What if ?
by Birdyz
Summary: What if Demelza was not a miner's daughter, but a wealthy lady instead ? Ross Poldark comes back from the battlefield and discovers that his first love is engaged to his cousin. Some weeks after their wedding, Ross decides to comfort himself by attending to a sumptuous ball. There, he meets a wonderful young woman with astonishing green eyes and long ginger hair…
1. Prologue

Poldark Fanfiction : _What If ?_

 _ **What if Demelza was not a miner's daughter, but a wealth lady instead ? Ross Poldark comes back from the battlefield and discovers that his first love is engaged to his cousin. Some weeks after their wedding, Ross decides to comfort himself by attending to a sumptuous ball. There, he meets a wonderful young woman with astonishing green eyes and long ginger hair…**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _She is married._

Ross felt his blood boil in his veins. Even if it was not the first time that the thought reached his mind, it still strongly angered him. Elisabeth, the love of his life, his soulmate, had married his cousin. Francis.

 _Francis._

He frowned. When he was at war, he was constantly thinking about her. She was the only reason he wanted to go back. He often imagined himself reaching the altar to see her in a sumptuous white wedding dress, ready to be his wife. His lovely, gorgeous, wonderful wife. He could not stand the idea that Elisabeth was about to be a Poldark, but not by marrying him. When Francis announced him their engagement the night he arrived at Trenwith, Ross firstly believed that it was a bad dream, or at least, a bad joke. But it was not. He was living a total nightmare. Nempara was a mess, his father was dead, and he was completely alone in his sadness.

Watching the ring he had passionately kept on his finger as a symbol of hope, Ross could not fight against the heavy feelings that invaded his mind. Anger, jealousy and regrets were playing with his nerves. While a tear fell on his left cheek, he finally threw the ring away with all of his strength.

* * *

"Where is Demelza ?"

"I have no idea, Father."

Mr. Carne frowned at the answer. His daughter seemed to be always outside as if she could not resist the lure of fresh air. Leaving the room, he asked one of his servants to bring him his horse. Even if he had nothing against his daughter's will to walk alone as often as possible, it was too late for such a thing. Plus, he also knew that Demelza chose to go outside in order to clear her mind. The last time he saw her, a few hours before, they both had an energic quarrel, and the young girl had left with rage and tears. Even if he was sure that he was right about the delicate matter, Mr. Carne did not love to see her in such distress. Knowing her independent spirit, he had decided to leave her some space. But now, Demelza was unfindable and in a little hour, the sun would go down.

Sitting at the top of the hill situated near her father's domain, Demelza quietly watched the magnificent landscape in front of her. The white cliffs were far, but she could still see them, along with the great blue sea which seemed to dance upon them. Although the water was calm, she could feel some tension in the air. Lifting her head, she saw that the sky had turned grey. The atmosphere seemed to reflect her own mind. Even if her walk had appeased her, she was still strained. Taking a great breath of air, she suddenly heard her name.

"Demelza!"

Turning her head, she saw that her father was coming. He was on his black horse, his favorite one, Cinder. She did not move and refocused on the cliffs and the sea. Realizing that she was still upset, Tom approached a little more, but slower, as if she was a savage fawn. Once he was close enough, he rode down and walked to her.

"Please, Demelza, don't be so stubborn."

No answer. She did not even look at him.

"It is time to go home. Your brothers are waiting for you. We will take a proper supper together and think about something else."

"Of course, Father. I will follow you, as the adorable and loyal daughter that I am, and then I will politely wait for you to find me an "honourable man" that would be the perfect match for me and allow our name to stay in its centuries old dignity."

She had spoke quite calmly, but her tone was cold as ice.

"Demelza, stop this," said Mr. Carne who started to be exhausted.

"Why should I stop this? It is unfair!"

"Demelza, you are eighteen, and you are the only daughter I have. Do you think your brothers will take care of you when I will be gone?"

The idea to lose her father and the feeling to be a burden made her shiver. She bit her lip and stood proudly in front of him.

"I am already aware of this, Father. But I hate the idea to share my life with somebody I barely know and to be devoted to him. I do not want my life to be so devoid."

"Knowing your temper, your life will never be devoid, my child. I know you want liberty, but I prefer to be sure that you will be well without me."

Touched, she finally smiled at him.

"Please, we have to go home."

"You are right. It is time to leave."

Tom kissed her forehead. Even if she was obstinate and impetuous, he admired his daughter for her good heart and her cleverness. She looked like her mother. He finally helped Demelza to ride Cinder and walked beside her as she lead the horse in direction of Carne House.

* * *

" _Dear Ross,_

 _I am glad to announce you that a ball will be organised by one of our common acquaintances on next Saturday evening. Sir Adam Smeaton and his wife went to Trenwith this week in order to congratulate the newlyweds, and they also invited us at the same time in their event. I told them that you had returned home – an information they were happy to learn I can assure you – and they spontaneously decided to invite you too. I told Mrs Smeaton that I would propose you through this present letter, but she insisted to write you a proper invitation herself. I hope you will receive it soon._

 _Life at Trenwith goes on with joy. We are all happy for Francis and Elisabeth, but also for your presence here, in Nempara. I cannot wait to see you, my dear cousin, but I have to end this letter now. I hope you will attend to the ball._

 _With all my love and trust,_

 _Verity._ "

A ball! He! At a ball!

After what he had to face during the wedding of Elisabeth and Francis, his cousin now begged him to go to another feast organised by the upper-society ! He hated balls. Most of all, he did not want to meet any of his relatives, neither Francis or Charles.

But Elisabeth and Verity?

Even if the sight of the first one caused him pain and distress he constantly tried to hide in public, seeing her was still a relief. He loved to suffer, if it meant to suffer for her. He could accept to love her in secret after all. But to do so, he had to show nothing of his passion to her or to anyone else. Even if the idea was pleasant, Ross did not know if he could face it perfectly. And of course, Ross loved to see Verity. She was by far his best friend and confident.

But going to a ball? Knowing all the things he had to do in Nampara and Wheal Leisure?

At first reluctant, Ross finally decided to accept the invitation. After all, the Smeaton were indeed good friends to the Poldarks, and they also were in relations with other great families of the county, families composed of ingenious men that could eventually be good investors or partners. It was definitely not by staying in his domain like a rat in his hole that Ross would manage to bring his father's enterprise its past prosperity. Plus, it would be a way to see Elisabeth, even though it would mean stay cordial with her in order to respect Francis.

Ross decided to wait for Mrs Smeaton's official invitation, which arrived some days after. Happy to read the polite writing of the lady, he chose to give this event a chance.

 _At least, if the ball appears to be a fiasco, there still will be alcohol and gamblers._

Taking a feather and a piece of paper, Ross wrote a positive answer to the invitation and asked Prudy to send it.


	2. The Ball

_**Chapter One : The Ball**_

Ross watched his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing the same clothes he had during the wedding feast in Trenwith. Actually, it was the only elegant clothes he possessed. Finally ready, he looked at the clock and asked Jud to fetch his horse. Even if any gentleman would have asked a carriage, Ross preferred to go to the Smeatons' on horseback. After all, he had to make economies and he knew that only a ride would provide him with all the space and fresh air he needed to face the party.

Hargtonhill – the Smeatons' estate – was as beautiful as the last time he saw it. Torches had been lighted in the main alley, and several servants were outside in order to wait for the guests. Ross left his horse to a young man and was politely welcomed by another servant.

"Good evening Sir. May I ask your name?"

"Ross Poldark."

"Mr. Poldark," said the man in a reverence. "Welcome to Hargtonhill. Please, follow me."

Ross obeyed. The servant led him to the ballroom and left him after another reverence. Searching a familiar face in the crowd, Ross started to be annoyed by all the noise and agitation around him. Young people were dancing with energy, while others were actively discussing. Finally, he saw a raised hand and recognized Francis' amused smile. He joined him rapidly, taking at the same time a glass of wine on a plate held by a domestic. Approaching, Ross realised that Francis was with Elizabeth and that they were both talking to Mr. and Mrs. Smeaton.

"Ross! I am glad you came!"

Francis smiled to him, placing a hand on his right shoulder with friendship. Ross smiled politely to Elisabeth and inclined his head, and then automatically focused to gather his entire attention for the Smeatons.

"I am delighted to see you," said Mrs. Smeaton after a brief reverence.

"It is an honour to be here, Madam. I have missed this kind of parties."

 _You are a terrible liar, Ross._

While he discussed with his hosts, Ross felt Elizabeth's eyes on him. She was calm and silent, but her attention was insisting. He had to fight the will to meet her glance. Her eyes were everything to him and thus, as an old demon, he had to avoid it. He talked many things with the Smeatons, and they both allowed him to concentrate on other subjects than the love of his life staring at him. Finally, Verity joined the group.

"Ross, you came!" she exclaimed with a joyful smile.

"I did, cousin. How could I miss such an event after all this time spent afar from Cornwall?"

Verity and Francis laughed politely, while Elisabeth turned her head. The subject seemed to affect her. Maybe she still loved him ? Ross instantly stopped to think about it. She had made her choice. She chose Francis. It was done. Nothing could break their mutual vows now. Feeling sorrow intensifying in his mind, Ross decided to leave the group. In a brief reverence, he asked the Smeaton and his friends to forgive him, assuring that he had other people to speak with. Once more, it was a lie.

* * *

"Do you think the Penvenens will be there?"

Demelza really wanted them to be at the ball organised by the Smeatons. Even though her father had a pleasant house in Cornwall, the Carne had spent the majority of their life in London. This was the reason why she did not know a lot of people in the county. Demelza was not the kind of girls who loved balls and receptions. On the contrary. The good manners and polite conversations imposed by the upper-class mostly embarrassed her. She never had the feeling to belong to such a place. She preferred the beauty of nature to the quirkiness of a splendid ballgown. But she rapidly understood that she was the only one to feel this way. Even her best friend, Caroline Penvenen, felt differently about it. Young and radiant, Caroline had all the appeal needed for this kind of event. This was why Demelza wanted her to be here.

"I think they will, Demelza." Tom answered. "They are close to the Smeatons, more than we are."

The young girl smiled to her father and focused on the road while the carriage they were in led them to Hargtonhill. Next to her, Drake could not contain his impatience. Seeing his thrilled smile, Demelza exchanged a knowing look with her other brother, Sam.

Once the carriage stopped, the Carnes were gently welcomed by several servants who led them to the ballroom. Realising that their arrival had catch the attention of many people in the assembly, Demelza rapidly found a composure by forcing herself to smile.

 _Oh, good Lord. Caroline is not even here…_

"Looking for me, dear lady?"

Demelza immediately recognized the voice which came from behind her.

"Caroline!"

She automatically took the hands of her most beloved friend. They both smiled happily. Caroline's uncle and Demelza's father saluted each other with the same enthusiasm. The friendship between the Carnes and the Penvenens was present since generations. Tom Carne and Ray Penvenen had been together in college, and thus Demelza had always known Caroline. They grew up together, as sisters from different parents.

"My dear Demelza!" Caroline exclaimed. "I see that you have tried with your outfit this time."

Demelza had gathered her long hair in an elegant bun. She wore a silk blue dress which emphasized her clear eyes. Even if it did not follow the current trend – Caroline was totally aware that her friend was not the "fashion" type -, Demelza looked lovely.

"You know I do not like this kind of clothes…"

"I was teasing you! You look wonderful. I am certain every man will marvel at your sight."

She felt her cheeks burn at the idea, but smiled anyway.

* * *

The reception slowly continued. Demelza spent the most of her time with Caroline and her brothers. She even shared several dances with young gentlemen. Even if she was initially reluctant, she had a lot of fun with all the people she met and spoke with. Of course, Caroline was always beside her, pleasing any conversation partner thanks to her captivating manners, her charisma and her bright smile.

At the other end of the immense room, Ross was living one of the worst parties he had experienced. He had tried to avoid Elizabeth, but the task was more difficult than he thought, knowing that she was everywhere her new husband was. Seeing her was an unbearable torment. He spoke with Mr. Smeaton and some of his friends, but rapidly understood that his troubled state would not allow him to discuss business with them. He did not wish to speak about Nempara or Wheal Leisure economy ; all that he was seeing was Elizabeth, her smile and her strong bond with Francis.

While he was talking with Ruppert Hughson about the previous war, he saw George Warleggan approaching. He stiffened as the latter talked to him with an artificial civility. Their conversation did not last long, but the exchange was full of tensions. Ross hated George, and if there was one thing he had to be sure about this lonely life, it was that the feeling was mutual. Even if he had tried to put his annoyance away by speaking to anyone he had met, Ross had rapidly abandoned. The people he had seen were mostly polite men of his age, or young ladies uncapable to contain their desire to one day receive the name "Poldark". He was exhausted to play a role.

Finally, Ross moved over the buffet and refilled his glass with wine. It was the only way he found to make this event more pleasant.

 _Cheers to you, Capt'n Poldark._

And he finished his glass with one gulp.

* * *

"Could you accompany me outside?"

Caroline seemed surprised by the beseeching tone her friend used.

"Why?" She asked. "Do you not have fun anymore?"

"I am tired. I need some air."

The young Penvenen girl sighed but accepted. They both left the ballroom arm in arm, hoping that no one would notice their disappearance. Caroline knew Demelza hated overcrowded parties, preferring the ambient tranquillity given by the night.

But as they made their ways to the exit by following the corridors, someone walking to the opposite direction bumped into them.

"Judas!"

The unknown man mostly collided with Demelza, making her stumble. The woman felt a solid embrace catching her before she fell to the ground. Raising her head, she saw the source of such a disturb : a tall dark-haired man. Her eyes met his. He had a murky look, which made her shiver. He also seemed to be completely drunk : once he helped Demelza to stand, he nearly fell down.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Caroline's voice betrayed her worry. Still silent, Demelza put the man's right arm over her shoulder, serving as a kickstand. She heard his low and rasping voice say :

"I have to go… Outside…"

Supporting his weight the best she could, Demelza straightened up.

"He needs air, Caroline. Go find someone."

"Leaving you with a complete stranger who appears to be completely tipsy? No way!"

"I know what I am doing. He needs it. I will go outside with him, waiting for you to find someone he knows to help."

"We do not even know his name!"

"Ross Poldark."

They both jumped at his answer. He was looking at Caroline with an imperious look. The young girl watched Demelza with an insisting glance, but seeing that she was resolute, she finally left. Taking a deep breath, Demelza began to follow the corridors in search of an exit. Even if the man was reeling, he still looked strong.

"I am sorry if I harmed you."

"You did not, Sir. Do not worry for me. We have to find the way out"

"Hmmf…"

Following her instinct, Demelza finally managed to find a courtyard in less than five minutes. Once outside, the man seemed to breathe again. She helped him to lean against the stone wall.

* * *

"Do you need anything, Sir?"

 _Why is she so insistant ?_

It was not the first time Ross was drunk. He needed no one to help him. He had spent the last hour drinking away from public sight, and once he had felt dizzy, he had tried to go out, but lost himself in Hargtonhill endless passageways. And, lucky as he was, he had run into a young lady who seemed as startled as he was indifferent. The only thing he was remembering now was her wonderful eyes. And now here he was, in a courtyard with a perfect stranger, trying to focus on his own mind.

She had asked him a question. Did he need anything ? Oh yes, he did.

 _Elizabeth. I need Elizabeth._

He felt a hand on his shoulder and lifted his head. Everything around him looked confused. But, rapidly, his vision adjusted around a great ginger hair. And then, he saw her face. She was pale, but her skin seemed to be soft as silk. The colour of her eyes was the perfect mix between blue, green and grey. Her mouth was surrounded by full pink lips, highlighting the colour of her cheeks.

An angel. She was an angel.

 _Oh, Ross, what did you do ?_

The girl seemed to study every aspect of his soul, as if she could read his thoughts. He saw that there was no judgment in her glance. She simply was totally careful with him.

"Sir? Did you hear me?"

He cursed himself for his disability to give her a proper answer. He had to focus. He knew he would feel better in a few minutes.

"Yes… I heard you. I need nothing."

"My friend Caroline will arrive soon."

He gently smiled at her. He was completely amazed by her braveness. Staying outside with a man you had never met was not something any lady would do. She stayed beside him in silence a few moments, never removing her eyes from him. She was good. Good and audacious.

But the friend appeared to be longer than expected. Ross quickly managed to get a grip on himself. The young girl was still here.

"What is your name?"

"Demelza." She answered quietly. "Demelza Carne."

 _Demelza_.

"I shall not thank you enough for what you have done."

"Do not thank me, it is useless."

"Remembering your expression when I hit you, you were far from being delighted."

She laughed a little at him, allowing Ross to admire her full smile. Even in the darkness of the night, she was superb.

"I have to say that it was quite unexpected."

"Forgive me."

"Do not worry… May I ask you something?"

"Anything."

Demelza was about to speak, but she was interrupted by the arrival of Caroline and another blond man who curtsied in front of her.

"Good night, Lady Carne."

"Good night to you, Sir…"

"Francis Poldark. At your service. I thank you for what you did to help my cousin."

"Oh, there is no need, really."

Francis inclined his head with a smile and then looked at Ross.

"Now, Ross, I think it is time to walk awhile."

Ross looked at him with a contrite face, which amused Demelza.

"Well, I see that everything ended properly," Caroline affirmed, taking Demelza by the hand. "Now, Messieurs, we have to join the ball." She curtsied. "Good evening to you."

Francis thanked her and wished her to have fun. Demelza curtsied too and smiled to Francis before meeting Ross's dark and enigmatic look. He seemed to be thankful but said nothing. She wanted to say something, but nothing came to her mind. She smiled again and disappeared with her friend.

 _Demelza…_

* * *

 **I hope you've enjoyed Ross and Demelza's first meeting !  
Please review, and accept my excuses for the mistakes made… It is very peculiar to write in English, but I enjoy it !  
See you in Chapter Two !  
**


	3. Killewarren

**Hi everyone ! I am sorry to be so late in my story, but I arrived in the US this week and I will spend a year there. I am happy to receive you reviews and cannot wait to see if you like my story. Have a nice day/night and enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two : Killewarren_**

The fresh wind of the cliffs softly caressed Demelza's shoulders and cheeks. Taking deep breaths, the young woman focused on the sea. She loved the sensation of liberty and stillness the Cornwall landscapes provided her. It had nothing to do with the violent noises and ambient agitation of London. Since she was a little girl, she had always wanted to spend her life here. But now, her deepest wish was threatened by her condition. She was eighteen. Even if her father had refused all the proposals made until then, she now knew his wish to find her a "proper husband" rapidly was growing stronger. Thomas Carne wanted the best for his beloved daughter, and she feared to see herself engaged with a rich Londoner before the end of the year.

She felt a shiver down her spine. She could not imagine her life in another place than Cornwall, even if she was a Londoner. Confined spaces unnerved her considerably. She hated the role she constantly had to play in public, being forced to be the perfect young lady in this world built on appearances, money and falsehood. She often felt like she was in a cage. How many times she had wished to be a man in order to embrace her free will ?

The sun started to be high in the sky, but yet she did not want to go home. She continued her walking, letting her hair move freely with the wind. She did not dress her hair this morning, and with her long shawl surrounding her shoulders, she looked like the perfect commoner. Only her long grey dress suggested her true position in the society. Her outfit had no sense, but she did not care. The only things she was focused on were the sea, the greenery and the warmth of the sun on this quiet April morning.

* * *

Four months had almost past in Nempara. Ross had spent the majority of his time at the mine. It was only there that he could forget his strife. He had managed to find some investors who were ready to finance his projects for Wheal Leisure, but still knew he had to prove himself to them.

But this day, Verity was coming. At first, Ross decided to wait for her by sitting in his living room, but his animated temper forced him to go outside. When Verity arrived in his estate, Ross was carrying water buckets to the horses. He greeted her by tilting his head with a smile and joined her once his task was done.

\- I see you are busy all the time.

\- You know me, Verity. I cannot stay still.

She smiled to him and took his arm. He led her inside and asked Prudie to make some tea.

\- How are you, Ross ?

\- I am fine. Wheal Leisure takes a lot of my time, but I do not complain about it.

\- I heard you have found some investors. I wish you to succeed. You deserve it.

\- Thank you. And you ? How is the life at Trenwith ?

\- Very well. Elizabeth and Francis seem to be happy together. Father is very busy at the moment, so I am mostly beside Aunt Agatha. I do not complain either.

\- If you feel lonely, know that you are welcome anytime here.

\- Thank you, Ross. You are also welcome in Trenwith. We all miss you a lot.

He smiled shyly at her. Verity detected his reluctance.

\- Have you seen Francis recently ?

\- Yes. He sometimes comes to the mine.

\- I see. He was very worried about you since the incident at the Smeatons'.

\- He worries too much. I am fine.

\- How lucky you were to come across Miss Carne and Miss Penvenen !

Ross stiffened. He did not remember everything of that night, but Miss Carne was still a sensitive subject. Indeed, he had been lucky to meet her. Verity pursued :

\- I am only teasing you. By the way, your state allowed Francis to meet Sir Ray Penvenen, Caroline's uncle. He even invited them to take tea at Trenwith last Monday. Caroline is a delightful young lady.

He found nothing to answer but was saved by Prudie's arrival.

\- I will ask Francis to invite you at the same time as the Penvenens next time. I am sure it would do some good to you to see Miss Caroline.

\- Tell me, Verity…

Ross felt his hand clench around his palm before he asked:

\- What do you know about the Carnes ?

\- Mr. Penvenen told us that they are a rich Londoner family. The late Mrs. Carne was from Cornwall, this is the reason why they possess a house in the eastern parts of the county. They come back to Cornwall every year but are more intimate with the Penvenens and the Smeatons since they live closer. This is, alas, all I know about them.

He thanked her with a brief smile and brought his teacup to his lips.

\- Why this question ? asked Verity.

\- Because I got wind of the Penvenens, but never heard about the Carnes. Miss Carne helped me to go outside and stayed with me while her friend was looking for Francis.

\- How considerate…

\- Indeed.

The conversation then followed other subjects, but Ross did not focused on his cousin's words. Once more, he was thinking about Miss Demelza. Her name and her astonishing eyes were constantly coming to his mind. And as every time he thought about her, Ross felt guilty of his conduct towards her. He wanted to see her again, at least to apologise. She had been kind to him, patient, even though everything she had in front of her was a broken man who had sought shelter in alcohol.

But how could he see her again ? He thought to come to Carne House, but realised he was too ashamed for such a thing.

\- Ross ? Will you come ?

\- Come ? Where ?

Verity sighed but seemed to be amused.

\- To Killewarren.

He frowned, forcing her to add:

\- Ray Penvenen's estate. He has invited us to a reception this Friday, and said that he would be happy to meet you there.

Even if Ross did not wanted to attend, he remembered that Ray's niece also helped him in his… disadvantageous position.

\- I would be delighted too, he answered, making Verity smile brightly.

* * *

\- My children, I am happy to announce our attending to another reception on Friday evening.

Surprised by her father's enthusiasm, Demelza retained a sigh. She heard Drake's excitement but focused on her meal.

\- Another ball, Father ? he asked.

\- It appears so. I must write Ray to ask if he needs anything.

\- The Penvenens will attend ?

\- Of course, they are the organisers.

Demelza felt a wave of relief overwhelming her heart. Lifting her head, she saw her father's meaningful glance. _Of course._ The party would hold countless men of her age ready to enter into marital affairs. She sighed heavily, indifferent to Thomas' reprimands.

* * *

Ross felt his legs weaken once he found himself in front of Trenwith. He knocked on the door and was received by a servant who led him to the living room. There, he found Elizabeth, who quickly stood up at his sight.

\- Ross… she said, surprised.

\- Francis proposed me to come to the Penvenens' with you, since he has a carriage.

\- Of course… May I offer a drink ?

\- No, thank you.

 _I will stay sober._

It was only then that he realised her outfit. She was wearing a lovely green gown, along with a splendid necklace composed of green and grey pearls. Her curly hair were perfectly gathered in a high bun which let escape a long ringlet on her left shoulder. She was as beautiful as he had known her, always wonderfully mannered. She was looking at him with an enigmatic glance. Ross could not tell what he was seeing in her eyes. Was it fear ? regrets ? love ? He had no idea.

Francis finally arrived from the main staircase, surprising both of them.

Ross seemed to be in his own world during their journey to Killewarren. The words exchanged between Elizabeth, Verity and Francis seemed to be far away from him, like distant echoes. He admired the landscapes by the window, fighting his strong need to go back to Nempara.

Once the carriage reached the great path of Ray Penvenen's domain, Ross felt embarrassment grow stronger in his head. After all, Lady Caroline surely considered him as a lout. And she was right to do so.

Servants led the Trenwith Poldarks and Ross to the splendid entrance hall, where the hosts joyfully welcomed them. Ray Penvenen seemed pleased to see Francis, Elizabeth and Verity, and also received Ross with a large kindness, which surprised him.

\- I am very happy to meet you, Captain, said Lord Ray while shaking Ross's hand. I know you have already met my niece, Caroline.

The young lady was beside her uncle, but her manners towards Ross were unsurprisingly colder. She curtsied in front of him in silence before affirming:

\- It is a pleasure.

 _Of course, it is not,_ thought Ross who could feel Caroline's judging glance over him. Mr. Penvenen smiled and invited them all to join the ballroom thanks to a polite waving. Ross was about to leave the room but a familiar voice whispering far behind him retained his attention.

\- Are you sure this dress fits me ?

Ross turned over and saw what he wanted to see.

 _Demelza_.

She had approached Caroline, her hair attached in a sophisticated bun composed of braids, curls and twisted strands. Her gown was modern but still subtle. Ross could tell by her entwining hands and her frown that she was nervous. She looked at Caroline with supplicant eyes.

\- Of course it fits you, my dear. Red is your perfect colour, answered Miss Penvenen.

Lady Demelza smiled for herself and mechanically put a hand over her hair. But then, she looked in his direction. Her wonderful eyes met his once more, and Ross felt too ridiculous to extend his contemplation. He noticed that the young girl was also embarrassed. He first thought to leave cowardly and without a bow, but was stopped by her lovely smile. She was kindly smiling to him. Ross realised that a smile also reached his lips. He tilted his head with discernment and left.

The party was quieter that the one made at Hargtonhill. People were more inclined to discuss rather to dance, to Ross's huge relief. Actually, he was not annoyed at all. He spent the most part of his time with Francis and Mr. Penvenen, who appeared to be a clever gentleman. Sometimes, he felt Elizabeth's gaze over him, but it was not the same effect than at the last evening he had spent with her. Was it because, instead of seeking Elizabeth's attention, Ross could not hold the need to look at Lady Demelza ?

She seemed to spend a good moment with Caroline. He could sometimes hear her laugh over the assembly. Even if she was at the very end of the room, Ross still found himself admiring her beauty. He realised that she was different from the other ladies next to her. She was unique. She had no need to follow fashion to the letter, because the sweet sparkles present in her eyes betrayed her intelligence and her kindness. She was beautiful.

 _In her way._

A man enthusiastically approached Mr. Penvenen as he was talking to Ross and Francis.

\- Oh ! My dear guests, let me introduce Sir Thomas Carne, from Carne House ! One of my closest friends here in Cornwall.

\- It is an honour, Ray, and you know it, said Mr. Carne with a timid smile.

Ray laughed gently and introduced Francis and Elizabeth to him as "the Poldarks from Trenwith" and finally presented Ross as the owner of Nempara.

\- I am happy to meet you. You all belong to one of the oldest families of this county, affirmed Thomas. Sir Francis, allow me to congratulate you for your recent wedding. I can tell that you made an excellent choice.

Elizabeth thanked the man with her perfect smile, and Francis did so by stating he considered himself as the luckiest man.

\- I wish you to be happy together, said Mr. Carne. Children are the best gift a marriage can provide.

Ross seized an opportunity in these words:

\- Do you have any children, Mr. Carne ?

Francis frowned at him but Ross acted as if he knew nothing and smiled to the man.

\- Yes, three.

He looked at the crowd and found them all together near the great fireplace, talking with Lady Caroline. Once they realised he was looking them, his sons automatically crossed the room to join him.

\- This is my eldest son, Samuel, and my youngest, Drake.

Both men bowed and greeted Elizabeth and Francis, who seemed charmed.

\- I have a daughter too, pursued Thomas. Demelza. She is the one talking with Miss Caroline.

\- Your daughter looks stunning, declared Elizabeth with a charming tone. I am sure a lot of men will propose her, if it is not already done.

Ross stiffened. Ray Penvenen made a sign to Caroline and Demelza, inviting them to join the group.

\- Ah ! My sweet child, said Mr. Carne when Demelza arrived next to him. Lady Elizabeth Poldark from Trenwith was telling me how beautiful you are.

\- I thank you, Madam, replied Demelza with a timid voice, her cheeks turning red.

She did not like to grab the attention. Ross appreciated her humility. Lady Demelza looked at him as the conversation started again between the extended group. Elizabeth and Caroline started to speak about balls and parties, Ray and Thomas seemed to talk about a more serious subject and Francis was now happily joking with the Carne brothers.

Seeing Captain Ross Poldark for a second time was not unpleasant at all, and Demelza was surprised to admit it. He was completely different now. She had felt his gaze at the beginning of the evening in the main hall, and his dark look had once more made her shiver. There was something mysterious about him, something appealing.

Even if she was shy, she was never speechless. But now that she was next to him, Demelza could not find any kind word to say. He spoke first:

\- Do you have a good time, here ?

It was an average question, but it still allowed her to speak to him. She replied:

\- Yes, a wonderful time. (He smiled at her, and she realised how handsome he was when he smiled.) And you ?

\- Me too. I am glad to have met your family.

\- I could say the same thing.

They both shared a polite – but still embarrassed laugh. Demelza then observed that Ray and his father had joined another group of guests, and that Caroline had left her to speak more privately with Lady Poldark. They were now happily walking toward the room, arm in arm. Drake had left to dance with a young lady, and Francis seemed also captivated in his conversation with Demelza's elder brother.

Thus, she was alone with the impressive Captain Poldark, and felt too insignificant to pronounce a word. But she was relieved to see that he was not flustered by her silence:

\- I heard that you live in London ?

\- Oh, yes. To my great despair.

\- Really ? I thought the capital was an appealing and dynamic place.

\- It is, indeed, but I am not made for its disturbances and stressful atmosphere. In fact, I feel trapped there. There is people everywhere in the streets, rich landowners are walking in front of beggars without a thought… I have the feeling that I do not belong to such a place.

\- And were do you belong ?

\- I… I do not really know. All I know is that I love Cornwall. Everything seems to be simpler here.

\- I wish you were right.

He smiled once more to her and she did the same automatically. He looked at her with a great sympathy, as if he had known her for years.

\- Cornwall is indeed a wonderful place, Ross said, but I am afraid that inequalities are still present there, not to say worse.

\- Worse ?

Ross was amazed by the concern in her eyes. He was sure that no other lady in the assembly would have had the same reaction. Not even Elizabeth. Demelza sighed :

\- I wish I could go to Cornwall more often to give some help to the needy. My brothers and I regularly do so in our parish, in London. We try to give them some food, some shelter, at least some company…

Ross was almost speechless. She was the kind of woman who was not afraid to get her hands dirty.

 _She is admirable._

\- Anyway, Demelza pursued, I wish I could stay here a little longer than habitually.

\- I wish it too.

His tone was soft and comforting but it still surprised her. She turned in front of him and Ross realized that she frowned a little, apparently embarrassed. Her red cheeks made her eyes shine.

There was something strange about Lady Demelza, and even though Ross could not tell what it was, he could still feel it in his heart. On top of her beauty and cleverness, and the fact that he was starting to admire her in every possible way, Ross had the peculiar impression that it was right to be beside her right now. As if it was his true place. As if there was an invisible bound which linked him to her. It was strange, troubling and yet, reassuring. Finally, Demelza gave him a timid smile and then focused her attention over the crowd.

Demelza wanted to say something, but once more she stayed silent. She felt safe when he was beside her, and she could not tell the reason why, but it still confused her.

\- I am really sorry for my behaviour towards you the other evening.

His words betrayed his concern, and this totally unexpected apology awed her.

\- It was nothing, Sir Poldark. You have nothing to apologize for, and I already told you.

\- I know that, but I still cannot help it. Plus, if I remember correctly, you were about to ask me something before your friend arrived with my cousin.

\- Oh, right…

\- Can I ask you what it was ?

Ross saw Demelza's cheeks turn red as she replied:

\- I was wondering about the reasons that could bring a man in that… position.

Even though he felt that she did not wanted to be rude, Demelza blamed herself.

 _He has nothing to explain to you. You are not his friend._

When she lifted her head, she saw a little spark in Captain Poldark's dark eyes. He approached her slowly and smiled as he replied :

\- That is a very long story. I would be delighted to explain you everything, Miss Carne, but I do not think we are in the right place to do so.

\- I understand.

He would be delighted to explain her everything. Demelza could not help it. She felt her heartbeat speed. There was something strange about this man. He seemed to seek loneliness everywhere when he was in public, but with her, he appeared to be friendly, even charming. Maybe it was because he felt like he owed her something after what happened in Hargton Hill. She suddenly feared that all of their conversations were in fact due to an apologetic will. Before she could say anything, Caroline and Lady Elizabeth joined them.

\- What are you both talking about ? asked Caroline.

\- Nothing very important, I fear, answered Ross as he tried to avoid Elizabeth's insisting look.

Demelza did not miss this look either. Lady Elizabeth seemed to seek Captain Poldark's attention. The way she looked at him betrayed her thoughts. Demelza was not a fool. There was something curious and yet powerful between those two.

\- I see, then you would not mind if I ask Lady Demelza to come with me ?

Caroline had spoken with a pleasant tone, but Demelza could see she was still suspicious of the Captain. The latter look at Demelza with a gentle gaze, waiting for her answer. Even if she wanted to stay beside him, she knew she had to follow her friend. She quickly curtsied and apologize and joined Caroline's side. She felt Elizabeth's eyes upon her. Caroline took her arm and leaved the group with a polite smile.

Ross watched them go through the crowd, and as he was about to look somewhere else, he saw Demelza's face as she looked back at him. They both smiled to each other.

\- You seem to fancy her.

Elizabeth was still here.

\- What do you mean ?

\- I know you Ross. The way you like at this young girl…

What was she doing ? Was she jealous ? Yes, Demelza was quite young. But all the things he had seen in her sufficed him. She was by far one of the most mature and astonishing women he had ever met. Ross felt enviousness in Elizabeth's words as she stated:

\- I heard her father wanted her to be engaged before the end of the year. I am sure she will find the perfect fiancé in the capital. Cornwall is not made for such a gem.

Ross felt his anger intensify.

 _You do not know her at all, Elizabeth._

\- I agree, she is a gem. Tell me, Elizabeth…

She lifted her head with grace as he approached her.

\- Where is your husband ?

Ross saw her smile disappear. He had insisted on the word "husband". She had made her choice on her own. Now, she was Francis' wife. It was not her role to be jealous of his new interest for Lady Demelza Carne. He left her and made his way to the corridors in order to go outside. He had to think. Yes, Lady Demelza was younger than him. How old was she ? Seventeen ? Eighteen ? Yes, she was about to be married to a rich landowner, as her father wished her to. But the few words he had exchanged with her had provided him more joy than he had ever had in almost one year in Nempara. She was like the sun. She appeased him.

Ross arrived to a courtyard and felt relieved to leave all the noise and agitation behind him. Alone, in the dark, he remembered all the things he had said to her.

" _I was wondering about the reasons that could bring a man in that… position._ ". She cared for him. He wanted to tell her that he had drunk himself in order to forget his love for his cousin's wife and his pain, that night. But now, all of this seemed pointless. The woman he used to love was the one who was now upsetting him the most. Ross could not believe what Elizabeth said. She had spoken as George Warleggan would have, and he could not tolerate it.

Did he love Demelza ? No. No he could not. After all, he had seen her only twice. But Elizabeth was right. He really fancied her. What if Lady Carne was about to be married in the next weeks ? Ross shivered. There was something appealing with this girl. She was small, young, and yet she had touched his heart. Most of all, he wanted to be by her side, to protect her, to listen to her. It was like she was a reflection of his own soul. Maybe Nempara could be the place she belonged to ?

What ? What was he doing ? Why was he thinking about such things ? Ross sighed heavily.

… Was he in love with this girl ?


	4. Killewarren (part 2)

_Hello everyone! I am really sorry to be this late, it is just that my semester started and I was really busy. I am glad to read your reviews and to see that you enjoy my story so far :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Killewarren (part 2)**_

\- Why did you do this, Caroline?

Demelza could not understand her friend's behavior toward Captain Poldark. She saw him talk with Elizabeth and then leave the room. The Captain seemed tormented, and Demelza could not help but think that he was flustered because she and Caroline left so rudely.

\- Do what? asked Caroline, faking a surprised face.

Demelza frowned, forcing her best friend to admit:

\- I do not like the way Captain Poldark looks at you. And the way you look at him.

She paused. Was it so obvious? She thought that the attraction she felt for Ross Poldark was far from being reciprocal. She was not surprised to see that Caroline noticed her inclination for the man. But why would he be interested in her?

\- Captain Poldark is a nice man, she answered. He was just being polite and also thanked me for the other night at the Smeatons'.

\- You mean the night you stayed outside with him, not knowing him at all.

\- Caroline!

\- You know nothing about this man, Demelza. The first time we saw him, he was incapable to stand, and now he is acting as the perfect gentleman.

\- Because he is a gentleman, Caroline. Why are you so suspicious? He belongs to one of the oldest families of Cornwall. Your father told me himself that the Poldarks used to be very powerful in the county.

\- They used to be, indeed. The Poldarks from Trenwith are wealthy and influent, but it is not the same for Nempara, Captain Poldark's estate. My father told me about him, Demelza. I don't think he is a man we can trust.

She could not believe her ears. Ross Poldark was polite, kind, clever and affable. Although Caroline knew more than her about the families of Cornwall, she could not think that he was a threat. It was weird to admit, but she could tell he was a right-hand man. She could feel it.

\- I think you are wrong, Caroline. What do you know about him?

Caroline closed her mouth and looked around before answering:

\- Only a little, truth to be told. People say that when he came back after the War about a year ago, he found out that her fiancé had married his cousin, Francis.

Demelza felt her shoulders quake. Francis' wife was Elizabeth. Captain Ross was about to marry her. But she chose to marry Francis.

 _Poor man._

She felt sad for him. To see the love of his life at the arm of his cousin seemed to be atrocious. She remembered her words: "I was wondering about the reasons that could bring a man in that... position." Of course. He was hopeless that night. Why did she ask him such a question?

Demelza realized that Captain Poldark was in love with another woman. She felt foolish, but most of all, it was painful. She was about to say something but was interrupted by her father's voice:

\- Demelza, sweetheart, some of Ray's guests would like to meet you.

* * *

Ross finally came back to the party, still feeling lost in his own mind. He had finally decided that he would try to talk with Lady Demelza once again, in order to be more able to judge about his feelings for her - if it really was a question of "feelings". As he was entering the ballroom, he saw that Elizabeth had joined Francis, and that they were both talking to a gentleman and his wife near to the fireplace. He dreamily looked at her, still admiring her beauty. Suddenly, he felt guiltiness invade his heart and started to regret his harsh words towards her. Despite all of the anger he had, Elizabeth was still one of the most important people in his life. As he watched her smile politely to the couple, he realized how happy she looked. She was born to be a Poldark. But not a Nempara's one. She was made for luxury, parties, dance, and polite conversations. She was born to be in the light. He was definitely not made for that.

Then, his eyes scrutinized the assembly. It was only once his look stop on Demelza's face that he realized he had unthoughtfully been searching for her. He felt, once more, ridiculous. He watched the way she was talking to the others. In appeared his fathers was presenting her to a man and his son. He saw her smile grow on her face but realized that her eyes were not smiling at all. Even when it was faked, she still remained stunning.

 _Stop it, you fool._ She was only a child. She was innocent. But as Ross started to walk towards the crowd, he strangely started to think that Demelza was not made for the light either. Maybe she was like him. Independent and lonely. He definitely had to talk to her. But not now. He did not want people to see his inclination for this young lady. He hated rumors more than anything in this world.

Rapidly, Ross managed to focus his attention over other subjects as he started to talk with other gentlemen of his age. He did not even notice Caroline's glance over him. As she was waiting beside her uncle, she had rapidly remarked Captain Poldark's entrance, as well as the way he had search for Demelza. To see her friend's inclination for such a man was not surprising at all. Demelza always had a thing for broken souls. But she was certain that her feelings were not shared, or worse, that the man was playing with them. After all, Demelza was a Carne, first child of one of the wealthier Londoner families. Receiving her inclination was not something anodyne, especially when you were a new inheritor leading a bankrupted affair. Lady Caroline was convinced that Captain Poldark was just interested in Demelza's fortune. As she watched him go to talk with other men in the room, an astonishing smile on his lips, the swore herself to make sure that he would never hurt the girl she considered as her sister.

* * *

\- I hope, my dear Thomas, that your affairs in London have done well.

\- Indeed, Trevor. Indeed! This year had been a really lucky one. It even allowed us to leave the capital sooner than foreseen. But I think my sons will go back this week. They cannot resist the appeal of London too long.

\- What about you, Lady Demelza? I assume Cornwall is far less entertaining than the Londoner extravagances.

Demelza lifted her chin and thought about an answer. It had been more than ten minutes that her father had started to talk with Sir Trevor Seltwon and his son Adam, who was constantly trying to start a conversation with her. But, seeing his promptness, Demelza was just feeling more and more embarrassed. Despite his physical beauty, Demelza could not stop thinking that Sir Adam was forcing himself to be so gentle with her only to please his father.

\- I think that Cornwall also has its own "extravagances", and I prefer them from the ones of the capital.

Her tone was cold as ice, but still, Adam's voice burst into a loud exclamation. Realizing that some people were now looking at them, Demelza felt her cheeks burn.

It will be a long night.

She finally managed to escape from this unremitting conversation by pleading to her father that Caroline seemed to need some company. At first, Thomas had frowned but finally agreed to let her go. Demelza felt relief free her shoulders as she approached her friend.

\- How was your conversation with the handsome Adam Seltwon?

Demelza noticed that Caroline had difficulty to retain her smile. She neared her head toward Caroline's and whisper:

\- It was one of the longest ones I have ever had in my entire life! I wonder how so many girls can admire such a man.

\- He is a fine man. Graceful, good-looking, rich... Any girl would die to be his fiancé.

\- Any girl? Then why are you not talking to him?

Caroline smiled and haughtily answered:

\- Too arrogant for my taste.

\- My poor Caroline. I am afraid no man will ever be good enough for you!

They both laughed happily. The ball was a success. Killewarren was full of enchanted mouths and a wonderful atmosphere was overwhelming the domain. People were dancing merrily thanks to the great pieces played by joyful orchestra musicians. Caroline and Demelza were rapidly joined by Sam and Drake. The latter enthusiastically invited Caroline to dance, and, amused, she accepted, leaving Sam and Demelza pensively admire them having fun on the moving on the music.

Sam suddenly started to speak, still looking at the dancers:

\- I assume Father presented you to Sir Seltwon.

Demelza felt her body tense at her brother's serious tone.

\- Indeed, she answered, starting to entwine her fingers.

\- May I ask how it went?

\- Sir Trevor is a very polite man.

\- You know Sir Trevor is not the man I was talking about, Demelza.

\- His son is very pleasant too, as well as good-looking. But... I fear his noticeable impulse towards me made me feel uncomfortable.

\- Demelza...

She felt Sam's hand taking her all of a sudden. The look in his eyes was really serious. She could tell at his face that he was concerned. Was he worried? Sam slowly tilted his head as he quietly said:

\- I should not be the one telling you this, but I have every reason to believe that Father considers Adam Seltwon as a good suitor.

\- What do you mean? she frowned.

\- The Seltwon are a family of very rich bankers that managed to impose their influence over the main region of the county. As a unique child, Adam is the rightful heir of this profitable familial business. Father knows it, as well as he is aware of the friendship between the Penvenen and the Seltwon. I saw last week that Sir Trevor and Father were writing letters to each other.

Demelza felt her mind race at all the sentences her brother had pronounced. She was shivering.

\- Maybe it is just me, maybe nothing of this will happen. But I prefer to tell you. I hope to be wrong if the man repulses you. Or maybe, with time, you could learn to know more about him.

She felt tears starting to blur her vision and suddenly turned her face to focus on the dancing crowd. She could not believe what Sam was saying to her, and therefore did not want him to see her cry. Her. Married to Adam Seltwon. She knew nothing about this man! He was arrogant, deceitful. What she had at first considered as a bad joke appeared to be something far more serious. How could her father do this to her? Did he know her at all? He was her father, the man who raised her, he was perfectly able to state that Seltwon was not a man for his daughter.

The ambient noise started to make her feel bad. She wanted to leave this place. All she could hear was her deep breaths mixed with the loud exclamations of the guests. She felt her legs starting to shake.

\- Demelza?

She quickly closed her eyes and focused to find a countenance. She then turned to her brother and answered:

\- Thank you for telling me this, Samuel.

Once more, there was no emotion in her sentence, and she could tell that Sam had understood what it meant. He tried to hold her back as he saw her leave with a nod.

She made her way to one of the corners of the room. She tremendously wanted to run out of it, but she did not want Drake to go after her. She forced herself to contain her emotions, even if her mind was burning. She just wanted to scream, to run and to cry. She felt as if she was in a cage, and for the first time of her life, she was incapable to find the key.

Demelza finally managed to reach one of the most distant windows of the room. It was just next to the exit, and as the crowd was gathering far from it, Demelza decided to stay as away as possible from the people. She let her left shoulder leaning against the wall and dreamily looked out of the window. The moon was high in the sky, shining brightly over the estate. Away from the main ways of the domain, she could see the dark trees, and she felt the strong will to escape invading her thoughts. Escape far away from this place. Far away from Seltwon. Far away from her father.

She then realized that a tear was falling down her cheek, and automatically pulled it away from her face as the took a deep breath. She still could see Caroline and Drake together as they were starting their second dance. Samuel had joined their father who was now talking with Ray. She felt better seeing that he was not looking after her. Looking behind her, she finally made her way through a small exit.

She had just made a few steps in the corridor and yet her sobs forced her to stop. She put her wrist on her head as she leaned against the wall. The hall was narrow and lighted with a few chandeliers. No one was there. No one would see her pain. It was only after making sure of that that she decided to let all of it go. She let her sadness overwhelm her. She felt betrayed. But most of all, she felt miserable. What was she thinking? After all, she was a woman, no matter how brave she was. She had to do her duty.

 _You are such an idiot, Demelza Carne._

She finally managed to calm herself by exhaling heavily. She crossed her arms around her chest and turned, hiding her face against the wall. She wanted to disappear.

\- My lady...

She was now imagining Captain Poldark's deep voice. And to think that, only a few hours ago, all she wanted was to gain his sympathy! Now she was just a miserable woman, about to be married because of her heiress condition. She let out a moan of sadness as she closed her eyes once more.

She felt something heavy and warm over her shoulders. It was only then that she realized what was happening around her. As she was slowly regaining consciousness, she turned over and almost jumped in surprise. Here, just a few feet next to her.

 _Captain Poldark._

* * *

Ross wanted to talk with Lady Demelza, but had waited for the right moment all this time. His intent nonetheless allowed him to keep an eye on her. He saw her laugh with Lady Caroline and then speak with her brother as furtively as possible, while his fellow people were not noticing his observation. But then, he had rapidly noticed that something was wrong. Lady Demelza's face had tensed, and he could tell that she was shaking. He had slowly tried to make his way toward her through the crowd but saw her leaving the room.

He could not tell how nor why he had followed her. But what he saw then touched him. He found her crying painfully against the wall. She was turned back to him so she did not notice his presence, but as she was starting to calm down, he realized that she was shaking.

\- My lady...

Demelza did not react. Carefully, Ross put his jacket off his shoulders and approached her as if she was a scared animal about to go away. He silently put his jacket on her and instinctively took some distance, not willing to frighten her. He heard her breath stop as she started to realize what was happening. She slowly turned over him. Her lovely green eyes were still filled with tears, but she did not seem surprised or afraid, to his greatest surprise.

\- I am sorry, she started to say, attempting to give him back his jacket.

\- Keep it, he ordered. You are still shaking.

She obeyed.

They stayed silent for a long time. Demelza could not believe her eyes. He was here. He was with her. He had followed her. Even if a slow voice was telling her that this situation was not proper at all, she could not help but feel relieved. There was something in him that reassured her. She realized how handsome he was right now. His dark curls went around his face in a majestic way. His white chemise - now that he did not have a jacket - perfectly exposed his strong shoulders and arms. She deeply wanted to embrace him, to feel the warmth of his body, to feel fully protected.

Ross made a pace toward her, his dark eyes locked on hers.

\- Are you feeling unwell?

\- I... I am feeling better, thank you. It was just a silly moment.

He saw her smile shyly. She had no idea how beautiful she was at this very moment, with the firelight of the chandeliers dancing over her pale skin. He wanted to come closer, to hug her, to protect her physically as the way he wanted to protect her from anything else. He was not thinking of anything else. There was no party. No more people. Nothing. Only her.

\- May I ask what happened?

\- I... It's... It is just...

She was about to cry once again, and he saw her lower-lip shake.

\- My lady. You can tell me anything, as long as you wish to.

\- I just found out that my father had presented me the man he expects me to marry.

Ross stopped and felt anger growing in his chest. He was about to punch something but realized in time that Lady Demelza was still beside him.

\- And what do you want?

\- I do not want him. I want something I cannot have.

Before he could have said something, he saw her tears deform her face. Her sobs were full of anger and misery. He could not handle it any longer. The next moment, she was in his arms, crying against his chest. Ross was slowly caressing her soft hair, trying to reassure her with soft words.

Demelza felt his heart beat against her cheek. Her sobs stopped as she started to understand what was happening. She was in his arms. This was the first time she was so close to a stranger. But it felt right. She had the feeling that she was right where she belonged.

She started to move, willing to escape his clasp and to put some distance with this heady man. But as she left his embrace, she felt his hands around his face. Before she could do anything, his lips were against hers. She opened her eyes in shock but did not move. She could see how passionate he was, she realized that he was not controlling himself either. She finally closed her eyes and started to respond to his kiss.

Ross's mind was telling him to stop this madness. She was just a girl. But he could not stop. He could not let her be alone in the dark, he could not see her cry. He had to protect her. She deserved to be protected. He felt her soft lips caressing his, and could not contain the wave of greed invading his mind. This young girl had touched him, heart and soul. She was now playing with his hair as he was pushing her against the wall. He needed her. He needed her kiss. She was so meaningful to him, and yet he could not tell why. But still, his feelings were there. She was so gentle with him, like a dove in his hands.

Both were incapable to say what was happening, but they still could not hold their need to be against each other. It felt right. It felt normal. They felt completed.

Ross finally stopped kissing her, realizing she had to breathe. His dark brown eyes buried in her light green ones. They were both breathing heavily. His hands were now on at the base of her neck, leaning on her thin collarbone. Without a word, he dropped a kiss on her forehead, frowning at the idea to leave her.

\- Demelza... he whispered in her ear.

She felt his breath over her face.

When she opened her eyes, he was already gone.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What will happen next? Will Ross try to expose his feelings publicly?_

 _Review please, it is soooooo motivating!_


	5. Far From Each Other

**Hello you all! I am really happy to see that you are more and more to read my story. I wanted to thank all of the people who reviewed, it really helps me to see what you like/dislike about it.**

 **Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

 _You made a mistake._

This is all Ross could think about right now, as he was sitting in the carriage, about to leave Killewarren. Outside, he could hear Francis and Elizabeth saying goodbye to Sir Penvenen. Then, the entered. Francis sat in front of Ross, and Elizabeth settled next to her husband, gently waving her hand to Lady Caroline and Sir Ray.

\- What a night! exclaimed Francis as the carriage started to move. I had such a wonderful time! What about you, my dear?

Francis softly caressed Elizabeth's hand as he listened to her answer:

\- I had a lot of fun too. The Penvenens are a very delightful company, as well as all of the hosts I had the pleasure to converse with.

\- You see me glad to hear it.

They both smiled to each other. Ross could see a glint of delight in his cousin's eyes. Francis was burning with love for Elizabeth. Her look was also full of affection, even if Ross could not see love sparkling in it. But, strangely, he did not care anymore. No matter how stunning Elizabeth was, he did not look at her the way he used to, he did not feel jealousy each time he was seeing a moment of tenderness between her and Francis.

Did Demelza release him from this unbearable trouble too?

Ross frowned. _Lady_ Demelza had certainly freed him from his desire to obtain Elizabeth's heart, but at what price? Once more, he was completely lost. She was a young woman. She had nothing to do with all of this, and for a reason he could not explain, he wanted her to be a part of his life. More than anything.

\- How was your night, Ross?

Elizabeth's soft voice made him realize that he had been - once more - overwhelmed by his thoughts.

\- I have to admit that it was, against all odds, a very good reception.

\- I am very happy to see our relationship with the Penvenens strengthened, Francis stated. Sir Ray is an influent man. He knows everyone in the county, and even beyond! For example, I had no idea that his best friend, Sir Thomas Carne, was from London. I was delighted to make his acquaintance tonight.

\- And so did I, answered Ross.

His eyes crossed Elizabeth's questioning glance, but he was quite relieved to see that she add nothing to his affirmation. She looked still upset. Ross felt his culpability growing as the harsh words he had pronounced came back into his mind. Elizabeth was the best placed to know about his fiery temper. She would forgive him.

\- I had the chance to converse with Samuel Carne. He is a very clever man! His thoughts about religion and his consideration of life are very impressive for someone of such a young age.

\- Do you know how old he is? Ross asked.

\- About seventeen, probably? I assume Lady Demelza is the oldest of her siblings. I saw you talk with her. I even realized that her wealthy young heiress manners did not seem to annoy you, which, I must admit, is a real mystery for me.

Ross rapidly assumed that Francis did not tell Elizabeth about what happened at the Smeatons', the night they both met Lady Demelza. Was he afraid to do so? Or did he simply want to protect his cousin's reputation? He had no idea.

Even if Lady Demelza was not the best subject to address at the moment, Ross could not resist his will to answer to Francis' teasing:

\- Not at all. And I also have to admit, dear cousin, that I am far more surprised of this than you are.

Francis laughed, Ross smiled, and Elizabeth remained silent.

* * *

\- Where on Earth have you been?

Caroline's tone was full of worry and, seeing the red eyes of her best friend, her concern grew stronger. Demelza seemed exhausted.

\- I just went out of the room. I had to think, she answered.

\- Did anything happen?

Demelza was about to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth.

\- Come, Caroline said. I think we need some privacy here.

She took Demelza's hand and led her to another hall, situated right next to the main hall. The guests were now leaving, and Caroline knew her uncle would wonder where she was, but she could not let Demelza in such a state without knowing the reason of all of this. Once the two women found themselves alone, Caroline gently took Demelza in her arms. She was relieved to see that her friend was not crying anymore.

\- What happened, Demelza?

\- Samuel talked to me when you were dancing with Drake. He said he suspected that our father would like to see me married to Adam Seltwon.

Caroline was voiceless. She understood now, knowing her friend, why she had decided to leave, and why she had cried. Only a stupid girl would be excited to have the young Seltwon as a suitor.

\- Are you sure about it? Maybe it was only a supposition.

\- However how hard I want it to be, it just reminded me that I have to be married at the end of the year.

\- Do not be silly. We both know your father loves you more than anything. He would never let you marry someone who repulses you.

\- Oh, Caroline... I am afraid my father does not have your uncle's patience. Even he wants my happiness, I know that my own safety comes before anything else in his mind. He does not want to see me hopeless if something happens to him.

\- Do not think about such things! He loves you, Demelza. I am sure he will understand you if you tell him how you feel. And if he wants you to marry Seltwon, be certain that I will personally plead in his disadvantage.

Demelza started to smile again.

\- Do you know anything about this man?

\- Not really, but I can manage to. Now, I hope you feel better.

\- I am.

\- Will you excuse me if I go back to my host duty?

\- Of course.

As she was about to leave, Caroline gently put a kiss on Demelza's cheek.

\- Caroline, wait! Have you seen Captain Poldark?

Caroline did not even stop as she answered:

\- The Poldarks left ten minutes ago.

* * *

 _Three days later._

Ross left Nempara very early. The night had been long, and his sleep lasted only a few hours. He woke up some minutes before dawn, grabbed his boots, and went outside to fetch his horse. He needed to go to the beach. Not to think, this time. He had been thinking for three days now. He had to make a decision.

As he rode on his horse, he could see the sun starting to rise over the horizon. He made a movement with his legs, silently instructing the animal to start walking. Rapidly, the horse galloped. Listening to the hoove noises, he once again remembered all the things that happened at Killewarren. When he saw Demelza, when his eyes met hers, when he talked to her, when he tried to calm her sobs...

When he kissed her.

He had kissed her, for a reason he was incapable to explain. He admired her personality. She was young, but strong. All at once. He had the strange feeling that this woman was his true equal, that she was one of the few people on earth that could understand him without making him speak. But how was he capable to feel of this passion for a young lady that he only saw twice? Why did he kiss an innocent girl that he knew nothing about?

Once again, he felt sorry for his action. She was, he assumed, between eighteen and twenty. She probably had never received a kiss from a man, or at list nothing compared to what he gave her that night. It was, no doubt, the first time someone had kissed her. Everything of this moment was clear in his mind. Her lips, her eyes, her skin, her hair... She was not afraid of him. She did not reject him. But despite all the sweet memories of their kiss, Ross felt shameful. Him who had always criticized the eagerness of men who took advantage of young ladies' innocence... Now, was he different from these men? In his passion, he had treated her as if she was nothing, just a girl you could kiss without asking the permission. She was far more than that. She was a Carne, a lady, but more than anything, she meant something to him. Something very strong.

As he arrived near the beach, Ross slowed down. He guided his horse toward a pontoon and attached the reins to its railing. Then, he took off his shoes and made his way on the sand. He finally sat and pensively admired the wave movements. The sun was now out of its bed, his warm light caressing Ross' head. It was definitely the best place on earth to think, away from the crowd.

And so he did. Demelza was definitely one of a kind. And he definitely had strong feelings for her. No one had ever moved him the way she did. Not even Elizabeth, the only woman he had fallen for. Now, everything was behind him. Elizabeth was happy with Francis, and Francis had what he wanted. Ross had no problem with being out of this. But Lady Demelza, in all of this? Did he want to be with her?

 _Of course you want it, you fool. If not you would not have kissed her._

Actually, he was not afraid to be with her. He could not let her. Not after their kiss. She worthed so much more than a simple girl anyone could kiss without asking something in return. The only thing he feared was to become a burden for her. He was clearly not the kind of man who was easy to understand, but each time he had found himself near Demelza, he had felt relieved. But did she feel the same way? Would she want to be with him, as her husband?

Ross felt a shiver down his spine at the idea. It was not the first time he was thinking about it, and now that he had kissed her, he could not bear the idea to stay away from her. She had told him that she did not like the capital. That she needed a quiet place. Maybe she would be very happy in Nempara. This was all that he wanted. Her happiness. As he had once wanted Elizabeth's happiness. But this time, he wanted to make sure to be a part of it.

He stood up quickly and made his way to his horse. He had to see her, just once, to be sure of what he wanted.

* * *

Thomas Carne started to be furious. Where was Demelza? He could not support the way she had to disappear after any argument. He knew she was angry, he remembered the fury in her eyes as she was yelling: "I will never marry him!". They both had a very strong quarrel after lunch. In the end, they were shouting to each other, saying things they did not even think. Thomas felt really sorry about all of this. He was tired. All that he wanted was to protect his daughter, his elder child.

Of course, Demelza would refuse Adam Seltwon! He was an extravagant man, well aware of his wealth and his beauty. He was everything Thomas' daughter despised in her life. But Thomas had just thought that he would be a perfect match for a Carne. For once, he had thought for his own interest, forgetting his daughter's. And Demelza had rapidly known about all of this. Thomas suspected Samuel... But despite all the apologies he had made, Demelza's indignation was too strong. She was incapable to see his fear, to understand that all he wanted was her safety. She was a Carne, any man of Cornwall would be delighted to marry her! Her stubbornness was sometimes praiseworthy, but not when it made her incapable to listen to anyone. As he reheard the words he had said earlier, he felt his regrets intensify. He had to find where she was.

For once, Demelza was not crying. She was not a child anymore. She was not running either, simply walking in one of the fields that bordered her father's estate. The three days she had lived were just a sequence of long hours during which she had tried to think about anything else than a certain man. But she could not help it, no matter how hard she had tried. And now, there was this argument she had with her father about another man that she wanted to forget. She knew her father would not marry her to the self-centered Adam Seltwon. Not after their dispute. She would never marry such a man. He would never have her heart. Besides, someone already had it.

Demelza lifted her head and looked at the sky. It was grey, and the wind was strong. The rain would come soon. But she did not mind. She did not stop her walk, looking now at her feet crushing the grass with a regular rhythm. She then closed her eyes, imagining the man she wanted, still walking. She had only thought about him when she was in her bed, at night, where no one would see her fascination. She felt like a child, but the admiration she had for him was unparalleled.

 _Captain Ross Poldark._

He was what she wanted. With all her heart. She remembered their time together at Killewarren. His kiss. It was the first time a man had kissed her. There was passion in his touch. He had seemed to need her as much as she needed him.

Demelza suddenly opened her eyes, feeling anger growing in her mind. Why did he kiss her that way, why was he so nice with her, if then he never tried to see her? Was she only a game for him? After all, did she know anything about this man? Caroline said he was not a man to be trusted. Even if she felt offended by Captain Poldark's behavior, she was incapable to think that he did not feel anything for her. But maybe she was only a way for him to forget his previous love for Elizabeth, if the rumors were true. She wanted to see him, just once, to know what to think. To know if she had to love him - and a part of her already knew she loved him - or if she had to punch him in the face for leaving her the way he did.

* * *

\- What is it, Ross?

\- I needed to talk to you.

Francis seemed very surprised. They were both walking near the mine, on top of the cliffs, and everything around them was noise and agitation. Even if it was not the best place to have a serious conversation, Francis decided to give it a chance.

\- Alright then, tell me.

\- What do you think of Lady Demelza Carne?

Francis was speechless. Ross had asked his question without looking at him in the eye, focusing his attention toward the endless sea.

\- I... I think she is a very polite young woman... and, what is more, rich.

Ross looked at him with an annoyed look. As if wealth meant anything to him. Francis pursued:

\- I must admit, she is also a beautiful lady. She has all the manners of an urban woman, just as Miss Caroline Penvenen.

 _Come on, Francis. Demelza has nothing to do with Lady Caroline._

\- But I heard that, as a Londoner heiress, her father wants to marry her very soon. Some people even say that Trevor Seltwon's son, Adam, has declared his affection.

\- Thank you, Francis, Ross interrupted.

\- May I ask you why this question, cousin?

\- Because, for a reason I cannot explain, Lady Demelza... caught my attention.

\- Really? But Ross, she is so young! I had no idea this kind of girl would be your type.

\- Let me assure you, cousin, that this woman is very far from any other Londoner girl.

\- How did you manage to know her so well? I saw you talk with her, and noticed that you looked at her sometimes... But I never thought you were thinking about this!

Actually, Francis was happy. Now that he knew his cousin wanted to court Lady Demelza, he had nothing to fear about Ross's previous relationship with Elizabeth. He was amazed to see a light of joy in Ross's eyes.

\- I have nothing planned yet, Ross said. First, I have to see her again. This is why I need your help.

* * *

 _Two days after..._

Elizabeth was waiting with Francis, Verity and Aunt Agatha in the living room of Trenwith. Everything was very quiet, but she could feel that her husband was impatient. Francis was prostrate in front of the window, staring at the main entrance. Elizabeth was trying to obtain his attention, but anything she got was a smile that betrayed his concern. Elizabeth was not a fool. She knew there was something. Two days before, when Francis had come home, he had reached his bureau and instructed his servant to bring a letter to Carne House. Then, at dinner, he had announced he had invited the Carnes to have some tea at Trenwith during the week.

This was the reason why all the Poldarks from Trenwith - apart from Francis' father, who had other obligations in town - were waiting for the Carnes. When a servant came to announce an arrival, Francis, who had seen everything from the window, was already about to reach the main door. But none of the Carnes arrived. Instead, Ross made his way to the living room, walking side by side with Francis. They were both looking at each other as if they were teenagers about to carry out a devilish plan. Ross seemed tensed, but Elizabeth noticed he was wearing a very beautiful outfit. His had a dark blue jacket with golden buttons, emphasizing the darkness of his hair. He was breathtakingly handsome.

\- Ross!

Verity jumped out of her chair and ran to embrace her cousin. Ross seemed very happy to see her. When his eyes met Elizabeth's, he simply tilted his head with a smile. Elizabeth said:

\- It is a pleasure to see you here, Ross.

\- It is my pleasure.

\- I thought I would never see you here again! exclaimed Agatha. Maybe you were avoiding me?

\- Of course I was not, Aunt Agatha. You will always be my favorite Trenwith resident.

\- If you say so! she answered, raising her hand with casualness.

\- I had no idea you were invited too, said Verity.

\- Actually, I wanted him to be here too, since he also knows the Carnes. And after all, he is a Poldark, stated Francis.

They both looked at each other with respect. Now, all they had to do was to wait for their guests.

They did not wait for too long. About ten minutes after Ross's arrival, a carriage was arriving in the courtyard. As Francis and Elizabeth were reaching the main door to welcome their visitors, Ross felt his heartbeat hasten. Even if he was stressed at the idea to see Lady Demelza, he still knew he had to focus. His mission was to charm Sir Thomas. Verity stood up at the sight of the guests with her usual politeness, but Ross decided to stay next to the window. Sir Thomas arrived with Samuel, accompanied by Francis and Elizabeth.

\- Good afternoon, Sir Carne, said Verity with a bow.

\- Good afternoon to you my dear, he answered.

\- Sir Carne, may I present my sister Verity, and my Aunt, Agatha.

\- A pleasure to meet you all.

As everyone was starting to speak, Drake entered. Ross saw a familiar figure joining the living room with him. She was wearing a dark green dress, and her curled hair was freely dancing behind her shoulders, but still gathered backward thanks to a white ribbon. It was the first time Ross saw her without a sophisticated hairstyle. And he had to admit that he preferred her like that.

Lady Demelza made her way in the room, a shy smile on her face. Verity greeted her with enthusiasm, taking her hands with a large smile. As she was listening to what Verity was saying, Demelza seemed to realize Ross's presence. They both looked at each other, feeling, once again, an invisible attraction linking their heart.

* * *

 **I have to stop here because I do not want it to be too long. But don't worry, the next chapter will be there very soon. I am really trying to reproduce the passionate attraction felt in Demelza/Ross relationship. I also try to make the depiction of the characters as most accurate as I can, so let me know if you noticed anything. I hope you still enjoy my story, please review, I love to read your opinions!**


	6. An Afternoon At Trenwith

**Hello! I told you that the next chapter would be published very soon. Thank you all for your reviews, I really want to take your opinions and wishes into account. It is very helpful to make my story grow as well as the number of readers.**

 **Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: An Afternoon At Trenwith**

Demelza felt her legs shiver. She could hear Lady Verity talking to her, but everything she could focus on at the moment was Captain Poldark's gaze. He was near to one of the main windows, his enigmatic look locked on her face. She could not tell what he was thinking about. Was he angry? Happy? The light of the sun came on his face, exposing the scar next to his left eye, intensifying his beauty.

She wanted to smile to him but decided not to give him too much attention. After all, he had left her like a thief in the night just after a moment that was now forever printed in her memory. She lifted her head with pride and smiled to Lady Verity.

\- I am very happy to meet you, Miss Poldark, she said with a little bow.

\- And so am I! Verity answered. I assume you already know my cousin, Captain Ross Poldark?

 _Damn!_

And now she was once again looking at him, feeling her cheeks burn under his dark eyes. The Captain probably felt her confusion as he graciously made his way in their direction.

\- Yes, he answered, we already know each other. I had the pleasure to meet Miss Carne as well as her friend Miss Penvenen during the Ball organized by the Smeatons. But you see me delighted to have made the acquaintance of the other members of the Carne family.

Ross gently smiled to Demelza and his cousin before greeting Sir Thomas with a charming courtesy. He finally took the time to exchange some words with Drake and Samuel. Elizabeth was silently observing the scene, a polite smile on her lips. She knew Ross was trying to obtain Mr. Carne's favors. To see the young Demelza enamored with Ross was not surprising at all. He was handsome, older than her, and his puzzling air could charm anyone. It charmed her once... But she could not stand to see Ross's attraction. Even if Miss Carne was a stunning woman, she was too mannered for a man like him. Despite all the respect and affection Elizabeth had for her husband, she still felt jealous in front of this young lady.

Sir Thomas politely greeted Aunt Agatha, who seemed very happy to see someone new at Trenwith. But she rapidly went back to her cards. Verity approached Demelza.

\- Would you like to visit Trenwith meanwhile our maid makes some tea?

\- I would love to! The estate seems to be magnificent.

Francis smiled at Demelza's answer. Verity seemed thrilled. Ross was happy - but not surprised - to see that Lady Demelza and Verity were getting along. Verity was one of the most important persons in his life. Without even knowing it, Demelza continued to amaze him.

\- If you allow me to Sir, I can also show you the domain? Francis asked.

\- Trenwith has a very large yard, add Ross. I am sure you would like to see it.

\- Well... I would indeed be delighted to see the estate surroundings, Francis.

Rapidly, Francis and Ross led Mr. Carne and his sons outside. Elizabeth slowly made her way towards the fireplace. Demelza was amazed by her beauty. She had all the manners of a perfect lady. It was not surprising to see her married to one of the most influent men of the county. Every man seemed to be charmed by Mrs. Poldark.

Even Captain Poldark?

Demelza frowned. If the rumors were true, she knew a part of herself - the one which deeply wanted Ross Poldark - would be annihilated. She would have no chance against a woman like Elizabeth. She was beautiful, courteous, elegant, and calm. In fact, she was Demelza's opposite.

\- Would you like to join us, Elizabeth? asked Verity.

\- I'd love too, but I feel a little bit weary. I prefer to stay with Aunt Agatha.

Verity answered with a silent nod. She then turned to Demelza and led her to another room, a joyful smile embellishing her cheeks.

* * *

\- I have to say, Sir Francis, that my daughter was right. You have a wonderful estate.

\- I thank you. Trenwith is the result of decades of work and prosperity. It means a lot to my family. But I think it is nothing compared to Carne House, am I right?

\- Actually, the House we have in the county is not very bigger than yours. I had bought it for my wife, as a wedding present. She was from Cornwall.

\- Really? asked Ross.

\- Yes. This is the reason why my family possesses an estate here. We all try to go to Carne House once a year, as a reminder.

They were all walking in the large gardens of Trenwith. The sun was high in the sky but still surrounded by some heavy clouds. Everything was going well. Francis and Ross were very polite and attentive to their hosts. It was a way for Ross to bond with Sir Thomas, and also to learn more about the Carnes. More about Demelza. In a way, Ross felt satisfied to learn that Demelza's mother was from Cornwall. It was another common thread he shared with her. As he was following Francis and Thomas, Ross thought about his reunion with Demelza some moments before. She seemed upset and embarrassed. Maybe she regretted his kiss? He could not imagine it. He had only one idea in his head: to obtain Sir Thomas approval. Now that he had seen her, he was sure. He wanted her as his wife. Besides, he had gone too far with her already. She did not deserve to be passionately kissed by a gentleman and then left on the sidelines.

\- How is your estate, Captain? asked Thomas. I heard Nempara used to be a very beautiful place as well.

\- I am afraid Nempara is a far more humble estate than Trenwith. But I find it appealing. The house remains simple. My domain is very close to the copper mine my family owns, and not far from Trenwith. It is a quiet place.

Thomas simply nodded in silence. Ross pursued:

\- You are all welcome to Nempara, whenever you want to come.

\- As well for visiting the mine, Francis added.

\- I have to admit that I would love to see the famous Poldark copper mine. Ray told me that you managed to make it reborn from its ashes. And why not go to Nempara after such a visit, if, as you say it is close!

\- It would be with a lot of pleasure, Ross assured.

\- Now, Francis said, I think the tea is ready.

* * *

\- And finally, this is the library. The room where I spend the main part of my time.

Demelza looked around, amazed by the height of the bookcases. Even if they were less large than the ones she had in London, the number of books was still impressive. She pensively walked around the room, silently wondering if Captain Poldark was a book lover. Even if Demelza loved to read, she had rapidly realized as she grew up that all these stories were not made for real life. For her part, nothing worthed the appeal of a long walk a day of sun. Not even the best book.

Verity watched Lady Demelza as she admired the room. She was very happy to meet her. She was a sensitive soul, but quite humble despite her rank. Humility was clearly not a standard in the upper society. Suddenly, a maid entered the room, announcing that the tea was served. Verity thanked her and they both made their way to the living room.

As they were walking, Demelza felt her neck tense. They arrived and Demelza's eyes automatically found the Captain. He was talking with her father, smiling joyfully. Demelza would have spent an entire afternoon admiring this man and the wonderful light in his eyes when he was smiling. She admired his clothes, realizing that he was wearing a very beautiful coat. Why did he make such an effort? Was it for her? For her father? Or for Lady Elizabeth?

She then suddenly felt that someone was looking at her, and realized that Elizabeth was sitting in an armchair, some meters next to her, a book in her hands. Elizabeth's look was indecipherable. When she realized Demelza's glance, she seemed to relax, and even smiled at her. Demelza smiled in return. Francis, who was standing next to Ross, quickly joined Verity and Demelza.

\- Miss Demelza, I hope you enjoyed our house?

\- I did Sir, she answered. Trenwith was as I imagined it. Great and sumptuous.

Francis seemed delighted to hear her affirmation. He then politely invited the ladies to settle in the others seats. Demelza sat next to Verity in a fine sofa, right next to Lady Elizabeth. A porcelain tea set was waiting on a law table just in front of them. Verity served Demelza and Elizabeth and left to serve the men, who were still standing. A cold silence took place when Verity left the sofa, making Demelza feel uncomfortable. She looked around. Drake and her father were talking with the Poldark cousins, and Verity was now starting a conversation with Samuel, a teacup in her hands. Demelza internally fought to not set her eyes on the Captain.

\- I hope you enjoy your stay in Cornwall?

Elizabeth's soft voice surprised her, but she nonetheless felt relieved to have someone to talk with.

\- I do, she answered. Cornwall is my favorite place in England.

\- Really? Maybe it is because you are not used to it. I am afraid that if you stay longer, you would find yourself bored by the calm of the region. Cornwall has nothing to do with London. When I was your age, I remembered that my visits to the capital were the most exciting moments for me.

\- London is very appealing, indeed.

\- I would love to go back there someday. Not that I complain about Trenwith!

\- I understand.

They both smiled to each other. There was something in Elizabeth that intimidated Demelza. Even though she was incapable to define the reason why, she had the feeling that she would not be able to get along with her, despite her friendliness. Elizabeth asked her about the places she had visited in Cornwall during her different stays. Even if their conversation remained superficial, Demelza still managed to make Lady Poldark laugh and vice versa.

And this did not go unnoticed for Ross. He was still keeping an eye on Demelza. Even if all he could see was her profile - and the beauty of her long ginger hair - he could tell at the way she was slowly playing with her fingers that she was tensed. He realized how strange it was to know so much about her with only a few clues. After all, it was the third time he was seeing her. He wanted to know everything about her. Her life, her family, her dreams, her fears. Even if they did not have shared any words, Ross felt relieved by the presence of other people in the room. The last time he had found himself alone with Lady Carne, he had completely lost his control. He would never disrespect her the way he did at Killewarren. Never again. She was a Lady, after all. Not a maid. He had felt lucky when he comprehended that she had not talked about their kiss to anyone. In fact, no matter how strange it was, he internally knew she would not.

All of a sudden, Ross's eyes met Elizabeth's. She seemed still upset, but he could see she was trying not to show it. It was strange now to see Lady Demelza sitting silently next to the woman he had once wanted for his own. His past, right next to what he wanted to be his future. No matter how hard the task would be. Ross rapidly focused on the conversation between Francis and Thomas, hoping that Demelza would not be too embarrassed to stay with Mrs. Poldark.

* * *

The sun was darkening when Thomas Carne judged it was the time to take leave from Trenwith. He had spent a wonderful time. He would have never thought that the Poldarks were such pleasant people. In fact, he was quite proud to get along with them. Francis Poldark's father was very known in the county, as well as Captain Poldark's parents. Both men were very respectable, and he felt delighted to see them talk with his sons. But he had rapidly realized that Demelza seemed to be somewhere else. She had spent the main part of her time talking with everyone except for Ross Poldark. In fact, the Captain did not try to talk to her either. Even if this surprise Thomas, he decided that this could wait. He had more urgent problems to solve. Once his sons had thanked their hosts for their enjoyable reception, he finally made his way to the carriage, accompanied by Sir Francis and his wife.

Demelza stood up and graciously thanked Lady Verity as her Father and brothers were outside, waiting for the carriage. Verity told her that she was free to come anytime, and Demelza gave her her most honest smile. Trenwith was a wonderful place, and Verity was an amazing company. Actually, they both understood each other, knowing what it meant to be the only woman of the family.

As he was waiting in the shadows of the hall linking the main entrance to the living room, Ross observed her. He had first followed his cousin with Mr. Carne and the others, but had stopped, realizing that someone was missing. And now here he was, waiting for her. He watched her say goodbye to Aunt Agatha with a great smile and make her way in direction of the hall.

Demelza pensively walked. But, when she lifted her eyes, she jumped in surprise. He was here, looking at her, standing with the stature of a soldier.

\- I hope you enjoyed your afternoon here, he softly said.

His lips moved into a shy smile. His dark eyes were locked on hers, and he slowly rose his eyebrows as he waited for her answer.

\- I had a wonderful time, Sir.

\- You can call me Ross.

He finally approached her and moved his left arm in her direction, standing straight next to her. She felt something electric in the air as he did so, but finally managed to grip her right hand to his arm. As she lifted her head, she saw that he was looking at her. They looked at each other, and for a moment Demelza thought that he about to kiss her. But he did not. He led her to the main door, where Elizabeth and Francis were standing. As they were reaching the courtyard, Thomas was taking his place in the carriage, next to Drake. Demelza felt that everyone was looking at them, but surprisingly, she was not feeling weird about it. It felt right to be next to Captain Poldark.

He helped her to get in the carriage, taking her soft hand in his as she was climbing on the footboard. Demelza sat next to Samuel.

\- Sir Thomas, he finally said, it was a pleasure to have you here.

\- The pleasure was all mine, Captain. I hope to see you at Carne House before our departure.

\- I certainly will. Feel free to come to Nempara or to the mine whenever you want to, and as well for the rest of your family.

As he was adding the end of the sentence, Ross gave a sidelong glance to Lady Demelza. Thomas thanked him, and Ross went back as the carriage started to move. Demelza looked at him one last time, and they both shared a smile.

 _"You can call me Ross"_ , she remembered as the Carnes were leaving the courtyard.

 _Ross..._

* * *

\- Ross, I have to admit that you had a wonderful idea to invite the Carnes at Trenwith.

Ross lifted his head from his plate. After the Carnes had left, Francis had strongly insisted for him to stay for dinner. Even if he was not fond of the Trenwith suppers - now that all of this belonged to the past -, he still owed his cousin for his help. Actually, now that Francis was aware of Ross's inclination for Lady Carne, everything between them was going well. Ross could see that his cousin had stopped to look at him awkwardly each time Elizabeth was talking to him.

\- I agree! exclaimed Verity. I was very happy to meet them all. Lady Demelza is a wonderful young lady.

 _Indeed, she is._

\- A pity I did not manage to stay this afternoon, add Charles Poldark with a very deep voice.

His sentence ended with a succession of loud coughings. Ross frowned. His uncle seemed to be in a bad way. Aunt Agatha finally guided the discussion to another subject, to Ross's huge relief.

After dinner, Francis asked Ross to come to discuss some "important matters" in his bureau. Once they found themselves alone, Francis invited his cousin to settle in a chair while he poured him a glass of whiskey.

\- So, Ross, Francis said as he gave him his glass. What do you think about this afternoon?

Ross managed to not roll his eyes. At least, he had decided to put Francis in the know. Now, he had to face the consequences. Francis could definitely not contain his enthusiasm.

\- I think we obtained Sir Carne's respect, which is not insignificant.

\- You are right. But what do you think about Miss Demelza? She seemed to avoid you.

\- Yes, I noticed it too. I think she was embarrassed.

\- Is she aware of your feelings?

\- Well... Yes, and no.

\- What do you mean, Ross?

 _Don't tell him about the kiss._

\- I think she perceived my attraction for her at Killewarren. We talked a lot. She did not seem to feel comfortable today because her father was there, I presume.

\- Sir Thomas said they would go back to London at the end of the month.

\- I know.

\- We should probably organize a meeting with Mr. Carne at Trenwith, where you would ask for his daughter's hand.

\- I agree with you, but not at Trenwith, and not now. First, I want him to see my estate, as well as Lady Carne.

 _I want to be sure Nempara is what she wants._

* * *

Demelza jumped on her bed. She was exhausted. Her father did not stop asking questions about the Poldarks during their way home. She noticed his interest for Captain Poldark. Of course. The moment he led her to the carriage had seemed to catch all of her family members. Now Drake was constantly making jokes about Ross Poldark to tease her.

As she looked in the direction of her window, Demelza remembered this moment, one of the rare she had with Ross.

 _Ross._

She closed her eyes and smiled. How could she doubt that he had feelings for her? She wanted to see him. To be alone with him, to know everything about this man she admired so much. She had never felt this way before. And if?... And if everything was false? Demelza saw the way Lady Elizabeth looked at him. There was something strange between them. The rumors seemed to be true. They used to be lovers before the Captain went to the War. Maybe he had acted like that just to make Elizabeth jealous.

No. No, it could not be. Demelza suddenly sat in the dark, gripping her pillow between her arms. She finally let out a long sight. It would be another long night.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this! I really want to show the admiration Demelza had for Ross, I want this dimension to look like in the TV Show. Do you think Sir Carne would allow his daughter to get along with a Poldark?**

 **Continue to Review and do not hesitate to write what you would like to see, it really inspires me!**


	7. Never Let Me Go

****I am back! Very happy to receive your Reviews, and also very sorry to publish this late.**** ** **About this chapter... It is going to be long, and there will be a drama moment.**** ** **I have many ideas for this story and to see that you like it gives me so much inspiration, so thank you!****

* * *

\- What is it, Demelza?

She felt her heart miss a beat as her father ended to read aloud the invitation they had just received. She suddenly realized that her father had asked her a question, and managed to answer:

\- Nothing, Father. I am only surprised.

\- Are you?

She had nothing to answer to this. A servant had come in the living room a few minutes before, bringing a silver tray with several letters. His father had silently read them. Demelza was quietly focused on her crochet - even though she had never been talented with yarn craft - until she heard Thomas's voice say: "A message from Nempara!". She had stopped automatically. Nempara? Captain Poldark's estate?

Thomas was so eager to read that he almost tore the paper as he opened the envelope. Captain Ross Poldark was inviting him and his children - as long as they wished to join him - to come and see the family mine this Thursday. The letter also said that the Captain had taken the liberty to invite Sir Penvenen and his niece as well. Demelza could not believe her ears. Was he doing this for her?

No. Probably not. Even if she deeply wanted to see him again, she really started to get bored by this situation. Ross Poldark was definitely a mystery, and she was tired of it. But, despite all of her resentment, she could not contain the joy that was bursting in her heart. She was invited to Nempara. With her family. And her best friend.

* * *

Captain Poldark had dug in for many hours this Thursday morning, surprising all the other miners. He did not show any trace of strain at all. On the contrary, he seemed excited, untenable. He had left for lunch, saying to his men that he was welcoming visitors in the afternoon. And now, here he was, waiting near the road crossing the mine area, wearing a fine long black jacket and his iconic tricorne hat, looking pensively at the sea. He was rapidly joined by Sir Francis.

\- How are you today, cousin? Francis asked as he gave his horse reins to one of the workers.

\- I am doing well... trying, at least.

Francis rapidly saw the stress in his cousin's behaviour. But he said nothing. He knew Ross very well, and, therefore, he knew any kind word would be useless. All they had to do was to wait.

Ross felt his heartbeat fasten as he heard the distant sound of a horse-drawn carriage approaching. However, he kept his eyes focused on the sea, because it was the only thing that allowed him to remain calm right now. He heard the horses stop, and finally managed to turn his head. Francis was already near the carriage, ready to welcome its passengers. Ross waited.

 _Perhaps she will not come. Perhaps she is disappointed. She does not want to see me again._

So many thoughts were coming to his mind at the same time. He barely smiled when Sir Thomas Carne went out of the carriage, followed by Sir Ray Penvenen. The two men seemed happy to be here, an enchanted smile coming to their face as Francis gave them a joyful greeting. As Sir Penvenen looked at Ross, he made a move, suddenly getting a grip of himself. Ross joined the group and greeted Sir Carne and Sir Penvenen. As the latter was thanking him for his invitation, Ross realized that Lady Caroline was now out of the carriage as well, standing beside her uncle, and looking at him as if he was nothing more than a dusty beggar. But he did not care at all, and even smiled to her as he saluted her. Lady Penvenen simply answered with a polite mundanity, her tone was cold as ice.

\- Good afternoon Sir Francis, Drake said as he left the carriage as well. Captain.

Ross greeted the young boy. And, finally, he saw a red-haired young woman at the level of the carriage door. The sunlight caressed her pale face, adding a lovely glint to her clear blue eyes. She was wearing a refined purple hat, but her face was still shining. Lady Demelza. She looked at him at the moment she left the carriage, and, once again, Ross was incapable to leave his eyes out of hers.

\- Lady Demelza, I am delighted to see you here! Francis exclaimed as she made her way to him, a stunning smile on her lips.

\- As I am, Sir Francis, she answered. Captain Poldark.

She looked at him once more, a grave expression on her face, and made a quick bow. She boldly lifted her head and tied her head in front of her stomach as she said to him:

\- My brother Samuel asked me to present you his excuses. He is very tired these days, and his condition did not allow him to join us.

She had spoken with a confident tone, that surprised Ross. He tried to decipher the emotion present in her look. Was it anger? Indignation? Anyway, she seemed to be ready to hide it from him.

\- Your brother is all excused, My Lady, Ross said.

The visit was very pleasant. Ross and Francis showed to their guests all the main buildings of Wheal Leisure, presenting the main workers as well. Sir Ray and Sir Thomas were very interested in the area, often asking questions about the capacity, the work conditions, the price of coal these times, etc. Ross felt relieved to see that his cousin was capable to answer to all of the questions aside with him. It showed the capacity of the Poldark members to stay solid, assuring a great image in trade.

Plus, it allowed him to observe Lady Caroline and Lady Demelza, who were staying aside from the group, walking in the main paths and watching the workers. Demelza seemed to be very thoughtful. Sometimes, she seemed to stop listening to Lady Caroline, focusing on the green grass, or the wind, and even the see. Her hair was dancing with the wind, and it was as if she had always belonged to this place. She was speaking with the workers, smiling to them with a joyful light in her eyes. She was looking at every part of the mine with what Ross hoped was admiration. She seemed to be pleased. And he deeply wanted it to be so.

Caroline was trying to do the talking to her friend, but she rapidly comprehended that the task would be difficult. Demelza was so contemplative this afternoon, and Caroline could easily suspect why. There was something weird between her and Captain Poldark. As if something had happened between those two. But despite all of Caroline's attempts to obtain Demelza's declaration, her friend had remained silent. It was the first time Caroline had the feeling to be set aside, and she hated it.

\- This place is amazing, isn't it? asked Demelza as the reached for Caroline's hand.

\- It is just a mine, answered Caroline.

\- Oh, come on! Look at the position! Have you ever visit a mine situated just atop of cliffs? The sea is wonderful from here.

\- I do not think the workers really have the time to admire it the way you do.

Demelza looked at her friend with concern.

\- Is something wrong, Caroline?

\- You tell me.

\- What do you mean?

Caroline sighed before stating:

\- I have all the means of the world to think that you are hiding me something. Something in relation to Captain Ross Poldark, to be exact.

Demelza stopped. They were near the main building of the area. She took a look at the group. Her father, Drake and Caroline's uncle were listening to Sir Francis. Captain Poldark was beside his cousin, folding his arms. They were far enough.

\- Indeed, something happened. I decided to avoid this man.

\- Are you serious?

Caroline's tone betrayed her enthusiasm, making Demelza roll her eyes.

\- What made you change your mind? Caroline asked.

\- Nothing in particular, lied Demelza. I simply realized he was just being polite with me, nothing more.

Caroline squinted, not sure if she had to believe such a weird explanation. But she did not say a thing. For now, this was more than sufficient. She truly hoped Captain Poldark would remain well away from her best friend.

On the other end of the mine, Ross was trying not to let his attention to Lady Demelza be too obvious for his guests. But he was very concerned. She seemed to be angry at him. Not that he was surprised by such behavior, after all, he had been nothing else than an oaf in her present. First by colliding with her as a drunkard, then taking the liberty to kiss her as if she was nothing more than a servant. She had all the rights to be mad at him. But he could not help it. He had to talk to her.

\- I fear, my dear fellows, that this marks the end of our visit. I hope you enjoyed it, Francis said.

\- 'Course we did! exclaimed Drake.

\- Indeed, my son speaks the truth. You can both be proud of your mine, Sir Francis and Captain Ross.

Ray also thanked them, assuring he was as delighted as the Carnes.

\- Now, I think we must reach the girls, add Sir Thomas. It appears they made their own visit.

\- If I may ask, my lords, Ross requested, would you like to have some tea to Nempara before leaving us?

Ray and Thomas looked at each other but finally accepted. After all, Thomas had confessed to his friend about his desire to see all of Captain Poldark's possessions, "just in case of any matrimonial affairs". He had noticed the interest of the Captain for his daughter, and knowing that the Poldarks had a famous name in the county thanks to their influence, he really hoped his suppositions were true.

As Demelza entered in the carriage, she felt Ross's look on her. He was on his horse, which appeared to be as dark as the Captain's eyes. A shiver went down her spine as the carriage started to move. Despite all her indignation, she was incapable to look away from him. He was majestuous on his horse, and handsome, as always. She wondered how it would feel to be on a horse with him. Finally, the Captain focused on his mount as Sir Francis joined him and they both started to trot aside each other, leading the conductors.

 _ _Stop it, you silly girl.__

Demelza looked back at the carriage interior, feeling Caroline's suspective glance.

* * *

The way to Nempara was not very long. As they were approaching, Ross galloped to be the first to arrive. He knew Francis would wait for the other to get out, letting him the time to check everything was in order. He had let strong orders to Jud and Prudy. They had to clean the entire house, to make enough tea, to check the sheep and clean their enclosure. He felt relieved to see that everything was in order.

\- Jud! Prudy! he shouted as he entered. We have visitors.

Prudy was the first to arrive, and Ross noticed she had made an effort with her appearance. For now, everything was faultless. Ross smiled to her before going to the front door, waiting for the group to arrive.

\- Sir and Lady Penvenen, Sirs and Lady Carne, welcome to my humble estate, Ross said in a brief reverence.

Sir Thomas and Sir Ray were already trying to admire the aforesaid estate, although they were still sitting in the stopped carriage. Ross happily opened the door as Francis waited for everyone to get out, his hand behind his back. Once again, Demelza was the last, and Ross rapidly managed to take her hand in order to help her going down the little step. She first looked at him with surprise, but let him do so. Once she was standing, Ross quickly let go her hand and led the guests to the main room.

\- I am afraid my house is more humble than Trenwith, said Ross while Prudy was serving tea to the group.

\- More humble, indeed, answered Caroline with pride.

Ray sent a dark look to his niece. What was wrong with her?

\- But absolutely charming, rectified Sir Thomas.

Ross smiled to him. He and Francis were standing while Sir Thomas and Sir Ray were sitting in the finest armchairs of the room. Drake, Demelza and Caroline were all sitting on the sofa, silently looking around the room. As Francis started to talk with the gentlemen, Ross silently observed each of the guests. If Lady Caroline seemed disappointed to be here, her uncle was listening to his friend with nothing else than warmth in his eyes. Drake and his father seemed also pleased to discover Nempara. As for Lady Demelza, she seemed to be, once more, very thoughtful.

This place was amazing. Demelza could not help but admit it. It was plain but comfortable and quiet.

 _ _The lady who would be the housekeeper of this place shall definitely be happy.__

And, even if she was now too resigned to admit it, she still wanted to become this lady.

\- This house, Captain Poldark. I assume it has always belonged to your family?

Sir Thomas's voice brought Ross out of his contemplation.

\- Indeed, Sir, he answered. First, this place was just a simple barn, but my grandfather started to build this house, and my father achieved its construction thanks to the family mine's prosperity.

\- I see. I must congratulate you for all the efforts you have made so far. Many people told me that your estate was badly impacted by your absence due to the War, but all I see here is a great household.

\- I thank you, Sir Thomas.

They both shared an honest smile. As everyone ended their tea, Ross felt Francis's insisting glance. With a slow head move, his cousin silently showed him the window.

\- Well, stated Ross as everyone ended their tea, the sun allows us to go outside. I would be very happy to show you the surroundings, if you wish to, of course.

\- That is a request we cannot refuse! uttered Sir Penvenen as he rose from his seat.

This time, Ross was the only one to know every secrets about Nempara. Therefore, he was the only one to guide the group, presenting any places he judged interesting, trying his most to focus on anything else than Lady Caroline's obvious boredom. Nonetheless, the wind started to rise considerably, and Francis asked the guests to go inside. One of the most deceitful elements of Cornwall: the weather. As everyone was going back to the main house, Ross saw Demelza near the sheep enclosure.

Without saying a word, he made his way towards her. Anytime he was approaching her, he had feeling that she could be afraid of him, and therefore tried to be as gentle as he could - at least, he had tried. Here he was now, standing behind her, admiring her lovely red curls moving around her neck as she was removing one of her gloves to caress a lamb.

\- What a wonderful estate you have, Captain Poldark, she said, making him jump.

How did she know he was here? Once more, she was letting him agog.

\- I thank you, My Lady.

Demelza closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks burn.

She suddenly turned over, looking at the main house as she started to make her way toward it. She did not even look at him this time. Was she really going to avoid him eternally?

 _ _No way__ , thought Ross.

\- I am very glad you enjoy your time here, you know, he said.

She said nothing, but her heart was racing.

\- Feel free to come back anytime. You shall always be welcomed.

\- I do not think it would be proper for a lady to go to a gentleman's house on her own.

\- Of course it would not be proper. This is the reason why I would also invite one of your family members as well.

\- What makes you believe I would want to see you so often?

She had stopped and was now facing him, her eyebrows pleated. There was animosity in her voice. Ross moved forward, his eyes locked on hers as he answered:

\- Well, if you do not want to come back here, it is your right.

\- Exactly.

\- Have I offended you in any way, Lady Carne? Ross asked as she was about to leave him.

Was he serious? Demelza turned over, feeling lucky they were far enough from the main house and that no one could see or hear them.

\- Are you making fun of me? she demanded, visibly annoyed.

\- I am not, Ross answered, his face full of incomprehension.

\- Don't you dare to lie to me!

\- I am not!

She stopped, facing him once more. What was wrong with this bloody man?

\- Then tell me, what do you want?

\- I beg your pardon?

\- Stop doing this thing, Captain. Stop acting like you were not well aware of what you are doing. I know the truth.

Ross could not believe his ears. What was she talking about? She seemed to be furious, but, most of all, hurt. Ross could also feel anger grow in his mind. He hated to see someone yelling at him, no matter who the person was.

\- What truth?

\- I know you were about to marry Lady Elizabeth Poldark right before leaving for America.

\- Who told you such a...

\- But you when you came back, she was already promised to your cousin. I know it. And I am pretty sure you still have something for her, not that I mind, really.

This was the first time Ross was seeing her like this.

\- I can assure you that...

\- Is that true? she demanded, lifting her head with disdain.

He sighed heavily as he understood her strong need for answers.

\- Yes, this part of the story is true.

She seemed shocked as if she had hoped, deep down, that it was not.

\- But I can truly admit I do not love her anymore, Ross added, stepping towards her.

She lifted her eyes in silence, her mouth closed.

\- How did you dare?

\- Demelza...

\- How could you make me believe you had feelings for me without telling me this?

\- I told you I would tell you everything in time, just...

\- You kissed me! she shouted.

There was a silence, after what she said:

\- Was it another of your trick? Another way to obtain my trust? A way to be ensured you would have my heart, and then access to all the goods marrying a Carne would bring you?

\- Is that what you think of me?

This time, he seemed offended by her suspicions. They were looking at each other with fury, feeling the electricity between them. Was she really thinking he would be capable of doing this?

\- Prove me I am wrong, I beg you. How could a man like you fall for a young heiress like me?

\- I thought you knew more than that about me.

\- How can I? I just saw you thrice, and you told me nothing about yourself.

She had a point.

\- Do you think I am doing all of this just to trick you, Demelza?

He was now looking at her as if she was the most important human being of the planet. He looked considerably angry, but still his voice was soft as silk as he stated:

\- Do you think I would kiss you the way I did if I was in love with another woman?

She was speechless, feeling tears gathering in her eyes.

\- I did so because I wanted to. Because I saw you in pain and I could not see you like that. And yes, I am well aware it was not proper at all to act that way. I know who you are. I know your rank, your family, your title. But it is not the reason why I tried to get along with you.

\- That's enough, she whispered as she tried to leave.

He grabbed her hand before she could make any move, making her shiver.

\- I am doing all of this because I want you beside me, more than anything. And this is all I have ever wanted since I set my eyes on you the first night I met you.

His words directly touched her heart, and she felt a tear going down her cheek. She could not move. Everything around her seemed to be blurred. Everything except his face and his eyes.

\- However, as you said, you have all the right to doubt it. But, Lady Carne, I beg you to trust me, and to allow me to obtain your trust once again.

He was so close to her, she thought he would kiss her at any moment now.

\- I am not going to touch you, not if you do not allow me to. This, I promise. Just tell me what to do, and I shall act. If you want me to disappear from your life, I will. If not, allow me to continue what I was trying to do. All I want is your trust, My Lady.

\- Are you... Are you sincere?

\- I am.

She shyly managed to put her hand on his cheek - knowing he was still keeping her other hand -, caressing his face in perfect silence. She tried to decipher his look. He seemed to be sincere. She felt joy growing in her heart, dispelling all the anger she had felt the minutes before. If all of this was a dream, she begged her mind not to wake up.

\- Then, Sir, I give you my trust.

He smiled at her but did not move. As she let down her hand, he started to guide her towards the house.

\- I would love to extend this conversation, he said as they walked, but I think our absence would trouble the others. Plus, there is something I would like to discuss with your father.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this Chapter! I cannot wait to read your Reviews, feel free to let me know what you would like to see in the next one!**


	8. Revelations

**Hi everyone! I am so happy to post this new chapter. Special thanks to ginnieweasley777 for her help as second reader and corrector.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

George Warleggan was not a patient man, and as his carriage reached the front steps of Carne House he was definitely relieved. He hated to wait, especially when he had urgent affairs to settle. Someone came and opened the carriage door and he climbed out in a hurry. As he arrived in the main hall he noted that the house was as big and beautiful as he remembered it. He had so many memories there. Philip, the butler of the estate, was standing in front of the stairs.

"Sir Warleggan," he said with a bow. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Philip. May I see Sir Thomas?"

"I fear my master left the house early this morning to go to Killewarren, aside with Sir Samuel."

"I see... Never mind. Is Miss Demelza here?"

"Yes, Sir. I shall announce you."

"Thank you."

Philip gave him another bow and left. George took off his top hat as well as his cloak, and gave it to another servant who had just arrived. Philip was back in the main hall, saving George from his aversion of expectation.

"Miss Demelza will receive you in the french lounge. Let me lead you."

George followed the butler through the numerous corridors of the house. Philip finally stopped in front of a white half-opened door. Philip entered first, and announced:

"Sir George Warleggan, Miss."

He then left the room and greeted George with another reverence. George reset his jacket and entered. Lady Demelza was sitting in a fine blue armchair, a book in her hands. The french lounge was one of her favorite rooms of Carne House, and he knew it. It was not as luxurious as the rest of the estate, but it was very light thanks to the numerous windows. In a sense, it corresponded to Demelza. Not very sophisticated, but still bright. As he made his way towards her, she stood up and gave him a brief curtsey. She then approached him, a smile on her lips.

"George! I am glad to see you here!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Demelza," he said before taking her hand to give a small kiss on her knuckles. "I hope I do not interrupt you."

"Of course you do not! In fact, I started to get bored. I tried to read one of the books my father gave me, but it did not help at all. Do you want something to drink?"

"I will take a glass of port, if you have some, but I will not be able to stay long as I have some obligations elsewhere."

Demelza nodded and silently asked one of the servants present in the room to go for it.

"Thank you," George said as Demelza invited him to take a seat.

"How was London?" she asked.

"Enjoyable, entertaining, crowded... as always. I was really glad to go there with the Smeatons. You know how much I love our capital."

"I do," she smiled.

"However, I have to admit that I was quite surprised to receive a letter from your father. I leave the county for only three weeks, and when I am back I hear news saying that a Cornwall gentleman is now publicly courting you."

George saw Demelza's cheeks turn red as she lifted her head in his direction.

"I see that the rumour mill is quick in Cornwall," she answered.

George let out a small laughter before adding, "Indeed. Nonetheless, these same rumours gave me the name of your new admirer, and I did not believe them until your father's writing proved me they were correct."

Demelza squinted as George laid back in his armchair, taking the time to slowly cross his hands.

"Tell me, Demelza. When have you made the acquaintance of Captain Ross Poldark?"

There was something wrong in the way he had pronounced Captain Poldark's name. His tone was full of anger.

"I met him at Hargtonhill, during the ball organized by the Smeatons, more than a month ago. If I remember correctly, you were also invited."

"How did you met him?"

"Mrs Smeaton made the presentations," she lied. "Captain Poldark was also at the ball of Killewarren. This time you were already in London."

George slowly nodded.

"Do you know him?" Demelza asked.

"I do know him, yes. I assume you already know the amicable relationship I have with his cousin Francis, who lives in Trenwith."

"Ray Penvenen told us about it. I also met Sir Francis Poldark and his wife, Elizabeth. They even invited us to Trenwith, where I got to know the rest of the family, including Miss Verity, with whom I keep a regular correspondence."

"Your father also wrote me that Captain Poldark invited you to visit his mine as well as his estate."

"Yes, indeed. Is there something wrong, George?"

"You seem to me very happy to know that you are getting along with the Poldarks from Trenwith. Francis and Elizabeth are both honest people. But I am afraid to be quite reluctant about Francis's cousin."

"May I ask you why?"

"Captain Poldark is a fierce man, too stubborn to have allies in the county. I assume you already know that when he came back from the War his father was dead, and all he had was a dying mine and a rusting estate."

Demelza was focused on George's words, although he was not the first who had tried to convince her not to bond with Ross Poldark. Caroline was very good at this game.

"I am aware of it."

"Even though he is now leading many operations to try to save his mine, I fear that his attempts are mostly vain. I tried to buy his shares for Wheal Leisure, but he strongly refused to sell anything, stating that he did not want to receive my help. My dear, forgive my words, but I do not think he is the kind of man that could suit you."

 _On the contrary, George. He is the only man who can suit me._

"Are you sure of it, George?"

Demelza's tone was calm, but there was still boldness in her eyes.

"Well..."

"Indeed, Captain Poldark is not a wealthy man. Less wealthy than my family. I am fully aware of his condition, and of what the amount of my dowry would mean to him. But I can assure you that he is sincere with me, and does not want my sympathy to obtain my money. You are right, he is stubborn, but he is not a liar, and I am certain you already know that."

"I know him very well, Demelza. I knew him before he left England to fight in America. At that time, he was a different man."

"He changed because of the War, as would any man."

"I think he also changed because of what he found, once back in Cornwall."

Demelza tensed. Was George aware of Ross's previous relations?

"I saw him with Mrs Elizabeth Poldark, who is now his cousin's wife. They were very close. I would even say they were in love. This was not the kind of affection you can wipe off."

"Do you think I am not aware of this? What is wrong with you, George?"

"I am sorry if I offended you, Demelza..."

"You did not offend me, I just do not understand why you despise him so much." George seemed to be surprised at her words, but she continued, "Even if you did not say it, I know you too well to guess he is not a man you like. Am I wrong?"

George lowered his head.

"You are right."

"Can you tell me his sins? Despite of an inferior wealth, stubborness, and the fact that he had lost everything he had upon his return from the War, including his first love?"

 _He has something I seek. Elizabeth's heart._

Even if George was trying to hide it, he had always loved the gentle Elizabeth Chynoweth, who was now the new Lady Poldark. She was everything George admired: beauty, softness, charisma, and cleverness. And he knew that, despite her dedication to Francis, she still had something for Ross. Therefore, it was jealousy that made him hate this man. And now, the man he wanted to destroy was courting Miss Demelza Carne, a young heiress, but also one of his childhood friends. He could not accept it.

"I just want you to be happy, Demelza. And I fear that despite of all the good intentions this man may have, his previous inclination for Lady Elizabeth Poldark could hurt you. Plus, I do not want you to deny yourself. You are a Carne. Even if your father wants to respect your wills in term of marital affair, I think you do not visualize what marrying Ross Poldark would truly mean. Living in a small house, in a small town, with less money than what you ever had... It is not something you would have to face if you chose to marry a rich gentleman from London or from Cornwall such as..."

"Sir Adam Seltwon?"

George paused.

"I knew it. You are the one who advised my father to make the presentations, aren't you?"

"Adam Seltwon is a very good suitor."

"George, please! Do you not know me at all? Can you imagine me marrying a man as arrogant as the young Seltwon?"

No, but I cannot imagine you marrying a man as tiresome and irreverent as Ross Poldark.

"You are one of my closest friends here," Demelza said, "therefore your advice is very important to me. If there is anything else that you wish to tell me about Captain Poldark, something significant, feel free to do so. But please, I beg you to respect my choices. I am old enough."

"As you wish," George answered, his teeth gritted.

* * *

"How was ya mornin' at the mine, Sir?"

"Not very efficient, Prudie. Is my bath ready?"

"Yes, Sir."

Ross washed himself in a hurry. As he went out of his room, Jud told him his horse was ready. He thanked both of them for their effectiveness, and ran out. As he led his mount, he let his thoughts invade his mind. The mine was not prosperous at all, but there was still something to dig in. According to Captain Henshaw, a new seam had been found, and hopefully it would lead to a good surprise. It was all he wanted for now. His relationship with Miss Demelza seemed to be solid, and he truly expected to obtain Sir Carne's approval to marry her. Now he was certain she was the one, and since their quarrel at Nampara everything was going well. Ross had tried to be the as honest as he could with her, and she truly seemed to trust him. He had even managed to make her laugh once or twice. Her laughter was lovely. But most of all, he loved the smile she had on her lips every time her eyes met his. From the numerous discussions he had had with Sir Carne, he knew the latter would allow him to get along with his daughter. Although it was not the very first time Ross was courting someone, Demelza was younger than him, and he did not want to rush things this time.

On his way, Ross stopped his horse near an immense field full of different kinds of wildflowers. In a hour, he was at the gate of Carne House, and he hoped Lady Carne was already waiting for him.

"Captain Ross Poldark."

Running his hand in his hair, Ross made his way in the room. She was standing near the main window, the sunlight making her eyes spark. Her hands entwined, she waited for him reach her. They both bowed.

"My Lady."

"Captain. How was the mine today?"

"We may have found a new seam. I hope it will be copper this time."

"This is promising. We must celebrate. Do you want anything to drink?"

"I would love to. Whatever you want."

"A glass of red wine?"

"Perfect," he smiled.

She reached a table and rang the small bell on it.

"Is your father here?"

"My father is at Killewarren with Samuel. Drake is my chaperon today."

Ross was surprised to see that Drake was not in the room. He then heard Demelza's stifled laughter.

"My brother did not want to be omnipresent, as he said. He does not like this kind of formal situation. Therefore, he will allow me to go to the gardens with you for a walk. That would allow him to keep an eye on us from his office windows." Demelza approached him and whispered, a hand next to her mouth, "He wanted to be alone to finish his lecture."

Ross chuckled. Deep down, he knew Drake's absence was the fruit of a very long negotiation that Demelza had won. He was beginning to know her very well.

* * *

As a carriage approached the gate of Trenwith, Verity entered one of the lounges.

"Francis," she said, "I think your guest is almost here."

Verity's brother almost jumped out of his chair, surprising Elizabeth, who was sitting in another corner of the room.

"Thank you, Verity." Francis approached his wife and offered her his arm. "My dear, since my father is indisposed, we must welcome him."

Quietly, Elizabeth closed her book and took Francis's arm. As they were crossing the living room, Elizabeth felt some excitement in her husband's behaviour. It was always the case when George Warleggan was coming at Trenwith. Francis could not hide his admiration for such a man. It had to be said that George was an impressive man, completely capable to obtain anything he wanted in life. It was not surprising to see such a gentleman being admired.

Verity silently followed Francis and Elizabeth, feeling the tensions invading her mind as they reached the porch. The young Warleggan was not someone she really liked, and yet there was something in his manners that scared her a bit. This man was not someone to be trusted. But she could see the true sympathy Francis had for him, although she was incapable to find a proper explanation for it.

George slowly got out of his carriage, and silently greeted his hosts with a reverence.

"It is a pleasure to see you at Trenwith, my friend," exclaimed Francis.

"You know how glad I am to come," answered George as he discreetly looked at Lady Elizabeth.

George and Francis both shared a quick embrace, and then George saluted Elizabeth and Verity with his customary good manners.

"How is your father, Francis?"

"Sadly, my father is weary. His coughs are increasing. Doctor Choake prescribed a lot of rest."

"A pity," answered George as Verity offered him a cup of tea. "I wish him the best recovery possible."

"It is very kind of you, George," said Elizabeth, "Thank you."

George shyly smiled to her. She was beautiful, as always. Her brown curls highlighted the harmony of her features. God, he wished she was his.

"I hope you forgive my lateness. I had to go to Carne House early this afternoon, and it is much more afar from Trenwith than I thought."

"Of course," said Francis, "Do not worry. George, you were not very late."

"I had no idea you knew the Carnes!" remarked Verity.

"Indeed, I do know them. Very well, moreover."

"We had the pleasure to make their acquaintance at Killewarren. Francis met Miss Demelza Carne and Miss Caroline Penvenen at Hargtonhill, if I remember correctly?" asked Elizabeth.

"Indeed, my dear, you are right. And I am delighted to know them. Sir Raymond Penvenen is a fine man, as well as his friend, Sir Thomas Carne. But I have to admit that I did not know a lot about the Carnes, knowing they spend the most of their time in London. Still, Sir Carne and his children are very enjoyable people."

"I agree with you," George added. "Sir Thomas Carne was one of my father's friends. When he died, I was very young, but the Carnes still kept good relations with my uncle. When I was about thirteen, I spent almost my entire summer at their house in London. I still keep an excellent memory of it."

Verity was silent. A man such as George Warleggan, friend with Miss Demelza's family? This was quite hard to comprehend. Since her visit to Trenwith, Demelza and Verity had been writing to each other as often as possible. There was a lot of things they had in common, such as their will of liberty, the fact to have been the only girl of the family, their expectations in life. But Miss Demelza had never mentioned her friendship with the Warleggans. Actually, the subject had never been tackled at all. Did Demelza know that Ross and George were enemies? She had to write to her.

"Therefore, I assume you know Miss Demelza?" asked Francis.

"I do. She is a friend."

"I suppose you are, in that case, aware of her relationship with my cousin in-law?" asked Elizabeth with boldness.

"I heard the rumours."

In fact, George was still annoyed by the news. How could a Carne marry a Poldark? He could not bear it, despite of his desire to respect his friend. Demelza had the gift to persuade anyone thanks to her gentleness. He knew her very well. She was determined to continue her ridiculous project with Captain Ross Poldark. By chance, he had not made his proposal yet, and George truly hoped he would not. But something was troubling him. It was as if Demelza had feelings for Ross. He hoped it was not the case. Demelza was a clever woman, the most intelligent he knew. She was not the kind of woman who would risk everything for such a vulgar fling... Was she?

As he looked at Elizabeth, an idea sprouted in his mind. Was Sir Thomas aware of Ross's previous love story? A satisfied smile came on his lips.

 _I shall have to write a letter once I return._

* * *

Carne House gardens were beautiful. It was not the first time Ross was walking there, but he was still amazed. Demelza was quietly walking in front of him. She was wearing a fine purple dress in satin, and her long hair was freely dancing down her back, her face cleared thanks to two golden clips. Her uncommon beauty was breathtaking. Ross slowed down, silently admiring her.

"My Lady."

She stopped and turned towards him.

"What is it, Sir?"

"Would you accompany me to my horse? There is something I would like to show you."

She seemed surprised, but smiled as she accepted his arm. Ross guided her towards the pathways, his heart strongly beating in his chest. It felt so good to be in love once again. But this time, everything was different. This time, the woman he wanted was far more innocent than any young Elizabeth Chynoweth would have ever been. This time, he had been charmed by someone he had never suspected before.

As they reached the stable, Ross asked Demelza if she was afraid of horses. Her answer did not surprise him at all, and she left his arm to make her way towards Ross's black stallion. At first, the animal seemed surprised to see an unknown figure approaching. However, a few moments after, Demelza was slowly caressing it's forehead. Seeing the light in Demelza's eyes, Ross smiled in silence as he reached the pockets on the saddle. He slowly brought a bouquet out of it. Too focused on the horse's eyes, Demelza did not see it.

"This is for you," Ross said as he gave her the flowers.

"Sir... They are wonderful!"

"How many times will I have to ask you to call me Ross?" he asked as she was still admiring the splendid bouquet in her hands.

"Excuse me. I still do not realize…"

"What?"

"All of this."

"Oh, I see. And does it displease you?"

"I think you already know my answer, Ross."

He loved to hear her pronounce his name.

"Miss Demelza, it has been almost two months since we met each other."

 _To me, it is as if I knew you since I was born, he thought._

"And I hope you know how glad I am to have met you, even if I would have rather hoped to make your acquaintance in other circumstances."

She shyly contained her laugh.

"I know I often acted mysteriously with you, for the only reason that you have strongly troubled me, in the best way it can be. Even if all you can obtain from me is a powerful name and your place in one of the most influential families in the county, I want you to know that I am determined to have you by my side as long as I can. But before I go any further, I would like to be sure that you are well aware of my condition, which is far below yours. Plus, you know about the previous promises I have made in another life, before I went to war. I do not want you to doubt my feelings for you, because they are true, strong, and powerful, as I showed you during that night at Killewarren, even if I know how improper my behaviour was. I would love to continue to court you, if you still allow me to, but a recent message from your father let me suppose that your family would go back to the capital in less than two weeks."

 _That's news to me!_ Demelza was very surprised. Maybe her father had written this letter to force the hand of destiny?

"This is the reason why I let my heart speak." Ross approached her, his eyes locked on hers. Demelza felt the electricity between them as he softly caressed her cheek. "I am in love with you, Miss Demelza Carne."

The world almost fell apart at his words. Demelza felt her heart explode in her chest. Captain Ross Poldark was in love with her. The man she wanted more than anything on earth was now declaring his love. This time, it was not physical. It was not a kiss, or a caress, a touch, or a look. It was a simple sentence, but Demelza felt her blood boil in her veins.

A tear went down her cheek as Ross cupped her face. His eyes were as dark as coal, but she could see a light dancing in his black iris.

"Will you marry me?"

She closed her eyes, her body ready to collapse at any time. She begged for this instant to be real. Quickly, as a flash, she remembered all the moments they had spent together. Their awkward first meeting at Hargtonhill, the coldness in his eyes as he had looked at her for the first time, the smile they had shared at Killewarren, their discussion, his embrace as he had found her in tears, his kiss, the way he had waited for her to lead her to the carriage at Trenwith, their quarrel at Nampara, the conversations they had had around a cup of tea, their shared laughters, their confessions. He was her soulmate. She would be his for eternity.

"Yes," she quietly answered, trying her best not to burst into tears. Tears of joy, for sure.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review, I love to read you as well!**


	9. Knocks On Doors

**__**Chapter Nine: Knocks on doors**__**

Thomas could not believe his eyes. He still had the letter in his hands, and could see the paper shaking because of his own confusion. He read once again:

« (...)

 _ _Even though Captain Poldark belongs to a renowned family, he is a vehement man, and if his boldness is admired by many, it still remains its worst quality. But I do not write you this letter to portray him, for I know your__ _ _cleverness, and you and your family have all the rights to bind__ _ _with such a famous man.__

 _ _When I came to Carne House yesterday, I had the pleasure to be welcomed by Miss Demelza. We talked quite a long time, as we always do, and she confirmed__ _ _to__ _ _me the identity of her suitor. I completely understand her attraction and the admiration she has__ _ _for Ross. In a sense, he deserves it. But there is something I know - and that she knows as well - that I wanted to tell you, as the friend you will always have.__

 _ _Some years ago, when the young Poldark left England, he had a secret alliance with an honourable lady of his age. According to the rumours, they were supposed to marry as soon as he was back. But the War, we know it, was longer than expected, and the woman as well as all Ross's close__ _ _relatives thought him dead. The woman married another man, with whom I am certain she found all the happiness she deserves. Sir Francis Poldark, from Trenwith. If I mention their names, it is only because I am certain they would allow me to. Therefore, Elizabeth Poldark, née Chynoweth, was supposed to marry Ross. Of course, I know you think all of this sad story is only the result of unremitting and pointless rumours, but I have to say that I was there. I saw Ross and Elizabeth, and the indisputable attraction in their eyes, their closeness, their laughter and dances. Myself__ _ _and my friend Francis were certain they were deeply in love with each other, and that a marriage was about to be pronounced. But life decided otherwise.__

 _ _Now, the War ended almost two years ago and we all have changed. I know Lady Elizabeth Poldark is dedicated to her husband. Francis is a lucky man, and they are both happy. I wish them the best, as I wish you the best.__

 _ _I thought you should know this story, for the better. Feel free to act according to your reason. Do not doubt that I am only a man who wants your happiness.__

 _ _My regards to Miss Demelza and your sons,__

 _ _Sincerely yours,__

 _ _George Warleggan.__ »

Thomas had known George since he was a child. He was an honest man. He was loyal. He liked Demelza, although his natural restraint had often hidden his affection. But even if this letter was full of politeness, George definitely seemed to have something against Ross Poldark. But this letter had arrived at a very bad time. Captain Poldark had declared his feelings to Demelza just yesterday.

Thomas remembered this moment very well. The Captain had arrived during the afternoon, and he had spent the main [art of it aside with Thomas's daughter. Thomas had started to trust him, and for this reason he went to Killewarren with Sam, knowing Drake would be the perfect chaperon. When he had arrived he saw the glint of joy Demelza had in her eyes. She reminded him of her mother. Seeing her and the Captain talking near the window of the French lounge, Thomas had left in his office, discreetly asking Samuel to keep an eye on them. As he was reading some letters about his affairs in London, he had heard three loud knocks on his door.

"Come in," he had said, dropping his glasses onto the desk.

Captain Ross Poldark had then entered, his behaviour betraying a deep worry. He had given a slow bow, his hands locked behind his back. And then, he had started to speak, for a very long moment, about how much he enjoyed his time at Carne House, about how delighted he had been to make the acquaintance of this family - particularly, of Miss Demelza Carne - and of his strong wish to be the man who would give her the life she wanted.

"I am fully aware of my economical situation, which is far lower than yours, and for that, I know I am the worst suitor your daughter has ever had."

Thomas had smiled to himself at this end of this sentence. Of course, Ross Poldark was not as wealthy as a Carne, and marrying Demelza would give him a wonderful amount of money. But there was honesty in all of his words. Thomas felt that this man, despite his darkness and his solitude, was feeling something for his daughter. Something powerful. Besides, he was still a Poldark. He had a very influential name.

Therefore, Thomas had let him speak without any interruption. When the Captain was finally done, he had answered:

"I must admit that your request does not surprise me at all. I can see the way you look at my daughter, and all of the attentions you have given her are the ones of a perfect gentleman. You are patient, and I know you would be perfect for her. But let me tell you this - never underestimate her. She is strong, stubborn, independent, but if she agrees to marry you, she will be loyal to you for ever. Besides, she will inherit seven thousand pounds after I die, which is a vast sum of money. I want to be certain you do not behave like this for her money. She is so much more than an heiress. Plus, I will give you the sum of three hundred pounds per month, because I want her to live decently, and I know you will both use this money with sense. At least, I hope so."

"I can assure you, Sir, that I do not want to marry her for her money. She is a wonderful young woman, and my feelings for her are real."

"If you say so. I have a good feeling about you, Captain. But let me add this: if you disappoint her, if you play with her love for you, if you make her suffer in any way, I will have you hanged in a public place in less than two days."

The Captain had seemed to be surprised by Thomas's serious tone, but had silently agreed. Thomas was not afraid to show him his true face. Despite his honourable behaviour, Sir Carne was not a fool and was the kind of man capable of seeking revenge at any cost. Demelza was his child, and he loved her more than any man on earth.

"I accept your request," Thomas had said, seeing a joyful smile growing on Ross's face. "Now, go and see if my daughter wants you as a husband."

And, of course, Demelza had accepted. Seeing them together, smiling at each other, Thomas knew he had made the right choice. This man was good. He would take care of her. He seemed sincere.

However, that was definitely not the kind of man George had depicted in his bloody letter. But now that he had reread it, Thomas was completely lost. And if Ross Poldark was still in love with his cousin's wife? And if he was a dowry chaser? Thomas could not allow it. He had to speak with Demelza.

* * *

She was running as fast as she could. Her anger gave her enough hope and strength. Even though she could hear the servants calling her name, she did not give a care. She had to leave this house. She had to take her horse, no matter how strong the rain was outside. She finally managed to reach the stable, and led Cinder out.

"Miss, don't do this! It's sheer madness!"

She heard Philip's voice behind her, but did not even answer. She was blinded by her indignation. Philip felt totally bereft as he watched his mistress climb up on her father's favorite horse, giving a mistrustful look to the estate before leaving at full tilt.

Once she reached her destination, she was soaked to the skin, but it did not even matter. In the meantime night had almost fallen. She climbed the front steps and gave three knocks on the main door. There, a butler opened, visibly surprised to see her in such a state.

"Miss Demelza!"

He had recognized her. Perfect.

"May I see your master?"

"I am afraid he is busy and..."

"It is an urgent affair."

Her tone was cold as ice, as well as her eyes. The servant felt her anger and decided that her orders were not to be disputed. He nodded and disappeared. As she waited, Demelza felt that her body was starting to shake. Was it because of the rain and the coldness of the air, or because of her outrage? She had no idea. She knew, deep down, that what she was doing was insane. That her father would be troubled once back at Carne House. But she had to do it.

"Demelza! What happened to you? You are shaking!"

She heard George's worried voice, and then all turned red. He rapidly ordered his servants to give her a blanket, but before he ended his sentence, he felt something burning his left cheek. As he put one hand on his new wound, he realized she had just slapped him.

"How dare you?" she asked.

"Demelza, I..."

"How dare you?" she yelled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I read the letter you sent to my father. He told me he was not sure anymore whether I should marry Ross Poldark or not. I went into his office when he left."

She went towards him, and he let out a loud sigh. "Listen. I did it with the only wish to help you -"

He was interrupted by her offended laughter.

"You wanted to help me, really? Be honest with me, George. I know you are lying. You did not do this for me. You did it for you. And now, my father doubts my fiancé. Thanks to you."

 _ _Fiancé?__ George thought. Then, Ross had made his declaration before his letter had arrived at Carne House. Such a pity.

"Please, Demelza, calm down and let me explain."

"I do not want your explanations, George. I want to understand. Why do you despise him so much. Why do you despise me so much?"

"I do not despise you, and you know it."

"Then why do you want to take my happiness out of my life?"

She was starting to yell at him as if he was a child. He hated it. But he saw some tears going down her cheeks, and he hated to see that even more.

"Allow me to lead you to another room, where we will be able to talk and where you will be kept warm."

She agreed and followed him. As they made their way to a small lounge, George ordered his men to light a fire in the grate. They arrived in the room, and George silently invited Demelza to sit next to the hearth.

"I want my answers first, George," she declared.

"I did not want to hurt you. I just wanted your father to know about the past of the man he is allowing you to marry."

"You betrayed me. You said you wanted my happiness. Why did you do this? After the conversation we had? Is it so hard for you to let me be, to let me make my own choices?"

She was so upset with him that he was unable to look at her in the eyes. He felt ashamed, but even more, he felt mad at Ross. Even indirectly, he had won. Again.

"Look, I am truly sorry. I did not know it would hurt you this much. I want to be sure he is the man you want, I do not want him to let you down."

"I know the love story he once had, he told me everything I had to know about it. He loves me, George. Believe it or not, but I believe it. Elizabeth is now gone from his life."

"You were not there, Demelza. Look at me in the eye and tell me you never perceived the connection they both share."

Demelza tried to deny it, but she was incapable of making a sound. It was right. They still had something, something strong, but it was nothing compared to the way she loved Ross. He was her soulmate. He understood her. And she admired him so much.

"I cannot deny that they are still, somehow, bound to each other. But I know he would never marry me if he did not love me."

"Demelza..."

"No! Please, listen to me! I know it, George, because I know him. And he is good. As good as you can be. I love him."

George was speechless. She seemed broken, so weak. And she was still shaking like a leaf. She was his friend. God, he regretted everything now that he was seeing her like that.

"Now, I want you to swear that you will respect my choice, and that you will never try to confuse my relationship with Captain Poldark or, I swear to God, I will never see you again."

"Of course," he shyly whispered. "Anything you want. Now please, sit. Let me bring you some tea. I have to tell you father you are here."

"If you want to. But first, I want your words."

George sighed. "I promise I will let you be. I accept your choice. And I am sorry."

"Perfect. Now, I can take a seat."

* * *

The rain was too strong to allow Ross to go anywhere. He hated to feel so useless. Now, the moon was starting her walk in the sky, and all he had to do was to wait and hope the weather of tomorrow would be more pleasant.

As he tried to analyse the numerous plans of Wheal Leisure, someone knocked. Prudie entered with an indefinable look.

"What is it, Prudie?"

"A man from Carne House is askin' for ya, Sir."

Ross squinted. Who would come to Nampara at this hour? With this weather? As he entered the living room, he was more than surprised.

Thomas Carne was standing in front of him, an anxious look in his eyes.

"Where is my daughter?" he asked.

"I have no idea, Sir."

Ross started to feel worry. Sir Thomas was clearly troubled. Something was happening.

"I went into town the entire afternoon to settle some things, including to organize the marriage licence. Just before I left I tried to have a conversation with her. About you. About your past, more precisely. And once returned, I found my sons and my servants frightened to tell me that Demelza left the house in a hurry, with my horse. I came here because it is the only place she could go. So now I am asking you again. Where is she?"

Ross repeated that she was not there. Why would she go to Nampara on her own? Why would she leave Carne House in this weather? It was dangerous. It was insane. And now, Ross was far more than worried, and Demelza's father was starting to get really enraged.

"Please! Please! Calm down. I'll help you find her. I am sure she is near. Did you go to Killewarren?"

"I did not, for I was sure she was here." Thomas's voice was full of incomprehension.

"Is there anywhere she could go? Does she know someone else than the Penvenens?"

"We know the Smeatons, and the Warleggans."

 _ _The Warleggans?__

The situation was too dire to wonder about any link that George could have with Demelza.

"Fine. Carne House is closer to the Smeatons's estate and Killewarren. You go this way, and I'll check at Trenwith and Warleggan House."

"Agreed," said Thomas. "We must also keep an attentive eye on the road. Maybe she fell, or worse."

Ross tried his best to erase the image of Demelza hurt and helpless near a wet road out of his head. He had to focus.

Thomas and Ross climbed onto their horses and left Nampara as fast as they could. Quickly, their respective paths separated, and they silently said good luck to each other with a cordial look. There was no time to waste. The rain was not stopping, and the road was as dark as the night. Ross tried to focus on any sign he could see, any sound he could hear, but nothing caught his attention. He was yelling her name as often as he could, but no one ever answered. As he reached the gate of Trenwith, his mind was full of images of her. Maybe she was lost. Hurt. Alone. Or even worse.

"Ross? What is it?"

Verity was surprised an worried to see her cousin here. Ross entered the living room without answering her question. Elizabeth, Agatha and Francis were sitting around the main table, about to start their dinner. Francis jumped out of his chair at the sight of Ross. The latter was pale and his teeth were clenched.

"Have you seen Miss Demelza? Is she here?"

"She is not here, I am afraid. What happened?"

"Thomas Carne came to Nampara. He said she disappeared at the end of the afternoon. She is nowhere to be found. I have to go to George's house, it is the last place she can be, if she is not already at home or at Hartonghill, or Killewarren. Thomas is currently trying that way."

"I am coming with you." Francis said.

Ross ignored Elizabeth's look. She was amazed by his concern. He was so worried about such a young lady. It was almost unbelievable. So then, was it true? He had forgotten her? Was she now just a part of his past? A painful memory? Elizabeth felt jealousy invade her mind. Everyone was loving this Demelza Carne, and Ross was about to marry her. As Francis and Ross left the house, Elizabeth remained silent, rapidly exhausted by the incessant questions of Verity, who seemed, also, extremely worried.

Francis's horse was behind Ross's, and despite the rain, he could feel the pain and the concern in his behaviour. Deep down, Francis was sure it was a misunderstanding. But he knew his cousin all too well. Even though he had tried to be reassuring, Ross was still imagining the worse, and he would remain anxious until he could see Demelza with his own eyes.

Finally, they arrived at the Warleggans's estate. Ross jumped off his mount and almost ran to reach the front door. Francis hurried himself too, keeping hold of the horses reins. Ross knocked so hard that Francis feared the door would break. A butler opened and swiftly another man came outside to help Francis with the horses.

"May I help you, Sir?"

"Is Miss Demelza Carne in this house?" Ross asked, panting.

"I see you care about your bride-to-be."

Ross felt his muscles tense as he automatically recognized the voice. He turned to his left to see George bravely standing near one of the numerous white doors.

"George," Ross said through his teeth.

Francis arrived at that very moment, greeting George with a bow.

"Is she here?" Ross asked once again.

"Yes, she is resting. She arrived more almost two hours ago and I was waiting for her father to come for her."

"Well, that's good news, isn't it?" Francis declared, wishing to soften the atmosphere.

"Indeed," George answered. "She came to see me. In fact, we had something to settle."

"I did not come here to listen to you," Ross stated, "I came to take her back to her father."

"Certainly." George nodded. "I assume the missive I sent to Thomas was not rapid enough. Stefan will bring you to her."

Ross followed the servant, trying his best to ignore George's impudence.

"Now, my friend," Francis started, "can you explain me what is going on?"

"By all means."

* * *

Sitting in a big sofa, a blanket over her shoulders, Demelza was silently watching the rain pouring outside. She had been so foolish. She was sure her father was mad at her, and she could understand why. But she had to do it. She had to be clear with George, and she had to fight for Ross. At least, this was what lovers used to do? To fight for their love? This time it was the straw that broke the camel's back. She could not bear it anymore. Caroline was against her future marriage, and each time she was seeing her, her friend was trying to convince her to "stop this madness". But it was not mad at all. It was right.

When she heard the knocks on the door, she felt her shoulders stiffen. Her father would yell at her. She had to be prepared. She did not looked behind her, for she was sure it was him. She heard the noise of slow paces on the floor.

"Listen, I am really sorry for this. It was totally unconscious and I know it. But I had to do it. George was about to -"

She stopped as she saw Ross on her right. She jumped out of her seat, letting the blanket fall down to the floor, feeling her heart race in her chest.

"R... Ross?"

Before she was able to finish her sentence, she felt his hands on her back, and his lips over hers. He was kissing her with strength, as if he had thought she was lost. He was holding her as if she was the weakest thing on the planet, as if she was not real. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"My love..." he whispered down into her ear. "I thought you were gone."

She slowly pulled away from his embrace, locking her eyes with his. He was wet, shaking, breathing heavily, and his voice was at its deepest.

"Did... Did my father send you?"

"More or less. You were hard to find."

"I am so sorry. I did not think..."

"It is over now. I found you."

He kissed her again, letting his hand caress her cheek.

"But you will have to explain me why you decided to go to George's house with such a lack of thought."

She smiled and let her head fall against his chest.

"Promise me you will never run away again," he whispered.

"I promise."

"Now, let's take you home."

As Ross was leading Demelza to the main hall, her hand holding his, he remembered Thomas's words about the "marriage licence".

 _ _In less than two weeks, you will be my wife.__

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyedthis chapter. I wanted to wri another short story before the 10th chapter. Do not forget to post reviews!**


	10. Married at Last

****Hello everyone! Happy to present you this tenth chapter (ten, already!). I am very thrilled to see that more and more people are following this story. Your reviews are very welcomed.****

* * *

 ** _ _ **Chapter Ten: Married at last**__**

Ross was looking out from the window of his room. Even though the night had fallen several hours since he was unable to move, admiring the moon whose light was shining down upon his estate. Tomorrow was a big day, even bigger than the day he had left England to go and fight in Northern America, but his time his excitement was stronger than his worry. Tomorrow, he would become another man. A new one. Thinking about it, Ross pensively looked to his right, seeing his outfit for the following day perfectly folded on the armchair nearby.

Finally, he heard someone knocking at the front door and, hurrying, reached it before Prudie was even able to leave the kitchen. He felt his heart race as he recognized the person standing in front of him.

"Dwight!" he exclaimed before greeting his friend with a joyful embrace. "I was starting to worry."

"So sorry about that," said Dwight as his friend invited him to come in. "My carriage was very much delayed, and one of my fellow travellers needed my help."

"Really? An emergency?"

"Nothing to worry about. Just a coughing fit. I rapidly assumed he was very tired and about to go ill, therefore the sea breeze will definitely help him during his rest. I am very sorry to have missed the wedding repetition though."

Ross silently nodded. He was more than thrilled to receive one of the best friends here. Doctor Dwight Enys had saved his life, but he was also the most honest, humble and caring man he knew, someone who understood him very well. They had shared a regular correspondence, knowing that Dwight had some affairs to settle in London. But now he was back in Cornwall and determined to stay. At least, Ross hoped he would.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" he asked to Dwight.

"I would take a glass of wine, if you have some."

Ross was not surprised by his friend's choice. He rose from his chair and came back a few minutes later, a large bottle in his right hand and two glasses in his left one. Prudie entered and took Dwight's possessions, taking them upstairs where a bed had been made up ready for the occasion.

"I have to thank you for your hospitality," declared Dwight as Ross poured some wine into his glass.

"It is nothing, really. How could I get married without having you as my best man?"

Dwight laughed. "You know I feel honoured to receive this role. I assume Francis is also proud."

"He is. I made him my best man too because of the help he gave me these last months, with the mine, my estate, and also for helping me court my future wife."

"I cannot wait to meet her. I am curious to see if the endless praises you wrote about her are justified or not."

"They are, my friend, or I would not have proposed to her."

Dwight smiled to him and took a sip of his drink. Ross seemed definitely spellbound to this ingénue called Demelza Carne. But he knew him very well, and knew he had been disappointed in the past. He wanted to be sure this young lady would be the perfect one for a man as tempered and unpredictable as Captain Ross Poldark.

* * *

George had done everything in his power to arrive just in time. Not too early, not too late. He did not want to wait in the church with his uncle without being certain that the Carnes were there. Being alone in presence of Ross Poldark was something he wanted to avoid, particularly after the night he and Francis had come to his house to take Demelza back to her father's.

As he entered the church situated near Trenwith, George felt relieved to see that he would not be alone. On the future bride's side, the Smeatons and the Penvenens were already there. George greeted all of them and also Drake Carne. Samuel Carne was waiting in the first row, next to Ray Penvenen. Therefore, George assumed that Sir Penvenen and Samuel had both been chosen as Demelza's first men, knowing that Drake was still minor according to the law. He was certain Demelza would have chosen her younger brother for this task too. She loved them so deeply.

George's gaze finally went in the direction of Ross's side. He crossed the aisle to greet Francis and his wife. Elizabeth was sitting next to Verity and Agatha. She was as pale as ice. Francis explained that his father was not strong enough to attend to the wedding, and George tried to give him some comfort. Next to Francis was standing a man George had never seen. He was tall, blond and had very clear eyes. Deciding to be polite, he greeted the stranger with a bow. The man did the same in silence.

Then, George managed to look in Ross's direction. He could see he was anxious, his hands clasped in front of him. Ross moved first towards George's direction, shaking his hand.

"George, thank you for coming," he said loudly.

"The pleasure is all mine."

 _ _I am doing this for Demelza, Ross. Only for her.__

He then joined his uncle who had taken a seat next to Miss Penvenen. She politely smiled to him, but George could tell she was upset by something. Probably by the fact that her best friend was marrying a man who did not deserve her at all. More than everything, George hoped this would work. If Ross would do something wrong to his future wife, he would do anything in his power to annihilate him.

* * *

The waiting was endless. When would the future bride arrive? Elizabeth could not contain her animosity. Her eyes were locked on Ross. He seemed very tense. What would happen if she did not come?

Suddenly, the main door was opened, and the whole assembly stood up, looking at the entrance as two violinists who were seated in a corner of the room started to play slow music, Elizabeth saw Miss Demelza enter, her hand gripping her father's arm. Even if it pained Elizabeth to admit it, she was stunning. Her dress was long but simple with lace sleeves. She was wearing a lovely golden necklace in which a gemstone was shining down the point between her collar bones. Her long ginger hair hair was plunging down her back, but the top of her head was composed in two large braids, decorated with three different kind of flowers: blue, red, and white. She was looking at her feet, her cheeks as red as her hair, and Elizabeth noted the shy look in her eyes. She also noticed the amazement of the others. Everyone was looking at her. Elizabeth saw Miss Penvenen approach George to whisper: "She is splendid". And George whispering back: "Indeed, she is."

Then, Elizabeth looked at Ross, and felt the pain blocking her heart as she watched his smile grow. He was looking at Demelza as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He seemed incapable of looking anywhere else.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Verity softly asked her. "You look pale."

"I am fine. I just had an unsettled night."

Verity remained silent, and Elizabeth tried her best to avoid her questioning glance.

* * *

Demelza's heart was racing. She was incapable of looking at the others, knowing that everyone was staring at her. She felt relieved to feel her father's arm against her. Even if he was silent, he was still here. He was supporting her in her choice. He was now leading her to the man who would soon be her life partner. She felt her vision blur as tears grew in her eyes. This was the most beautiful moment in her life. It was like a dream. And she had to see every part of it.

 _ _Lift your head, Demelza!__

She quickly managed to do it as she felt Caroline's look. At her greatest surprise, her friend seemed as touched as she was. There was no more blame in her eyes, as if she had finally understood that she had made the right choice. She was marrying the man she had fallen in love with. It was silly. It was crazy. But she was still doing it. Demelza also shared a glance with George. He had a smile of admiration on his lips, and gave her a slow bow. It helped her to relax, and she smiled at him in response.

Then, and only after that, did she manage to look at the man she loved. His eyes were full of amazement, and a true smile was now on his face. God, he was breathtakingly handsome when he smiled. With his fine red coat and his hair slightly tousled, he looked like a dream. Demelza wished this moment would never end. The way they were looking at each other, the way he was looking at her, the music, the church, the colours, everything was perfect. She wanted it to last forever.

As her father and she reached the altar, she felt her father's arm pull away from her grip. She heard Thomas's deep voice whispering in her ear: "No matter if this is wrong or right. I will always be here for you, my child. I love you more than anything. Never doubt it."

"Thank you," she answered in a whisper before giving him a slight kiss on the cheek. She tried so hard not to cry, but the task was far more difficult than what she had imagined.

Thomas stepped backwards and she then stood right in front of Ross. They were still sharing a strong smile. He was as embarrassed as she was, but it did not matter at all. They were doing this together.

 _ _I love you, Ross Poldark.__

 _ _I love you.__

The priest started his speech, forcing them to focus on something else.

* * *

 _ _Come on...!__

Ross hated to wait. Plus, he hated to wait in front of so many people. Standing still was definitely not his thing. He could feel Dwight's look. His friend knew him perfectly, and Ross saw him trying to contain his laughter.

"Ross Poldark," the priest said.

Ross stood straight as he heard his name. He slowly turned to look at Demelza.

"Will you take Demelza to be your wife, you partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and for ever? Will you trust her and honor her, laugh with and cry with her? Will you be devoted through good and bad times, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Ross answered loudly, glad to see Demelza's stirred smile.

Then the priest asked the same thing to Demelza.

"I will," she said with composure.

The priest called out for the rings, and Francis quickly joined them at the altar to give them to him. They both shared their vows with honesty and simplicity as they slowly put the rings on each other's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Ross's heart exploded. He had waited for this moment for so long, and now Demelza was his wife. He wanted to kiss her so much, to honor her with the best way a husband had to honor his wife. She was his redemption. She had saved him without even knowing it.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest whispered as the assembly started to applause.

 _ _No problem.__

Ross slowly approached her head and gave Demelza a tender kiss. It was not as long as he had hoped, only because his inner-voice was yelling at him to contain his desire. He would give her the kiss she deserved, but not in front of everyone. Plus, now that she was a Poldark, he had plenty of time to do so.

He then pulled her into his arms with enthusiasm, and it made her laugh. He saw a small tear go down her cheek, but she wiped it before he could make a move. He knew she was a sensitive soul, but it did not annoy him at all. On the contrary. They both walked down the aisle to the exit, hand in hand, brightly smiling as the guests threw them rose petals and grains of rice.

They were now Mr and Mrs Poldark of Nampara.

* * *

If Ross had been initially tensed at the idea of welcoming everyone back to Nampara after the ceremony, he was too joyful to care about it now. Prudie had asked the help of other miner's wives and daughters to prepare the house and organize the reception. And, as if God had blessed this day, the sun was now high in the sky, and the air was gentle, even if it was the beginning of autumn. Therefore, everyone was outside, wine was plentifully filling the glasses as all the guests were enjoying a copious meal around a large table. It was plain, but the smiles on each face were true. Ross was seated next to Demelza, but both of them were too solicited to be able to start a real conversation. But it did not bother them. As Ross was speaking with one of Thomas's friends who was congratulating him, Demelza felt his hand reach hers under the table. Their hands stayed entwined during the whole meal.

As the afternoon began, Ross felt relieved to see that the weather was so nice. Nobody seemed to be cold. Even if he could see George and his uncle's obvious boredom, he did not even feel outraged. Plus, George seemed to appreciate the time he was spending with Francis and Elizabeth. Nothing could go wrong.

Everyone left the table, but thanks to the ambient warmth, they all stayed outside. Prudie and her friend had decided to arrange the garden with different sorts of candles and garlands. Dwight, Ross, and Jud had woken up very early this morning to be able to install everything. Even though he had already thanked Prudie for her ideas this morning, Ross thought he had to do it again because the result was amazing. He knew Demelza would love it. And she did.

As he was discussing with Captain Henshawe and Dwight, Ross saw Demelza speaking with Miss Penvenen. They both seemed happy, and even shared an embrace. Ross felt relieved to see that his wife had finally found some common ground with her best friend. He knew Caroline did not want her to marry him, and in a sense, he could understand her reasons. The two young women quickly joined the group which composed of Thomas Carne, Francis, Elizabeth, Verity and Ray Penvenen.

Captain Henshawe left them after congratulating Ross, assuring he was needed elsewhere to discuss financial affairs concerning the mine. Knowing that Ross would now earn a solid rent, there was no need to search for a lot of shareholders. Wheal Leisure was saved - at least, they all hoped so.

"My friend," Ross said to Dwight, "I think it is time for me to present you to my wife."

"I thought this moment would never happen. Maybe you think I am now too miserable to be presented to such a lady."

Ross laughed at this cutting remark as they both joined the others. By chance, Demelza was staying further back with Miss Caroline. According to Demelza's smile, they seemed to have fun.

"Excuse my interruption," Ross declared, "but there is someone here I would like you to know."

"Oh, certainly!" Demelza exclaimed as she happily approached Dwight. "You must be Doctor Enys!"

Ross was joyfully surprised. She definitely seemed to know everything about him.

"Indeed," Dwight answered as he took Demelza's hand to give a quick kiss on her knuckles.

"Ross told me a lot about you. If I remember correctly, it is thanks to you that my husband still looks presentable today."

Ross loved it when she called him"my husband". That was something he doubted he would ever get bored with. He laughed a little. Indeed, he had told Demelza the story of his scar.

"I hate to brag, but it is correct. And believe me, the task was far from being easy."

Demelza smiled splendidly, and Ross could tell that Dwight was falling into her charm. She had the capacity to enchant everyone she met.

"Doctor Enys, may I present you my childhood best friend, Miss Caroline Penvenen."

Ross saw Dwight look at Caroline, and something strange seemed to glint into his eyes as the young miss said:

"I thought Doctor Choake was the only physician in the county."

She lifted her head with confidence, and it took a little time for Dwight to answer:

"Indeed, he was. But my friend asked me to stay here and to keep an eye on the workers in his mine."

Dwight gave her a quick bow.

"Well, I hope you will find what you are looking for here. In terms of patients, I mean."

"I thank you."

"Where were you working before you came to Cornwall?" she asked suddenly.

Demelza could tell that something was strange in Caroline's behaviour. When she did not like someone she had just met - and it happened quite often - she did not try to talk with the person. But now, she seemed to try to be as nonchalant as she could, but still showed some interest for this man. It was strange, but amusing.

"In London, Miss."

"I see. Then, according the prowess you have accomplished during the War, I know who I will be calling if anything happens to me."

Dwight smiled and lowered his head. Caroline did the same and left to join her uncle. Dwight watched her as she walked away, then rapidly focused as he felt Ross and Demelza's questioning looks.

"I... I..."

He was interrupted by the arrival of Francis and Elizabeth.

"Cousin!" Francis exclaimed. "Sorry to interrupt you, Dwight, but I really wanted to congratulate the newly-weds. Demelza, you have no idea of how glad I am to have you in the family."

"The pleasure is all mine, Francis," Demelza answered.

Ross looked at Elizabeth. She was observing Demelza with a strange look. Was it jealousy? Admiration? He could not tell. She then seemed to feel his look and lifted her eyes. She remained silent as she met his gaze.

 _ _I am happy, Elizabeth. And I am without you. Let me go.__

As if she was reading his mind, Elizabeth approached Demelza and took her hands.

"My dear, I have to congratulate you as well. You are beautiful. I wish you the best."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I am happy to know I will see you often from now on!"

Demelza's voice was full of kindness. Ross would not have been surprised if Demelza was reticent to talk to the woman he had once loved. But she was not. She trusted him. She was on top of everyone else. Did she know that her generosity could be her downfall if she gave it to unworthy people? He would never let that happen.

"And... I did not want to make an official speech because it is your day after all, but Elizabeth and I wanted you all to know that... we are expecting a happy event."

Ross felt joy as he lumped with Dwight around the future father. He then saw Demelza embracing Elizabeth and congratulate her. Ross finally approached them.

"I am very happy for you, Elizabeth." He said with an honest smile. He felt that Elizabeth was a little bit disappointed by his reaction, but she thanked him.

* * *

Everyone left the reception one by one as the afternoon started to end. Ross and Demelza thanked everyone for coming, and Ross could tell that it pained his wife to say goodbye to her loved ones. Tonight would be her first night at Nampara. Her new home. It was a new life that was waiting for her, something completely new. He understood her fear.

George and his uncle approached the couple as their carriage was waiting on the main road.

"Thank you for this... lovely reception, Ross," George said with pride as his uncle was remaining silent.

Ross tried his best not to give attention to their haughty manners. After all, and despite the strong incomprehension he had about it, they were Demelza's friends.

"I wish you the best, Demelza. You deserve it," George declared as he bowed to her.

He was completely surprised as she suddenly embraced him. He seemed to be caught on the hop, but slowly managed to hug her back. Ross was completely agog. He really wanted to slap George in the face right now.

"Thank you, George," he heard Demelza whisper, "thank you for everything."

She then left him, and George gawked as he straightened his clothes. He silently smiled to Demelza - a true smile - and left with Cary. Ross gave a silent but surprised look to Demelza, but she did not look at him in return. Caroline and her uncle came over to say goodbye, and then it was the turn of Demelza's family. The Carnes were the only ones who still remained. Thomas thanked Ross and warned him to be patient and loyal to his daughter, as Demelza said goodbye to her brothers, embracing them with joy and sadness alike. Drake and Samuel then said goodbye to their new brother-in-law. Thomas approached his daughter and hugged her with emotion. Ross could see that Demelza was trying her best to hold her tears. She looked like a startled young doe.

"I am so proud of you, Demelza," Thomas said. "I wish your mother could be here. I am sure she is proud of you and your stubbornness which led you to marry the man you chose."

Demelza let out a brief sob before embracing her father again. Ross knew Demelza missed her mother. She almost never talked about her. It was still an extremely sensitive subject.

"I love you, Father."

"I love you too, Demelza."

Thomas and his sons then approached their carriage, but before getting inside, Thomas shouted:

"By the way, I hope to see you two in our house in London for Christmas!"

Seeing Demelza's wonder, Ross said:

"We would be delighted to!"

Thomas smiled and entered in the carriage. Demelza and Ross did not move until it completely disappeared. Hearing Demelza's soft sobs, Ross took her in his arms.

"Oh, Ross!" she whispered, "I had no idea this would be so hard."

He smiled. "Are you happy?"

"More than ever."

He slowly kissed her forehead as he added:

"As am I, my love."

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I think the next one will be a little bit more "coarse" than habitually... at least I think it should be.**

 **Special thanks for Hannah who helped me to correct this one too :)**


	11. The Wedding Night

****This chapter was quite funny for me to write, so I hope you'll enjoy it!****

 ** **It contains a lemon, Rated M.****

* * *

 ** _ _ **Chapter Eleven: The Wedding Night**__**

"There is something else I would like to show you."

Demelza felt impatience invade her mind at Ross's words. She was like a little girl waiting for a surprise. It was only half an hour after everyone left the reception. They had spent some minutes talking with each other near the fire, but seeing Demelza's discomfort, Ross had chosen to show her every nook and cranny the house had to offer. Now that she was the new mistress of the place, she had to know everything of it. At first, Ross had been nervous to do so, knowing that Nampara had nothing in common with Carne House. But thankfully she seemed joyful to see her new home, and he was immensely glad of it.

"Close your eyes," he ordered as he gently took her right hand.

She complied in silence, an amused smile on her lips. He slowly guided her into in the library.

"Now, you can open them."

She let out a short exclamation. Ross was not very fond of books, mostly because he did not have enough time to read, but he knew she loved to. The day after she had agreed to marry him, Ross had reorganized the room, transforming it into a sort of boudoir in which he hoped she would feel at home in.

"Do you like it? I changed it for you."

"It is amazing, Ross! I do not know how to thank you."

"You do not have to. And you'll have to get used to it. I know books are what you prefer in life."

"Are you sure about that?" she teased him.

He squinted, quickly thinking about it. He thought she loved to read, to see her friends and to ride a horse. What else could she love? Demelza slowly approached him, entwining her hand with his.

"I love to run away from my house to go for a horse ride, or for a very long walk near the sea. You'll have to get used to it."

He let out a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her. He slowly put a kiss on her forehead before shifting slightly to press his lips to hers. She smelled so good. Now that she was in his house - no, __their__ house - he wanted her to stay forever, to never disappear from his life.

"Then," he whispered down her ear, "do not go too away from me."

Demelza felt fear in this sentence. Was he afraid to lose her? As he had once lost Elizabeth? She internally made the vow to never run away from him, no matter what would happen to them. He was her husband. The man who had touched her heart. She would be loyal to him. She lifted her head to look him in the eyes, trying to read his emotion.

"I won't, Ross," she answered with a very soft tone, trying to be as persuasive as she could.

And then, suddenly, she felt his lips pressing hers with force. It was a desperate, passionate kiss. This man definitely had a gift to surprise her. He was unpredictable. As she responded to his kiss, her eyes closed, she felt one of his hands on her back, pushing her against him, as the other one was now in her hair, holding the back of her head. He was literally trying to hold her, and she did not feel the need to pull away from his grip. She even let her own hand move to his hair, playing with it. She was blind, and she assumed he was too, and it was too complicated to think about what to do next. They were just kissing, again and again, and with the same desire they had had the first time they had shared a kiss.

Demelza felt something hitting the top of her legs. She had not even realized that he had pushed her towards the main table. He started to kiss her neck and her collarbone, making her shiver. She had never felt that before. Something was starting to burn between her legs, and she wanted more.

As Ross stepped against her, he felt her body sway, and realized she was losing her balance. He managed to catch her before she fell, leaving her lips for a second. But this made him realize where all of this was leading them. He could feel the consequence of this right down his belly, and deeply hoped Demelza would not notice his arousal. He wanted her. Physically. If things had continued, he would have taken her right on the table.

 _ _You are so stupid, Ross. She has never done this__ _ _kind of thing before. There's no need to startle her. She is your wife, you idiot.__

But as he let her go from his grip, he noticed their kiss had awakened something in her mind. He saw a strange glint in her slightly opened eyes. Was it excitement? He could not tell. At least, he hoped he had as much effect on her than she had on him, but he was dubious of it.

He smiled to her as they both got their breath back, and kissed her one last time. A tender kiss this time. Slight and quick. He would have plenty of time to kiss her passionately. To respect her and honor her. There was no need to rush things. He loved her more than anything else, so he could wait.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he dropped her hand.

He tried his best not to laugh at the funny turn of phrase.

"I am not, thank you."

"Something to drink?"

"A glass of wine, please."

He smiled as they both left the library. Demelza was still feeling dizzy. She had the strange feeling to have not obtained what she wanted, but she could not put a name on what she wanted. When she reached the living room, she saw Ross pouring wine into two glasses. She looked at the window, seeing that the moon was starting to rise. She felt a pain in her stomach, as tension was considerably growing in her mind. Tonight was her wedding night, and she had no idea about what she was supposed to do. She had just understood, according to the low talks she had heard, that she, as a woman, had to do anything to please her husband. Some of her chambermaids had told her it was painful. Ross turned towards her and gave her a shy smile. She definitely had to tell him how stunning his smile was. She would do anything to please him, even though she had not a clear idea of what this truly meant. Even if it meant she would feel pain.

"Are you alright?"

Ross's voice made her jump with surprise. She realized he was next to her, handing her a glass of wine.

"I am well," she answered.

Even if she felt Ross was not very convicted by her words, she was relieved he did not insist. She quickly smiled to him and took a seat on the sofa. She took three big sips of wine hoping it would embolden her. Ross sat in front of her, on the armchair. She could feel his dark eyes staring at her. What was he thinking about?

 _ _She is so pretty.__

With the light of the flames dancing on her cheeks, she was as stunning as the night at Killewarren. But she seemed anxious. Was it about the wedding night? Or maybe because she was missing her family? Maybe she was regretting her decision to marry him? He had to do something, but all he was capable of right now was of admiring her in silence.

"I love this house," she said with a low voice.

They shared a smile.

"It looks like you," she continued, "It is simple, forthright... Some people would say it is dark and plain, but I find it marvellous."

Was it a compliment? Ross felt his heart race a little. He was not used to this kind of flattery.

"Thank you, Demelza."

"Today was an amazing day."

He lifted his head, silently wishing she would go deeper in her speech.

"Everyone was so kind with us."

"I saw you with Caroline. I am glad you reconciled."

"Me too. Caroline is clearly not the kind of person who gives up easily. But she told me she was happy for me. That she understood my choice."

"And?" Ross asked.

He was beginning to know Miss Penvenen, enough to guess she would give him an indirect dig.

"... And she told me to let her know if you were a bad husband."

They both chuckled.

"I hope she will get to know you, someday. I am sure she will understand why I care for you so much," Demelza declared.

"I hope it too."

 _ _Anything for you.__

"Talking about friends... What do you think of Dwight?" he asked.

"He seems to be an honest man. He is calm and patient, I understand what you admire in him."

"I am very happy to hear it. He is someone I really care about."

"Such as me?"

"I care about you... almost as much as I care about him."

"Oh, you!"

She opened her eyes wide as Ross laughed of her annoyed face. He loved to tease her. His laughter finally affected Demelza who laughed as well. As they stopped, the silence came back. She looked pensively at her hands, playing with her fingers.

"Where are Jud and Prudie?" she suddenly asked, lifting her head.

"They are staying at a friend's house tonight. Jud wanted to extend the party."

 _ _Therefore there is just the two of us__ , Demelza thought. She could not tell if this idea scared or reassured her. She tried to take another sip of wine, but realized her glass was empty. Ross silently stood to serve her again.

As the time passed, Demelza managed to relax. Ross was teasing her most of the time, but they managed to have many conversations, about the mine, Jud and Prudie, his childhood... Demelza was listening to him with a real interest, amused to hear the numerous anecdotes he had about Francis. They had grown up with each other, as real siblings. Demelza could tell Ross admired his cousin, even if he was too proud to admit it out loud. It was the first time Ross had talked for so long, but she did not mind. She was a part of his life now, and she wanted to know everything she could about it. But she rapidly started to feel the coldness of the night overwhelming her, and let out a yawn.

"I think it is time for you to rest," Ross declared with a serious voice, betraying his concern.

"I am sorry, Ross..."

"There is no problem. I made the bed for you."

He stood up and quickly left the room, coming back with an alight candelabrum in his hand. She followed him until they reached the door of the bedroom. There, he gave her the candlestick.

"I have to bring more blankets. You can prepare. I will knock."

She shyly nodded and he left her. She opened the door, entering in the room. The bed was not as huge as the one she had when she still lived at her father's house, but it still looked comfortable. Demelza set the candle on the bedside table. She saw a bowl of water situated on a table on the opposite side. She tried to untie her dress but rapidly remembered it was a wedding one, and that she had needed the help of three maids to put it on. Prudie's help would have been perfect.

As she struggled, she heard three knocks. She gulped before opening it. Ross entered with two woollen blankets in his arms. He put it on the bed, making sure it would be enough. He wanted Demelza to feel comfortable for her first night. He had noticed her tiredness and wanted her to rest before anything else. She was still young and he did not want to force things.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Hum... Y... Yes."

According to her red cheeks, what she was about to ask him seemed to be embarrassing.

"The dress... it unfastens down the back."

She turned a little to expose her back and the numerous laces on it. Ross gulped as he approached her. He had already undressed a woman. Many times. But right now, everything was different. She had asked this with innocence, because that was what she was. Innocent. Untouched. All he had to do was to help her untie her dress, lead her to the bed, fall asleep holding her in his arms - if she allowed him to - and nothing else. No big deal. He could wait.

He approached her and began to gently undo the ties of her dress. It took him quite a while to understand how the dress had been fastened, but then the task was not difficult at all. Demelza put her hair on her left shoulder to help him, but the vision of her thin neck distracted him more than anything else. Was it normal, that a young and astonishing girl could have so much effect on him? Ross had already been excited by a woman in his life, but not this much. It was at the same time disturbing and interesting. Once he was done, he managed to step back a little, still admiring her lovely back.

Demelza removed her sleeves and the dress slipped down her body, falling to her feet. Even if she had been quite disturbed by the sensation of Ross's fingers over her dress, she had managed to find composure. After all, it was not as if she was naked.

She stopped, realizing he was still some feet behind her. She did not know what to do. She had to remove all of her clothes, but she did not want him to see her naked.

 _ _You are his wife. He can stay in the room if he wants to.__

At first startled by this idea, Demelza found some comfort in the idea that she was now Mrs. Poldark and that nothing she was doing was wrong. And if it was not proper, Ross would tell her. But, when she finally turned back, she realized the room was empty. He had left to give her some privacy.

And here she was now, undoing her flower crown in her nightgown. Ross knocked a second time and she allowed him to enter. He was only wearing a shirt and his trousers now, his feet were naked. Demelza admired the part of his chest which was now visible thanks to the sweep of his shirt. She wanted to see more of his body.

Ross had hoped she would be already in the bed when he returned, but she was not and now he could see her long legs and the shape of her breasts as she was wearing a thin nightgown. Did she have any idea just how tempting she was right now? Ross had to undo his trousers, but feeling the hardness of his manhood, he realized it would not be easy to do so. Demelza managed to pull out all the flowers from her head and her hair now danced freely down her back. She lifted her eyes in his direction, her cheeks red. It was as if she was ashamed of something. Was she ashamed of her body? It could not be. She had by far the most beautiful body he had seen, but he was incapable of telling her. In fact, he was incapable of making a sound, or a move. All he could do was to look at her and drool. She slowly approached him.

"Ross... Are you alright?"

He managed to snap out of it and gently took her hand.

"Yes, yes. I am well," he said as he kissed her knuckles.

"So... What do I have to do now?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"It is our wedding night..." Demelza's voice was now no more than a rasp. "It means I..."

"You have nothing to do, Demelza. We can wait if you want to. I would never force you to do something you do not want to."

He was still holding her hand in his hands, holding it tight, as if he was afraid she would run away. She felt it and hugged him in silence, taking him by surprise. He inhaled her ravishing smell.

"I do not want to wait," he heard her whisper against his chest. "It is just something I have never done before. Tell me what to do."

Ross was trying not to think about the way she was dressed. He wanted her more than anything, but most of all, he wanted her first time to be perfect. He knew it could hurt her and hated this idea. But as Demelza stopped hugging him, Ross realized she had asked him something. " _ _Tell me what to do.__ ". No. She had nothing to do. It was not how it worked. Not with her. He decided to use physical language instead of giving her a real answer. He lowered his head and started to kiss her, at first gently. He felt her hand on his cheek, and the other one in his hair. He felt her lips relax under his kiss, and finally their tongues met each other. She did not seem to be surprised or offended, and it comforted him. Still kissing her, Ross managed to make her step backwards until her legs met the bed. There, he stopped and looked at her, holding her face in his hands.

"If you want me to stop, if something displeases you, tell me. Do not hesitate."

She nodded, and he could feel tension in her eyes, but there was a palpable excitation in her breath. Ross softly helped her to lay on the bed, and left her to blow the candles out. He knew Demelza had the annoying habit of underestimate herself. Therefore, he did not want her to be stressed by the idea of him seeing her naked, even though what he had seen of her had considerably delighted him.

When all the room went dark, Demelza felt worried about Ross's absence. She needed his presence right now. With the moonlight, she could distinguish the shapes all around her, but all she could focus on was the very weird sensation she had between her legs. It was warm but not painful. Ross came back and sat on the bed. She went back until she felt the pillows under her head. She felt his lips against hers once more, his tongue teasing her as his hands were slowly caressing her neck and her shoulders. Then, she felt his kiss on her neck, and the millions of shivers it gave her made her moan. He was silent, but she could still feel his warm and halting exhalations against her ears. As he started to kiss her collar bone, he took the end of her nightgown and started to lift it. At first she had tensed, but when she realized that he only wanted to pull her only clothes away, she let him do it. Once it was done, she suddenly felt the coldness of the sheets under her back, and realized she was now stark naked. She was relieved that the lights were out. No one had ever seen her like this before, but she did not feel ashamed. It was Ross, and therefore, it was right.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Ross whispered in her ear as if he had heard her thoughts.

Then, he started to kiss her neck and her shoulder, apparently encouraged by the moans she was now incapable of controlling. His head went down to her chest, his kiss plunging into the space between her breasts. When he kissed one of her nipples, she jumped in surprise. She had never felt that before, and yet she wanted more. Ross let out a moan as he started to kiss her breast, caressing the other with his skilled fingers. He was definitely good at this. He went back onto his side to kiss her on the lips, caressing her with gentleness and love. Then she felt his hand on her leg. His forehead was against hers as his hand climbed back up between her thighs, to the most intimate part of her body. She shivered as she felt his cold hand over her warm intimate part. She felt fear invade her thoughts and she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, seeking reassurance.

"Are you okay, Demelza?"

She had never heard him sound like that. His voice was rasping against her mouth, and he sounded like an animal.

"I... I..."

She let out a loud whine as Ross's fingers moved on the top of her sexuality. She had no idea about what he was doing, but it felt very good. His fingers were moving in a circle over her, and all she could focus on was about the growing sensation she was feeling down there. She was incapable of remaining silent now, and she could tell Ross was glad to hear her. She was still holding him, her legs spread, as he was kissing her neck, biting her earlobe and sucking her skin.

Ross knew she was about to come. He was glad she was so receptive. Her body was perfect, and he wanted to explore every part of it. He could feel his manhood grow even harder against his trousers. He needed to kiss her. Down there. He went over her once again, taking her arms and lifting them on top of her head. He tenderly kissed her lips before going down, kissing her collarbone, her breasts, her belly, her thigh...

Demelza felt her body jump as she felt Ross's lips right where he had caressed her some seconds before. She felt his tongue teasing her, and all she could hear was her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She was trying to breathe normally but it was impossible. She let her head fall against the comfy pillow, her hands on each side of it. She could not describe what she was feeling, it was as if she was not controlling her body any more. But she felt well, in an indescribable way. She wanted Ross. She wanted him against her, in a way she could now barely imagine. She had to kiss his body too. Letting out a last moan, she managed to move to sit up straight on her knees, seeing Ross go backwards and stand up out of the bed, surprised.

"What is it?"

He seemed deeply concerned, as if he feared she did not enjoy it. She approached him, still standing on her knees, and pulled on his shirt to attract him. She kissed him with hunger as her hands were trying to take his shirt off. He finally understood what she wanted and the second after, she felt his hot skin under her fingers.

Now, it was her turn. Ross sat on the bed, on his knees too, as Demelza started to kiss his neck, her hands exploring the muscles of his back. Damn, he was definitely a strong man. She then touched his chest and went down to his carved abdominals. She could hear his short exhalations as she was exploring the top of his body with nothing else than her hands and her mouth. She suddenly felt his hand giving a solid grip on each of his legs. He lifted her against him, leaving her spread over his thigh. Even though he still had his trousers on, Demelza felt something hard against her intimacy. Ross kissed her, both of his hands in her hair.

"I love you," he rumbled.

These words were as powerful as any of his touch, and Demelza groaned. Ross stopped, and she felt her forehead touch his. With the moonlight caressing his face, she could almost see his dark eyes.

"Do you want me to continue, Demelza?"

"Yes. Please, please Ross."

But he did not move.

"I want you to be sure. This might be painful for you."

 _ _Pain.__ Demelza tensed at a bit. She had completely forgotten about it. She could still feel Ross's stare.

"If there is pain, I know you'll try to minimize it. I trust you," she declared before kissing his forehead.

Ross smiled. Of course he would do anything not to hurt her. But he knew he wanted to make love with her. He gently pushed her against the pillows, silently urging her to go under the blankets. He joined her, feeling his blood burning through his veins. He unbuttoned and took his trousers off, feeling his manhood hard against his belly. He hoped Demelza could not see it, he really did not want to startle her. He could feel her near him, laying on her back, breathing loudly. He gave short and tender kisses over her lips as he spread her legs around his hips. He leaned on his left forearm, his forehead against hers, while his right hand was adjusting his manhood near her opening.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She whispered a "Yes" right next to his ear. Ross caressed her gently, feeling her getting wet under his touch. He heard her moan, and when he found the right moment, he penetrated her. Demelza's body tensed and she let out a whine as she gripped his hair with force. Ross let his chest fall against her, kissing her and whispering her comforting sentences as he felt the pleasure grow in his body. He was in her. They were one. He felt Demelza relax with his words and he deeply kissed her mouth as he started to move.

It was painful. But not as painful as she had imagined. It did not last very long. And now, she could feel Ross moving into her. It was strange, but beautiful. She felt the ache in her belly go away as she felt a new sensation coming, a warm one, very pleasing. She could hear that Ross was enjoying it. He was gentle in his moves, but each time he plunged into her, his exhalations and moans were louder and louder. And hers too. She wrapped her legs around his back as she felt the pleasure grow. She was pleasing him. But he was also pleasing her. And then, it became painful again. She was feeling the need to yell, but she felt too ashamed. Ross was kissing and biting her neck as he whispered:

"My love... You can let go."

He plunged into her three more times after this, and all she could remember of it was the pleasure running through her veins as she yelled his name and felt an indisputable and orgasmic thrill down her belly. Ross finally loudly exhaled as well as she felt his seed in her. She could feel his heartbeat racing in unison with hers. She loved the feeling of her skin against his. She could hear him smile against her. He teasingly caressed her nose with his as he retired. Demelza could not think clearly. She was still feeling the pleasure between her thigh and in her breasts. It had been the most marvelous experience she had ever had. She had no idea that a wedding could also mean this. She felt lucky to be madly in love with the man she had just married. This was definitely a way to expose your love to the other without using any words.

Suddenly, she felt the blankets touch her naked skin. Feeling her shivers, Ross was making sure she was alright. He pulled her against him as if she was the most fragile thing on earth. She inhaled his smell, feeling her heartbeat slow down as she reached his face.

"Are you alright, my love?" Ross asked as he was caressing her cheek.

She felt too weak to make a sound and therefore nodded against his hand. Ross smiled and kissed her. They kissed again and again, and Demelza finally got away from him, resting her head on her new pillow.

"Oh, I don't think so."

Surprised, Demelza felt his hand over her hips, and the moment after she was against him, her back against his belly, as he strongly wrapped his arms around her. Demelza had no idea a couple could sleep this way, but she definitely loved this position.

Ross kissed Demelza's neck and heard her breathing slow. She was falling asleep in his arms. He could understand why she was tired. He caressed her hair, nestling his head as close as he could to her. She was his. And he was hers. Today had been a wonderful day. He had married the woman of his dreams and she was now falling asleep in his arms. As Ross felt his eyes closing themselves, he made the vow to never let someone hurt the precious thing he had against him.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me your opinions in your Reviews, I love to read them :)  
Let me know what you would like to see in the next chapters!**


	12. Time goes by

**I wanted to thank all of you for your support and your Reviews. It is so satisfying to see thatpeople are glad to read my story!**

 **Special thanks to Hannah!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twelve: Time goes by_**

Dwight woke up early that morning as he had plenty of things to do. If he had initially been reluctant to help his best friend, then his new job was now the most satisfying thing he had ever in his life. The workers of Wheal Leisure were good lads, and he had quickly bonded with them. Some of them had very bad health, mostly suffering from inefficient lungs. Therefore, Dwight's natural need to help the others had automatically been stimulated. Plus, he liked Cornwall, even if the most part of his time was divided between private consultations, checking on the miners, and visiting the Poldarks. It was two months since they had been married, and Dwight was always glad to see them. They seemed happy, and he had noticed their capacity to understand each other without speaking. Ross seemed to be fulfilled with his young wife, although his natural reserve still made him hide his true feelings in public. But Demelza did not seem to mind. Dwight was sure she now knew him perfectly, at least enough to say that her husband had a proud temper. She often came to the mine, at first to meet her husband's main partners, but also to get to know the workers. If at first the latter were criticizing because of prejudices - they thought she would be a heartless woman, only seeking money and incapable and unwilling to talk to "inferior people" - they had rapidly realized she was not as they thought at all.

Demelza Poldark went to Wheal Leisure as often as she could, a bright smile lighting her cheeks. She talked with the miners' wives and daughters, gave them hampers sometimes, and had fun with the children. She had rapidly charmed everyone, so well that many of them worried when she was not there, asking Ross many questions to understand why she was missing.

"If you continue to ask me so, I will start to think you would prefer my wife to dig with you instead of me!" Ross had once teasingly exclaimed, making the others laugh.

The new Mrs. Poldark had even sent a letter to Dwight, asking him if he needed help to look after the miners' health, assuring she would be delighted to assist him. The Doctor could perfectly tell why such a caring heart had managed to affect a soul as cynical and lonely as Ross Poldark's.

Dwight left home quickly after making sure he had all of his tools in his bag. The small cottage he was renting near the shore was now his new shelter, and although he sometimes felt alone, it did not bother him. A good doctor was never bored. The sky was grey and the air was cold, not surprising weather for Cornwall in the beginning of November. The sea was agitated. Dwight took a deep breath of air before he mounted his horse and made his way towards Wheal Leisure.

"Dwight! I am glad you came," Ross said as his friend climbed down. "Mr. Hoblyn came to me just now, saying his daughter was complaining about her knee."

"I'll see what I can do," Dwight declared.

It was not the first time Mr. Hoblyn had called him. His daughter, Rosina, was a very nice young girl, but fragile. Dwight knew her knee had a problem, but despite all the treatments he had given her, no solution had been found. He reached his horse once again, leading it to the small house of the Hoblyns. He really hoped he could help this time.

* * *

"What is it, Francis?"

Elizabeth could feel her husband's worry. It had been two days since Francis was barely talking to anyone in Trenwith. He seemed stressed, angry, but despite of all her attempts to understand his behaviour, he had said nothing to Elizabeth. The only people who's company he seemed to enjoy were George, as well as Ross and his new wife. He was constantly moving from Wheal Leisure to Nampara, from Nampara to the Warleggans', and vice versa. Now that Elizabeth's condition was visible, she wanted him beside her more than anything. What kind of man left his pregnant wife aside?

"I do not trust Doctor Choake," Francis answered after he ran his hand through his blond curly hair. "He told me yesterday Father's health would be better today. And all I can see now when I reach his room is a man suffering a thousand pains."

Elizabeth observed him a little bit. Francis's father was indeed suffering. For several months now, all he had been doing was to stay in his bed or to go for a walk in the gardens of Trenwith alongside Verity. He was very weak, and Elizabeth feared this year would be his last. She really wanted her future child to know his or her grandfather. Despite of his strong temper, Charles Poldark was a great man, honest and obstinate. Even if she was not very close to him, watching his face tense under the pain was unbearable for her. She could understand Francis's worry.

"Maybe we need the expertise of another doctor," she declared as she approached her husband, talking with a very soft voice.

"I know, but he is stubborn. Every time I told him I could bring another physician, he refused. He only trusts Choake."

"My dear, if the situation is as critical as you say, I do not think that listening to him would be helpful."

"You definitely do not know my father, Elizabeth."

"Perhaps, but I know you. If anything happens to him - God be my witness, I hope it would not - you would never forgive yourself for not trying to contact someone else."

Francis stopped staring pensively out of the window and turned to look at her, his eyes full of concern. Elizabeth softly smiled to him. All she wanted was to help. He was her husband, and she really cared for him, even though she did not tell it often.

"You are right, wife," Francis said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I am sending a letter to Doctor Enys right away."

* * *

Rosina let out a cry as Dwight palpated her knee. The pain seemed to increase from one day to the next. He gently put her leg down and helped her to stand up.

"Rosina, I am afraid I cannot find what you have. It appears that your knee is obstructed by something. I would like to remove it, but I fear it would be hurtful. Can you stay up?"

"I can, Sir. Tis just that I have to walk slower than the others. My father hates that."

"Does it hurt when you walk?"

"Sometimes, but not often if I walk slowly."

"I see. I brought you a crutch to avoid the pain when you walk and when you stand. I think it will be useful for now."

Rosina smiled to him as they both heard the door open. Mr. Hoblyn made his way towards the main entrance.

"How's my daughter, Doctor Enys?"

"For now, she will have to rest a little. I gave her a crutch to stand without feeling any pain. But this will be temporary. I have to find a final solution."

"Doctor Choake said we had to cut the leg," Rosina said with worry, "is that true?"

"No. It is not a necessity at all. I will find a way."

"Thank you, Doctor. At least you seem concerned about her," said Mr. Hoblyn with a quick nod.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"What is it?" asked Dwight as he saw a young man entering, saying he had a to see the Doctor Enys.

"A letter from Trenwith, Sir."

The doctor read it as fast as he could. He then folded the paper, his look full of concern.

"I am very sorry, but I must leave you," he declared. "Mr. Hoblyn, may I ask you a service?"

"You may, Sir."

"If I am not back at Wheal Leisure in an hour, can you tell Captain Poldark I have been summoned by his cousin to Trenwith?"

"It will be done, Sir."

"Thank you."

Dwight gave a quick nod to all the people present in the room - sharing a caring smile with Rosina - and left.

* * *

Ross's heart was racing as his horse approached Trenwith. There was too many thoughts in his mind and he could not focus on anything else. He had left the mine just after the announcement from Mr. Hoblyn. Dwight was there. And he knew perfectly tell why. These past two months had been full of joy and worries. Ross had seen his uncle lose his strength, his ability to walk, even to talk sometimes.

The mine was not as productive as he expected, and although his recent marriage had brought him a financial autonomy, he still felt guilty at seeing his wife live in such a plain house. Although she constantly assured him that she did not mind at all, he knew she had lowered her rank to marry him. It was the best proof of love someone could give, but Ross wanted to prove to himself he was capable of giving Demelza all the beautiful things she deserved. Demelza. She was his source of joy. Despite of all the anguish he was feeling during his return from Trenwith or Wheal Leisure, all of this animosity disappeared each time he saw the new Mrs. Poldark and her bright smile. She was calm, talkative, and willing to help. She had charmed the miners and their families. She was as strong and stubborn as any Poldark. She really had her place in the family.

A servant announced him as he made his way in the living room where Elizabeth, Agatha and Verity were sitting.

"Ross!"

Verity almost ran to him, and he gave her a caring embrace.

"I came directly from Wheal Leisure as soon as I heard what was happening," Ross said as he shared a worried look with his cousin. "Why is Dwight here?"

"It is Father... He..." Verity's voice broke as she closed her eyes, before adding in a whisper: "Doctor Enys thinks it is a question of hours."

Ross felt his heart miss a beat. He had to see Francis.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ross asked as he looked at the other people in the room.

Aunt Agatha sadly pouted before putting her face in her left hand. She seemed exhausted. Elizabeth was standing next to her, looking at Ross with heartbroken eyes, her hands entwined in front of her.

"I am afraid there is nothing to do," she said with a tragic tone.

"Where is Francis? May I see him?"

"He is discussing with Doctor Enys in the small lounge," Verity answered. "Let me go with you."

Ross nodded as Verity made her way to one of the corridors. She knocked on lounge door before opening it to announce Ross. She turned back and looked at him, trying to hold back her tears.

"Francis is very affected. Please help him."

"I will," Ross assured before kissing Verity's cheek.

She smiled to him and left the hall, joining Elizabeth and Agatha. Ross entered. Dwight was standing straight next to the fireplace, his hands behind his back. They both shared a glance, and smiled to each other. Looking to his right, Ross saw his cousin sitting in a great armchair, his elbow on his knees, letting his face dangle over the floor. He did not even lift his head. Ross saw a glass of whisky in his left hand.

"Francis," Ross said as he approached him, "I am here now."

His cousin looked at him, his eyes red and full of tears.

"I am so sorry," Ross said as he put his hand over Francis's shoulder.

"I knew Doctor Choake was a charlatan. And now, my father is dying, and my child to come will never know him."

"I know, Francis. But you must be strong. You have a family now. They all trust you. You have your sister, our aunt, and a lovely wife. They all care about you. Please, be strong."

These words did not receive any answer. Francis simply nodded, looking at his feet, taking another sip of whisky before letting a tear fall on the floor. Ross sighed and approached Dwight.

"I detected a massive heart anomaly that has considerably weakened your uncle's health," Dwight whispered. "He has had several heart attacks these past weeks. I gave him a strong medication to avoid the pain which is growing in his chest and the rest of his body. I fear there is nothing else to be done. He knows he is leaving, and seems to accept it."

Ross nodded. He knew his uncle was a clever man. If he had decided that today would be his last day, then so be it.

"Thank you so much for your help, Dwight. Are you not called elsewhere?"

"Not for now. And I hope no one will call me. I intend to stay as long as I can to prevent any crisis and to lower your uncle's pain."

Ross quickly smiled. He was so lucky to have Dwight. He had no idea of how he would repay his friend back, but he would find a way.

"You can see him if you want to," Dwight added. "He is in his room. But I have to warn you. He is far from being as strong as he used to be."

"Thank you."

Dwight smiled, a glint of concern in his eyes, while Ross left the lounge to reach his uncle's room, feeling tears growing in his eyes as he realized it would be the last time he would see Charles Poldark.

* * *

Demelza did not know how to feel. Angry? Sad? Indifferent?

She had waited for Ross during the entire afternoon, and as the evening started, she still had no news from him. Although it was not the first time Ross had gone missing, she hated this feeling. Despite all of Prudie's comforting words, Demelza had been incapable of calming down. She had been searching for Jud too, finally finding him near the stable, sleeping loudly. He seemed completely drunk - not that Demelza was surprised of it now.

"Where have you been, you lazy man!" she had yelled after hitting one of the main beams with a stick to wake him up.

Jud had jumped in surprise, looking at her with incomprehension.

"Am sorry Ma'am, was just resting here," he had mumbled.

"You've been resting for a very long time then. You will deserve it if I tell Ross about your misconduct."

"No, please Ma'am! I know you're a good heart. Won't happen again, I swear it," Jud had exclaimed, lifting his right hand. "By the by... He is in Trenwith. Told me so this afternoon. He seemed very worried."

"Come here you pig!" Prudie had exclaimed, surprising both of them. She had entered the stable with the quietness of a mouse. "How dare you disappear like that, leaving me and the Mistress to do your job! And you forgot to tell her 'bout her own man! Are you not ashamed?"

Demelza was out of the discussion, leaving the stable as Prudie and Jud were yelling insults as each other. She entered the house and only came out once she had her fine jacket over her shoulders.

"Where are you going Ma'am?"

"Where my husband is, Prudie," she had answered, climbing on her horse.

"But the night is almost here! Tis not safe at all! At least use your carriage!"

"Your husband is too drunk to hold the reins. I know where Trenwith is."

Thomas Carne had offered them a fine carriage as their wedding gift, but Prudie was feeling sad to see that neither of them was using it. They seemed to both prefer horseback. As she was about to add something, Demelza loudly declared:

"Do not wait for us and take care of the house. Tell Jud I do not forget what he did."

Before Prudie could reply, Demelza was already gone.

And now, here she was, waiting at the main door of Trenwith, trying to forget the cool air surrounding her. She knew something was wrong. She could feel it. And she was crazy at Ross. If she had rightly understood, he had come back to Nampara to tell Jud he was leaving, without warning her. She was furious.

But all this anger disappeared when she arrived in the living room. Elizabeth stood up and gave her a silent reverence and Demelza did the same, before seeing a tired Verity approaching her to take her hands.

"Demelza! You have no idea how glad I am to see you here."

"I am sorry to arrive this late, I had no idea Ross was here."

Demelza could feel Verity's hands shake in hers. Her friend looked very pale, her eyes were small. She seemed exhausted.

"My father is dying, Demelza," Verity said with a broke voice, "Doctor Enys has been here since the beginning of the afternoon, and says there is nothing he can do..."

Verity suddenly burst into tears, and Demelza wrapped her arms around her, murmuring soft words to bring comfort. Elizabeth had approached and was now beside her, her hand on Verity's back, also trying to help. Verity's sobs were loud, as if she had tried to hold the during the entire day. She was shaking like a leaf in Demelza's arms. Elizabeth and Demelza shared a concerned look, and silently agreed to take Verity to the closest armchair so she could rest. They led the young woman there, helping her to sit.

"I am so sorry..." Verity declared as she started to calm down.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Demelza answered, "the situation is serious. You have the right to feel sad. Feel free to cry if you need to. We are your friends, there is nothing to retain in front of us."

"Demelza is right, Verity," Elizabeth added, "You need to rest."

She then took a small bell in her hand and rung it. A young servant arrived, and Demelza could tell she was also worried by the situation. Elizabeth asked her to bring something to eat for Miss Verity. The young girl curtsied and left the room. Demelza shared a smile to Verity and stood up, joining Elizabeth who was now pensively looking at the window. the night was starting to surround the main court with its usual darkness and shadows.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" Demelza softly asked, trying her best not to bother Verity. She had noticed Elizabeth's rounded belly, and her tired face was alarming.

Elizabeth seemed to realize someone was talking to her. She turned her head.

"Yes, I am well." She smiled to Demelza.

The latter was about to ask something, but Elizabeth added:

"I am happy to see you here, Demelza. Really. It is good to see a friendly face among us."

Demelza was surprised by this confession. It was the first time she received it from Elizabeth. Of course, they had met during the past two months, and although Demelza had tried to bond with the other Mrs Poldark, there was something weird in her manners. Elizabeth was a well-educated woman, polite and kind, but Demelza had the strange feeling that all of her good conduct towards her was only due to the fact that they were now related. But now, Elizabeth seemed to have dropped the mask. She was a simple woman, who was about to lose her father-in-law. She really seemed affected by the news. She was probably caring for Francis. Demelza gently took Elizabeth's hand in hers and answered:

"It is normal. We are a family."

Elizabeth seemed touched by this sentence, and Demelza could tell that tears were now forming in her eyes. Despite of all her perfect behaviour in public, Elizabeth Poldark was the kind of woman who seemed to have deep secrets in her heart. In a sense, Demelza pitied her.

* * *

Ross and Dwight had decided to take Francis outside, for he had stayed in the lounge for the whole afternoon. It was painful to see him like this. They were now going back to the main door, as the night had fallen. Ross knew he had to go back to Nampara. Demelza was surely waiting for him, and he did not want to worry her any longer.

"Now, Francis, you have to rest," Dwight declared as they all arrived in front of the door. "I will take you to your chambers at once."

"Thank you, Doctor," Francis answered.

His voice was no more than a whisper, and Dwight felt pity invade his thoughts at the sight of this young heir who was about to lose his father, his model, and who would have to face all the issues for his family now. It was a very difficult task, but no one could doubt Francis Poldark was not the man of the situation. No one, except himself.

"Come on, cousin, let's get you inside," Ross said as he opened the door.

They all entered the living room, and he felt his heart miss a beat as he recognized a familiar curly red hair sitting near Verity. Demelza was here, her hand holding Verity's, and a bright smile on her face. Actually, the smile was also on Verity's face. She had managed to make her smile, to reassure her. As everyone saw Francis and Doctor Enys arriving, they stood up. Ross slowly walked beside them, his eyes locked on her. At the moment she saw him, he detected a glint in her eyes. The same glint she had when she was annoyed and about to argue with him. God, he hoped they would not argue tonight, for he was so happy to see her in this room. She had come. She was here for his family. For Verity. For Francis. For Elizabeth. God, he loved this young girl so much.

 _Please, don't be mad at me, Demelza._

She seemed to have already forgotten him as she approached Francis. She politely curtsied before gently embracing him, her eyes full of worry and concern. Francis thanked her for coming, and she assured him he had nothing to thank her for. Ross's cousin seemed happy to see her. It was her power. She could make you forget you were in trouble, for even a few seconds. Dwight finally declared he had to take Francis to bed and give him some medication to help him fall asleep.

"I am coming with you, Doctor Enys, my husband needs me."

Elizabeth had pronounced this words with confidence. She left the window to join Francis, taking his hand in silence. Ross was happy to see them so united. Elizabeth definitely cared for her husband. It was right. As she left the room with Francis and Dwight, Ross finally made his way towards his wife. She was staring at him with an indecipherable look, a mix between anger, sadness, and joy. Was she happy to see him, although he had made a mistake? Ross reached her and took her face in his hand before giving her a slight kiss.

"I went as fast as I could," she simply said.

"I am sorry... I should have told you..."

"We will discuss it later."

He could tell at her tone that she was disappointed. And even if Ross was not of the kind to recognize his mistakes easily, he knew she was right to be angry at him. He had left her aside from his family issues. But he did it to protect her. She would understand his reasons. She had to.

The rest of the night had been gruelling. Verity had tried to remain as calm as possible, but her tired eyes were betraying her depression. She had finally left the main hall, assuring she wanted to talk with Aunt Agatha - who had been in her room for the entire evening - before going to bed too. She was very close to her aunt. Ross knew Agatha would find the perfect words to comfort her. The moon was now high in the sky. Elizabeth appeared to be a very caring host. She had brought tea, food, and drinks, making sure everyone would feel at his or her ease. She had told Dwight that the small room next to Charles's had been freed for him.

"Francis asked me to make you stay," she declared, looking at Demelza and Ross. "I think it helps him to know you are here too. I asked the servants to prepare another bed."

"Thank you," Demelza said, at Ross's greatest relief.

She was ready to stay at Trenwith for the night, and he had to admit that it was a very good idea. The air was very cold at night in November. He did not want her to catch a cold on the way back.

They all had tried to talk and to relax next to the fire for an hour or so, but then Dwight had stood up, assuring he had to see Charles. Elizabeth had used this excuse to leave too. She had said she had to see Francis, and that she was also exhausted.

Therefore, Ross was now leading his wife through Trenwith's halls, a candelabrum in his hands. It was weird to have her in the place of his childhood. All of these walls were full of memories. Ross opened the door and she silently entered. As he closed the door behind them, he realized they were, at last, alone.

"Look, Ross, I..."

Demelza's sentence had started with a detectable serious tone but she was now incapable of pronouncing another word, for Ross's lips were pressing against hers. She was surprised, even if it was not the first time she had received one of his desperate and passionate kisses. She could tell he was worried, even sad. She had observed him the whole night. His eyes, his lips, his expressions. He had entwined their hands so many times she could still feel the warmth of his hand in her palm. It was not the time to be angry with him. It was the time to listen to him, to comfort him. He needed help, and it was the only way he knew to tell her.

"I am sorry, Demelza. I love you. Thank you for being here."

For now, she would content herself with that. She answered by smiling to him, giving a short kiss on his cheek. Then they started their night routine, as if they were in Nampara. Ross started to unlace her dress as she gathered her hair in a braid. She was not ashamed to know he was seeing her in her underwear, although she was still feeling uncomfortable with her naked body when they were making love - despite of all Ross's compliments. She shivered as the cool air of the room hit her skin, and Ross responded to her moves by kissing her neck. She looked around her, suddenly worried.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have no nightgown here."

"It does not bother me at all, you know."

She gave a quick tap on his tap on his shoulder.

"Here," he said before taking off his white shirt, exposing his carved body.

She took it, thinking it would do the trick for now. She felt Ross's insisting look. It was his turn. She helped him to take off his shoes. He rose up and took a thin blanket off the bed and rolled it over his shoulders, taking the candelabrum in his hands.

"I am going to fetch some water," he said before leaving.

She knew perfectly well it was to let her have the privacy she needed to take off her underwear and slip his shirt on as a nightgown. Ross knew she hated him seeing her body, as if she was ashamed of it, although it was by far the most appealing thing he had ever seen. For this reason, he had taken the habit of letting her change alone. Even when they started to be very close under the sheets, he had to make sure the light was off. One day, he would see her entirely naked, and would honor this perfect body with all the light possible. Without darkness, without any dissimulating blanket over them.

When he was back, a bowl of water in his hands, she was already in the bed, her eyes almost closed. The day had been long, and the night would be too. As he laid on the bed, covering his body with the sheets, Ross felt Demelza's hands gripping his chest. Usually, it was him who was holding her in his arms before falling asleep. But as Demelza's chest pressed against his back, her lips kissing his neck and one of her hand caressing his shoulder, Ross felt safe. That was exactly what he needed right now. To feel safe.

"Thank you for being here with me, Demelza," he whispered.

"Stop thanking me, Ross. I am your wife."

He felt joy in his heart at this sentence, still proud she was Demelza Poldark now. But all of this joy disappeared as he realized once more why they both was here. All of a sudden, he turned back, facing her. He pressed her against him as if she was a precious gem.

"I am scared," he murmured.

He had pronounced these words so quietly she had almost missed them. But it was the truth, therefore he had to admit it. He was scared. Scared of losing his uncle, the only man on earth who made him remember his own father. The man he had so often criticized, envied, admired, hated. The man who had shown no misgiving when taking Ross' first love away from him to marry her to his own son. Charles Poldark.

Demelza knew it would be a long night. Ross was always trying to hide his weaknesses. He wanted her to imagine him strong and confident. And he was strong and confident. But now, all she had in front of her was a doubtful man, afraid to see the sun rise. She caressed his cheek and kissed him softly, and they hugged each other in silence, one knowing he would have to confess his fears to his wife, the other ready to listen to all of them and to chase them away from her husband's mind.

* * *

 **Don't forget to let a Review, see you at the next chapter!**


	13. Arrival in London

**This chapter is the longest one I wrote for the Fic, but I needed to establish a new intrigue. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Special thanks to Hannah for her help.**

* * *

" _My dear Demelza,_

 _Everything is going well in London. I cannot imagine that almost six weeks have pas_ _sed_ _between my departure from Cornwall and the moment I write you this letter._ _Uncle Ray has been quite busy since our arrival, now that you are a married woman, he is very insi_ _s_ _t_ _e_ _nt with me, stating that I have to follow your example. Can you imagine me, married? I am not as passionate as you are. Maybe I should, as he said, truly follow your example and go back to Cornwall to see if I can find an eventual match. Men in London are too proud of themselves, ready to congrat_ _ulate_ _each other_ _on_ _their wealth and cleverness. Although I love to congrat_ _ulate_ _myself, I hate condescending souls when they prove to be genuinely certain that they_ _are_ _worth_ _more_ _than the others. Plus, I have all the reasons in the world_ _to think_ _that Adam Seltwon is now trying to charm me. You see me more than happy to have to face one of your previous burden_ _s_ _._

 _I also met with our friends, Amanda Chatterton and her brother Henry, as well as Emily Worsley. All of them told me to congrat_ _ulate_ _you for your recent we_ _d_ _ding, although they assured me that they had sent you many letters. Emily and Amanda cannot wait to see you, and everyone asked me many questions about the now famous Captain Poldark. I tried to give them a depiction as accurate as I could, within reason of course. I think my portrayal amazed them, they cannot wait to see him as well._

 _I have to admit that I managed to find some distractions in the capital, although one of my most important source of entertainment has decided to marry a charming military man, living now far away from me. I really miss you, but I try not to think about it. I prefer to imagine you ruling your new house, going to suppers with your husband, laughing, joking, dancing, being happy. I am glad to have received your news, glad to see that all the things I imagined about you are mostly true. You deserve all of them._

 _I cannot wait to see you again. I do not know when you will receive this letter, but I sincerely hope_ _you_ _will be ready for departure soon._

 _Your friend,_

 _Caroline P._

 _P._ _S.: I have exchange_ _d_ _letters with Dr. Enys since he went to Killewarren to check on my uncle. I am happy to know he is your husband's best friend, and therefore that you are able to spend some time with him._ "

Demelza could not believe her eyes. This was by far the most intriguing letter she had ever received from Caroline. Of course, she had laughed at all of her statements, feeling her heart clench while reading about her Londoner friends. Of course, she was missing all of them, as well as her family. But the letters she had received had given her more strength. Drake and Sam seemed happy to be back in town, knowing the Carnes had spent almost four months in Cornwall because of Demelza's engagement. Her father was very caring, mostly asking her if she needed anything through his letters, and she knew he was writing to Ross as well, although she had never asked what they were talking about. Actually, she was glad to see them get along.

But now, Demelza was surprised by Caroline's last note. Although she had known Dwight went to Killewarren before her departure, she had no idea the Doctor had talked with her friend. And now, they both shared a correspondence. She remembered the moment they first met at her wedding, and the unreadable glint in Dwight's eyes. For sure, the Doctor had seem delighted to see her. But was it reciprocated? Demelza read the letter one last time, mostly focusing on Caroline's last words.

" _I am happy to know he is your husband's best friend, and therefore that you are able to spend some time with him._ " What did that mean? Did Caroline want to spend some time with Dwight as well? She knew Miss Penvenen as much as she knew herself, she was like a sister to her. Caroline was definitely not the kind of woman who expressed her feelings easily if they were something different than contempt or amusement. Maybe it was her way to tell Demelza she had something for Doctor Enys. Or maybe not. But if she did not care about him, she would not have write his name in a private letter. Demelza put her head in her hands, trying to think about all of this, as she could hear Prudie clean the entrance hall with a broom. Dwight really was a fine man. He was considerably helping the workers of Wheal Leisure. Ross trusted him as much as he trusted Francis. As if he was family. Doctor Enys often came to Nampara - several times in a week, actually - to discuss some matters with Ross, or simply to take tea or for suppertime. He was kind, gentle, smart. But most of all, considerably humble. Demelza really enjoyed his presence. And she assumed Caroline had enjoyed it too.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?"

Demelza lifted her head, meeting Prudie's insisting eyes. The maid seemed concerned.

"I am fine," Demelza answered as she rode from her chair, "is everything ready for supper?"

"Almost, Ma'am. I am going to need the table to prepare the stew."

"Of course. Any news from my husband?"

"He's still at Trenwith."

"I see. I fear I will not be able to help you tonight, I feel quite uneasy."

"Have you reco'ered from this morning?"

Demelza knew what Prudie was making reference to. Soon after Ross had left to go to town, she had felt sick. Prudie had brought a bucket in Demelza's room after she realized her mistress was about to throw up. She had helped her in a moment of embarrassment, proposing her to take advantage of the nice weather to go for a short walk, assuring the air would help her to feel better. And it had worked.

Now, Demelza was feeling well, but for a reason she could not tell, Prudie had seemed to be very attentive to any of her moves today. She had been sick, nothing more. She hoped Prudie would not tell Ross, because she felt very ashamed of herself. Since she did not have any fever, she told the maid not to call any doctor. There was people in the region that truly needed Enys or Choake.

"Yes, I recovered. Thank you for caring. I think there is nothing to worry about."

Although Prudie did not answer, she had the same face as when she had something to say.

"What is it?" Demelza asked, frowning.

"It doesn't happen of'ten to feel this sick on the morning without having any fever."

"What do you mean?"

"Am just saying," Prudie lowered her voice as she approached Demelza, "maybe it means that you're expecting."

Demelza felt a shiver go down her spine. She was not thinking about this at all. Of course, some of her chambermaids had told her about the signs of pregnancy, but she did not think it would be the case here. Although Ross had claimed her body - and she had claimed his, too - many times since they had been married two months ago, she had been naive enough not to think she would get pregnant so early.

 _Demelza, you silly girl!_

"T'was just a supposition, Ma'am... Nothing is certain, you know!" exclaimed Prudie as she saw Demelza's startled look. "You should tell all of this to a Doctor, just in case..."

 _The doctor in question is my husband's best friend._

"Yes," Demelza answered while walking around the room, trying to process all of this in her head. "You are right, Prudie. I will tell someone. Now," she pursued as she lifted her head with insurance, "have you prepared our belongings for London?"

"Well... not yet, Ma'am, as I was preparing the stew..."

"It is perfectly fine. I'll do it myself."

 _Actually, I really need to be alone right now._

Before Prudie could pronounce any sound, her mistress had left the room.

* * *

"Francis?"

Ross saw his cousin jump in surprise at the moment he heard his name. He was presenting him the report of the meeting that had been made a few hours earlier, in town. Ross had debated with the other shareholders of Wheal Leisure, replacing Francis for the second time. And now that he was trying to explain to him all the improvements made by the mine as well as the issues the miners had faced, his cousins seemed to be more focused on the window than his words.

"Excuse me, Ross," Francis said before gritting his teeth. "What did you say?"

"That the lode we have found last month did not lead us to something interesting. Many think we should continue to dig. Others consider we have to stop and dig elsewhere."

"I see. What did the shareholders say?"

Ross sighed:

"Most of them agreed to follow the lode. But I saw that this idea did not have the unanimity."

"Well, good."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You managed to find a solution for the mine. That is a good thing to hear."

"I managed to find a solution?"

Ross was trying not to burst in anger. Although weeks had passed since Charles' funeral, his cousin was still a shadow of his former self. He had been shocked by such a sudden death, spending most of his time in his office to avoid everyone else, including Verity, Elizabeth, and Agatha. Including Ross. The only one he seemed to listen to was George, who was now coming as often as he could to Trenwith. Ross knew Francis was in pain, that he was feeling useless. But he was far from being incapable of making decisions. It was the second time Ross had replaced him, and although the others had been comprehensive for such an absence, Ross had not their patience.

"Francis, did you hear me? Did you hear yourself?" he asked with tiredness. Seeing his cousin's surprised look, he continued: "I told you some of the shareholders were against the idea. They are starting to be tired of all of it. They are spending money on something which is not working. Fortunately, most of the men agreed to invest. All you have to say is that I "found a solution"?"

"What do you want me to do, Ross? Do you want me to knock at all of these gentlemen's door to beg them to give us money?"

"This is not what I want and you know it perfectly well."

"Then what? What should I do? Applause you? Cry? Yell?"

"Act!" Ross shouted.

Francis remained silence, his eyes starting to expose his shame. Seeing he had gone too far, Ross sighed and put his hand in his hair.

"All of this," he declared, "it should not be only on me, and you know it. Stop acting as if you are not capable of leading. This is not what you father would..."

"Stop speaking about him! Stop speaking as if you were the only one to know what he would say! Do you think I am a fool? Do you think I don't know I disappoint everyone around me?"

Francis's eyes were full of rage and sadness. Ross decided to listen to him, hoping yelling would help him to feel better.

"My father always considered me to be an idiot, and he was right. I am not made for all of this. You are. There are so many things you are made for. So many things I have that should have been yours."

What was he referring to? He could not tell. What did Francis have that would have interested him? Trenwith? He had Nampara. Was it Elizabeth, still? He had Demelza. But he was tired of all of this. He wanted it to end.

"Stop saying that, Francis. You deserve all the things you have. You are capable of leading people. You can make choices. Stop proving your father was right, because this is what you do by behaving like this." He approached Francis, trying to speak softly, "I cannot do it without you by my side. You are a Poldark. You have power. I need you as much as you need me. But for that, you have to accept my help. And the help coming from others. Remember you are going to be a father."

"Don't you think I am aware of this?"

"Please, Francis, I do not want to fight with you..."

"Then stop telling me what I should or should not do and leave me alone."

That was enough. Ross felt his blood boil. He decided to leave before the situation disintegrated. He assembled his papers and put them in his suitcase in silence, totally indifferent to Francis's puzzled stare.

"Well, your wishes are my command," Ross answered, "I have a wife waiting for me. Now, knowing that I will not see you for a month and a half, I hope you will have a merry Christmas."

Francis remained silent, but it did not bother Ross, for he was not waiting for an answer. He left the room, noisily closing the door behind him. As he entered Trenwith's main living room, he realized he would be early for dinner. It did not bother him at all, on the contrary. He would definitely need Demelza's softness tonight.

"Ross?"

He stopped and looked back, recognizing Verity's voice. She was standing near the window, while Elizabeth was sitting on an armchair, her eyes' observing him in silence.

"Is everything alright?" Verity asked, concerned.

"Everything is alright for me, as far as I am concerned. I think you should ask this question to Francis, cousin."

"What happened?"

Verity approached him, and Ross felt his heart melt at her sight. She seemed exhausted, troubled, but most of all, sad. He fought against the urge to slap Francis in the face for letting his sister and his six months pregnant wife aside, as if he was the only one to feel pain in this family.

 _I should not have spoken so harshly to her_ , he thought. _She has nothing to do with all of this._

"I think Francis is lost. But I know he will recover. He has you, he has his friends, he is not alone. Please get him to listen to reason. I am not gentle enough to do so."

"I am sure there is a way," Verity declared.

They both shared a smile, and Ross looked at Elizabeth. She also seemed to feel bad. Ross hoped Francis was not so harsh with her too. She was a good woman. She deserved to be loved, protected, respected. He wished her all the happiness in the world. After all, she had been his first love.

"I have to leave you," Ross said as he made his way towards Elizabeth. "I have some things to prepare before my departure."

"I almost forgot you were going to London!" exclaimed Verity. "Let me escort you to your horse."

Ross silently accepted with a nod before taking Elizabeth's hand in his, quickly kissing her knuckles.

"I wish you a merry Christmas, Ross," she said, "May London thrill you."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I wish you a merry Christmas as well. Take care of yourself."

He reached the main door alongside Verity, who asked him to promise her he would write her, and asked him to send her regards to the Carnes and to Demelza. He thanked her, wished her a merry Christmas in advance, and climbed on his mount. As his horse took him home to Nampara, Ross felt his shoulders relax, as if he was freed from an invisible burden. But as he entered the house, he had the nice surprise to see Dwight sitting in front of his wife. They both stood at the same time.

"Dwight!" Ross exclaimed, "I did not expect to find you here, but it is still good to see you my friend. Do you want to stay for supper?"

"Not this time, I am afraid," Dwight answered as he remained on his feet, a paper in his hands. "I was just coming to tell Demelza that her father had sent me this letter."

"Is everything alright?" Ross frowned, suddenly fearing the worst.

"Everything is fine," Demelza said as she approached him, a bright smile on her cheeks. "Father invited Dwight to join us for Christmas."

She saw Ross's smile grow as he let out an exclamation of joy. She was happy to know Dwight would also come to London, although he was as surprised as her about such an unforeseen invitation. According to the letter, Thomas wanted to thank Doctor Enys for his help in his daughter's mine. But Demelza knew there was another reason. And, as she remembered the other letter she had received earlier, she suspected Caroline had something to do with it.

* * *

 ** _Ten days later..._**

Ross could still not believe he was in London. Although the journey had been long, it was far from boring. Demelza, Ross and Dwight had spent most of their time in the Poldarks' carriage, spending five nights in different inns. The weather had been very nice, facilitating the carriageway. Ross had paid two men in town to drive them to the capital. One of them was young and friendly - although Ross had directly noticed his interest towards Demelza -, the other older and laconic. But they were good lads. Finally, in the middle of the sixth day, they saw the streets of London. Everything was noisy, crowded, but Ross felt amazed by the agitation surrounding him. He noticed Demelza's excitement as the carriage approached her father's house. It had been almost two months since she had not seen her family.

The Carnes had a fine house in the West End of London, not far from Oxford Street - if Ross remembered correctly what Demelza had explained to him. Although the causeway was large enough to enable the carriage to move, the cobblestones made the journey very uncomfortable. When the the carriage finally stopped, Demelza automatically looked outside the small window.

"Have we arrived?" Ross asked, feeling his stomach tense suddenly. It was the first time he was visiting his family-in-law, and although the Carnes were delightful and nice, he still wanted to give the best impression he could.

"Yes!" Demelza exclaimed, her cheeks red and her smile as wide as ever. She could not wait for the servant to open the door, and almost jumped out of the carriage after he did so. Dwight and Ross shared an amused look before joining her.

As he lifted his head, Ross realized that two new servants had joined the carriage conductors. They both bowed in front of them, welcoming them to Campton House, the estate of Mr. Thomas Carne. Demelza joyfully thanked them before ordering them to bring the luggage inside. Ross was amazed by her directory tone. Before he could truly realize it, he saw her dash to the white-stoned stairs leading to the main doorway, as her father was now standing outside, his arms wide open. She seemed as happy as a child, her eyes blurred by nascent tears of joy. Thomas seemed thrilled as well as they both shared a loving embrace.

Ross and Dwight made their way to the main door as well.

"Captain Poldark," Thomas declared, "welcome to Campton. I am delighted to see you here."

They both shook hands with enthusiasm.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir."

"Please, call me Thomas. We are family now. And I presume you are Doctor Enys. If I remember correctly, you were Ross' witness at the wedding?" Thomas said before offering his hands to Dwight.

"Indeed," Dwight answered as he shook his hands. "Thank you for your invitation, Sir."

"No need to thank me. One of my closest friends told me about you and your capacities, and I could not wait until my return to Cornwall to meet one of my son-in-law's best acquaintances, as well as one of my daughter's new friends in the region, according to Ross' letters."

Demelza looked at Ross. So, this was what they were both talking about? About her and the friends she had made in Cornwall? That was amusing. She could now tell why her father had asked Dwight to come as well. Ray Penvenen had talked about him. She was now certain Caroline had played a fundamental role in Doctor Dwight Enys's coming to the capital, knowing they both had sent some letters to each other.

 _Well, this is something very interesting._ Demelza loved to play the matchmakers. She could not wait to let Ross into the secret.

As Thomas led his guests to the main hall, Ross silently admired the house. It was huge, imposing. The walls were covered by a pale yellow painting, highlighting the brown color of the wooden floor. Everything was decorated according to the latest fashion, flowers and fine paintings put here and there. Demelza had told him her paternal grandfather had made a fortune thanks to the selling of spinning mules in the late 1730's. He had married a young heiress, the youngest of her siblings, belonging to the English nobility. Her family needed money, he needed a name. They both had bought Campton House, and Thomas had grown there as an only child. Now, Ross was realizing _how rich_ were the Carnes. He had already had an idea when he had first seen Carne House in Cornwall, but the house had nothing to do with the house he was now in. Carne House was more a country house. Campton definitely had all the aspects of a London manor.

Ross's eyes landed on Demelza. She was next to her father, sharing joyful looks with him, her arm grabbing his. He was so happy to see her this way. The previous weeks had been complicated for both of them. Charles had died, and Ross had been absent, seeking help from his shareholders and trying to convince Francis to try to lead Wheal Leisure as his father had done before him. Demelza had never complained about it, but he knew she had been confused. He had tried to reassure her in the best ways possible, mostly when they were together in their bed, where no one could interrupt their conversations, confessions, and touches. Now, Demelza seemed to be in her element. It was her childhood house, her servants, and he could see her habits of a rich heiress were now coming back. She was Miss Carne, but Mrs Ross Poldark as well.

"Where are Samuel and Drake?" she asked after her father had invited them to go to the main lounge.

"Drake left to see Henry Worsley, and Samuel went to town, stating he had some readings to pursue in the Library."

"I see they are not thrilled to see their elder sister back," she teased.

"You know them, child. It is very difficult to keep them inside, even on the 23rd of December."

She smiled. Thomas quickly announced that the food was ready for the travellers. Ross and Dwight spent the main part of their meal talking to Thomas about Cornwall and Wheal Leisure, and Demelza rapidly felt tired, so she contented herself with some short sentences before leaving the table, stating she needed to rest in her rooms.

And now, here she was, lying on her bed, her wrist over her forehead and her eyes closed, trying her best to calm her nausea. She could still remember Prudie's words in her head, as the maid had implied she could be pregnant. If at first Demelza had thought she was simply sick, she had finally realized it was true since a month and a half had passed now after her last period, and her nausea had been more and more present. She had managed to face them during their way to London, but now that she was home, she could feel her entire body shiver, her nipples hurt and her stomach as well. She thoughtfully put her hand on her belly, thinking about the small being growing in it. Was she really pregnant? She did not know it for sure, but she was now far from trying to deny it. In a sense, she was afraid to believe it. She had wanted to tell Ross, but preferred to wait a few more days to make up her mind. She finally fell asleep and woke up a few hours later. As she went back downstairs, she was happy to be welcomed by her brothers under the caring eyes of her husband.

* * *

Ross was now feeling uneasy as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Today was Christmas Eve, and the Carnes had invited some of their friends, including the Penvenens, to feast. He had noticed Dwight was tense. Demelza had told him the night before that Caroline and him were sharing letters, and this information had surprised him. Why would a woman as fierce and bold as Miss Caroline Penvenen bother herself writing to a humble Doctor she had only seen twice? According to Demelza, she would have been capable to ask her uncle to insist on Dwight's invitation to Mr Carne. If it was true, then Ross was amazed.

The last two days had be delightful. If Ross had been stressed to go to London and meet his wife's entourage, he had rapidly acclimatised. Sam and Drake had insisted on showing their quarter around to him and Dwight, and thus they had walked around for several hours in the morning. Demelza had stayed in bed, and Ross had not insisted, as he knew she was particularly exhausted lately, for a reason he could not tell. When they came back, his wife told him her father's costume designer would come during the afternoon to bring new pieces, insisting on the fact Ross had to wear them for tonight's reception. At first reticent to the idea, he had accepted after Demelza told him she would put on something special too. And now, he was wearing a white shirt with a high black trouser, as well as a burgundy west coast and a subtle white jabot with some silver-plated threads. The costume designer had tried to make him wear a wig, but Ross had been categorical. No wig. As he put a dark grey jacket over his shoulders, Ross looked at himself one last time, hoping his outfit matched the London fashion. Tonight was a very important night. He would make the acquaintance of all his wife's friends and family, and did not want to be judged. He wanted to prove them he was worthy of her despite of his humble rank.

As he left his room, he met Dwight before the main stairs, and realized the Doctor was finely dressed as well.

"I can see you met the costume designer too," Ross teased.

"I did my best," Dwight answered.

Ross looked at the gigantic clock in the hall. It was almost six in the afternoon. Guests would start arrive in half an hour. They both went downstairs, joining Mr Carne and his sons who were waiting in one of the lounges, surprised to see that Sir Ray Penvenen had arrived. The latter greeted them, mostly focusing on Dwight as they all started to speak to each other. He declared Caroline had joined Demelza to help her prepare.

As Ross was listening to Samuel's statements about the Presbytarian Church and parish of the neighborhood, he heard the doors open behind him. Caroline and Demelza entered, and the silence reigned as they made their way towards the assembly. Ross's eyes automatically landed on Demelza first, as if it was an instinct. She was wearing a large green dress in satin, her hair majestically gathered in a high bun decorated with some pearls as some curls were going down around her lovely face. A wonderful necklace composing of golden ornaments and pearls was highlighting her collarbone. She was looking at him as well, her gasp clocked in her throat as she saw him wearing his fine jacket. He looked like a London gentleman. She looked like a goddess.

Dwight could not help but admire Caroline as well. She looked at him with a proud glint in her eyes, wearing a purple gown, her hair gathered in a more sophisticated bone decorated with a white large feather. She was beautiful. Did she know that? He could not wait to talk with her, hoping the reception would allow him to.

They all waited for the guests to arrive. Caroline tried her best to talk with Captain Poldark, and it surprised him. Demelza was talking to Ray when her father heard the first guests arrive.

"Well," he declared, "if you do not mind, I am going to welcome everyone now. You are free to join us to the reception room, on the other side of the main hall, but I would like you, Demelza, to stay here for awhile. I have a surprise. Ross is free to join or stay with you as well."

Demelza frowned. A surprise? What was it all about? She looked at Caroline, realizing she seemed to know about the nature of the gift, but she did not say a thing. In fact, everyone seemed to know about it, at the exception of Ross and Dwight. Ross approached her, declaring to his father-in-law he would not mind staying with her. The contrary would have surprised her.

As they all left to go to the main hall and meet the other guests, Ross felt Demelza's hand fetch his.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am. I just do not know what to expect."

"Me neither," he smiled. "I am sure you are going to love it."

She smiled to him and he gently touched her lips with his, caressing her cheek.

"I am stressed," she admitted, her eyes locked on his.

"If you are stressed, what should I say? I do not know all of these people."

She chuckled:

"You have Dwight. And you have me. I am sure they are going to love you, Ross. They will see how much I care for you."

He kissed her again, before whispering to her ear that she was superb in her dress. They both waited some time, hearing the exclamations and voices of the people arriving, and Ross felt his shoulder tense throughout the minutes passing. He thought about his previous Christmas, how devastated he had been at the time. Now, he was in the English capital, next to Demelza, his lovely wife, and about to meet some of the most influential people of the city in a few minutes. For a short time, his mind led him to Trenwith, as he imagined Verity smiling to aunt Agatha around a wonderful Christmas meal. He hoped Francis would change his mind. He needed him so much.

Suddenly, a servant arrived in the room:

"Mrs Poldark, your father sent me to lead you to the main lounge."

Ross teasingly offered her his arm, and they both shared a confident glance.

"Are you ready?" she asked him, caressing his forearm.

"I am. And you?"

She simply nodded, and they followed the man, arm in arm. It was so comforting to have Ross beside her. So many months had passed since the last time she had seen her friends. She hoped they would not find her too changed. That they would like Ross. As they reached the doors of the main lounge, Demelza wondered one last time about the nature of the surprise. When the doors opened, she finally had her answer. Here, in the room, all of her friends was waiting for her, a bright smile on each face, yelling a _Merry Christmas!_ at the very same time. But she felt a heart miss a bit as she recognized a familiar face.

Ross smiled, feeling his heart melt with so much attention. He heard Demelza's gasp of exclamation. It was as if the time had stopped. He looked at Demelza and noticed her shocked expression as her eyes landed on the only man who had his back to them, in the middle of the assembly. As he turned back, Ross felt Demelza's hand left his arm as she hurried herself towards him. He was a dark-haired man, young, tall, and he looked at Ross's wife with a strong emotion glinting in his brown eyes.

"Hugh!" Demelza exclaimed before embracing him, her voice full of joy.

* * *

 **Sorry, this chapter was not very focused on the couples. I hope to see your Reviews, let me know what you think about the chapter and what you'd like to see in the other ones!**


	14. It belongs to the past

_**I am so sorry for updating so late. Many things happened in my life and I did not find enough time to write. This story is very important to me and I am so happy each time I receive an email stating I received a new Review. I want to thank all of you who still follow my fic and continue to send those Reviews, it gives me enough motivation to give you the best story I can.**_

 _ **So thank you!**_

* * *

Demelza could not believe her eyes. As she looked at Hugh, she realized her vision was blurred. Tears of joy. The young man was gently smiling at her. She could also see the tears in his eyes.

 _Hugh is here_ , she thought. _He is back._

She went backward a little, still wondering if all of this was real.

"Hugh!" she exclaimed as she saw her father approach. "I had no idea you'd be here!"

 _In fact, I thought I would never see you here again._

"That was the mean of the surprise", precised Mr. Carne. "I have to thank Lord Falmouth who helped me in that matter."

As she turned, she realized Lord Falmouth, Hugh's uncle, had joined the small group.

"Indeed", the latter said, "and I was glad to give my help."

"I was sailing near the Canary Islands when my uncle sent me a letter about your recent wedding. At first, I wanted to send you a letter, but you know me. I preferred to congratulate you in person." said Hugh with a soft voice.

Demelza realized that all of the eyes were on them, and automatically turned back, seeing that Ross was still standing several feet behind her. She shared a silent glance with him, trying to decipher his mind. His eyes looked darker than usual. But, as their gazes met, he seemed to relax a little. She gently approached him, smiling brightly. As Ross took her hand, Thomas Carn told the assembly:

"Well, it appears my daughter is happy of her Christmas gift. I want to thank all of you for the attention. May the celebration begin!"  
Just after these words, the small group of musicians started to play, and people to chat. Ross let Demelza lead him to the man she had just embraced. He was younger than him, probably of Demelza's age, and seemed to be a gentleman. He had heard Demelza calling him "Hugh". Had she talked about him before? He could not tell. But now, he knew he was of Lord Falmouth's kinsman. Falmouth was famous in Cornwall. He therefore assumed this young man was as well.

"Ross," Demelza said, "allow me to present you the Lieutenant Hugh Armitage. Hugh, this is my husband, Captain Ross Poldark of Nampara."

"A pleasure." Hugh answered as he and Ross shook hands. Although he was smiling to him, Ross had the nasty feeling that this sentence was faked.

"The pleasure is all mine." Ross declared, giving the man his most charming smile.

He felt Demelza's arm wind around him, as if she wanted to be sure of his presence.

"Lieutenant Armitage is a friend. We have been knowing each other since childhood," she declared with enthusiasm. "He left England almost two years ago, to serve in the navy."

Hugh gave Demelza a captivated glance, before adding:

"Indeed. And from what I have heard, your husband also has some skills in navigation and voyage. Captain Poldark, I must tell you how amazed I am about your feats of arms in the war against the Americans. Your father-in-law told me everything about it. Very impressive."

"I thank you, Lieutenant."

"I am glad to know you both are together." Hugh declared, only looking at Demelza. Ross tensed as he caught another insisting glance coming from the Lieutenant. From what he was seeing, he could definitely tell he had something for Demelza. And even if he was too proud to admit it, he felt jealousy invade his mind as he observed her smile to him with her natural and lovely manners. He was a boy. Handsome, confident, fierce and clever, but just a boy. Ross had nothing to be jealous about, but he could not help it.

"Thank you Hugh. I cannot realise you are here," she confessed with emotion.

"Believe me, I am the happiest. Well, I think you have plenty of people to converse with, since you both are the couple of the night. I think my uncle needs me. Captain, it was a pleasure."

Hugh disappeared after a quick bow, letting them looking at each other, Demelza's marveled look meeting Ross' concerned one.

* * *

As Ross joined his wife to meet the unknown man, Dwight felt embarrassed when the people around started to talk with each other, letting him alone. He managed to go to an isolated place in the room, hoping for someone to talk with him. Of course, his eyes were often looking for Miss Penvenen, who was currently talking with two women beside her uncle. She was breathtakingly beautiful tonight. Actually, she was always beautiful.

The doctor silently reprimanded himself for his thoughts. She was young, bold, but most of all, a noblewoman. Not the kind of woman who would feel attracted to a vulgar physician. And yet, he had the feeling that she was sometimes looking at him too. When he had come to Killewarren at her uncle's demand, he had been surprised to see her try to start a conversation with him. At first, she had asked him about the War. He had answered her question with politeness, and, a sentence bringing another, they had both discussed about the Americas, the life in Cornwall, the miners, the Poldarks of Nampara, and so on. Dwight was completely amazed by this woman's outspokenness. He could tell she was caring about Demelza, even though she was hiding her feelings under perfect manners and a quite taciturn nature. But they had talked, quite a lot actually, and for a reason he could not tell, this had been refreshing. He had been surprised to receive her letter five days after their last encounter. A soft handwriting, but assured words. Not something very engaging - in fact, she had just thanked him for his help. He had answered in the day, assuring there was nothing to thank him for, wishing her and her uncle a good journey home. But she had sent him another letter after this, and another one after he had answered the second, and things had lasted ever since.

She was an amazing woman. Confident and accomplished. And she definitely knew about it, as well as her condition of heiress. And Dwight suspected she had indirectly invited him here. He had tried to ask Demelza, but the latter had been weary those days. He did not want to bother her.

What was he doing here? All of these people were rich, powerful, influential. It was not his world at all. He looked at Ross and saw him talking with Demelza's friend. He really was made for these upper-society gatherings, although he was convinced of the exact contrary.

"Doctor Enys?"

Dwight almost jumped when he heard his name, and saw Drake Carne smiling at him.

"I hope I do not interrupt?" The boy asked shyly.

"No, not at all," Dwight answered as he pensively made his wine swirl in his cup.

 _In fact, you are my savior._

"I hope you enjoy this kind of parties. It is quite different that what Cornwall has to offer, but I like them."

"I believe the feast will be as entertaining as I imagined. Sadly, I do not know a lot of faces, but it cannot be far off."

Drake smiled to the man. He really liked the doctor, and admired his analytical mind as well as his humility. He knew how awful it was to be at a party where almost no one knew you. Plus, he had a mission tonight. Demelza had talked to him earlier. She made him swear that he would not let Dwight alone, and that he would make sure him and Caroline share at least one conversation.

"Caroline may play the audacious lady, but she is as timid as a child when it comes to speak with someone she likes," Demelza had said.

"Are you sure she _likes_ Doctor Enys? I mean… her emotions are the most complicated to read."

"I know her as much as I know you. Please tell me you will try."

"I will, sister. I will," Drake had answered.

And now, here he was. He could feel Demelza's insisting looks. She was uncompromising when it was about playing the matchmakers. And Drake knew how stubborn she could get when disappointed. He looked at Caroline, seeing she was now talking with Miss Hampton and Miss Dasford, two young women who were as wealthy as shallow.

 _A lovely night in perspective._

Drake noticed the embarrassment in Dwight's manners, and decided not to bother him any longer by presenting him the two women Caroline was talking with. He knew the Doctor was a fine and charming man, but Miss Dasford and Miss Hampton would make a short work of him with their gossipy behaviour. As he looked around the room, he saw Hugh Armitage talking with his uncle in one corner of the room, and his choice was rapidly made.

"Tell me, Dwight," he asked, "have you made the acquaintance of Lord Falmouth?"

"I did not, but I know his renowned in Cornwall."

Drake smiled:

"Follow me."

Enys took another sip of his drink before following the young Carne. They passed the several groups of people talking and managed to reach two men. Dwight recognized the man Demelza had embraced a few minutes ago. The latter greeted Drake with a joyful exclamation. Drake shook hands with them before saying:

"Lord Falmouth, allow me to present you the Doctor Dwight Enys, from Cornwall."

"A pleasure to meet you, Doctor," said the man with grey hair.

Dwight greeted him as well.

"This is my nephew, the Lieutenant Hugh Armitage," he said as he presented the young man standing next to him.

They both shook hands.

"Tell me, Doctor, how do you know the young and carefree Drake Carne?" Hugh asked.

"Doctor Enys fought with Captain Poldark during the War. They both remained friends ever since," answered Drake.

"Indeed," added Dwight with a polite smile.

"Therefore I assume you are also a friend of Demelza?"

"I am," he said. "I was Captain Poldark's best man at their wedding. Demelza Poldark rapidly became a dear acquaintance of mine."

"Demelza _Poldark_ , how strange it sounds," stated Hugh as he looked at his uncle. "I leave the continent for almost two years and my best friend is not a Carne anymore."

"I understand your point, Hugh," Drake chuckled. "It is weird to think that my sister is now a married woman, and yet I cannot help but feel happy for her. It is a chance she met Captain Poldark."

"He seems to be a fine man indeed," said Lord Falmouth.

"Do you agree with my uncle's statement, Doctor Enys?" asked the Lieutenant before taking another sip of his drink.

"Absolutely. Ross Poldark is an honourable man, and as well as being an amazing friend, he is also a righteous boss and a devoted husband. I know my considerations about him a biased because of our strong friendship, but I invite you to converse with him to make your own statement on the subject. I hope you shall find him likable."

"In fact, I already do," answered Hugh. "He seems to be very fond of Demelza, from what I have heard."

 _From what you've heard?_ Dwight had a strange feeling about the Lieutenant. he had said this sentence with a bright smile, but the doctor noticed there was no joy in his eyes.

* * *

The night had been delightful. After the main reception, Thomas Carne had invited his guests to share a plentiful dinner. Everybody had found his seat. Ross had spent a wonderful time, surrounded by Dwight and Samuel, as Demelza was sitting right in front of him between Caroline and Drake. Demelza's father was on the other side of the table, eating with Lord Falmouth, his nephew and Ray Penvenen. Ross had noticed Caroline and Dwight often looked at each other and he could tell his wife had seen it too. They had shared a knowing glance as the doctor and Miss Penvenen had started to talk, silently agreeing to focus on the other person sitting next to them to give Caroline and Dwight a semblance of privacy. Demelza looked so joyful. Ross could not stop observing his wonderful wife and her lovely features, the glint in her eyes each time she was smiling or laughing. But he had had the unpleasant surprise to see he was not the only one to silently admire her. He had noticed Lieutenant Armitage's insisting glances, although Demelza did not seem to perceive them. There really was something going on, and Ross hated it. The more the hours passed, the more he wanted to find himself alone with Hugh and explain him Demelza was not a woman to court. She was his. As Hugh was once again looking at the new Mrs Poldark, Ross had felt the urge to move his head in his direction. The Lieutenant noticed him and they had both silently looked at each other as everyone around them was talking and eating. This moment had seemed to last an hour. Hugh had surely deciphered the anger in Ross' eyes. But the most surprising was that there was anger in his eyes too, as if he was mad at him for something.

 _I'm not the one who's insistently observing a married woman in front of her husband_ , Ross had thought.

But this silent provocation had finally ended, as well as the dinner. Some people had left, and Sir Thomas had encouraged the others to go to the ballroom. Ross hated balls, but he managed to look contented enough. Demelza was mostly staying at his side, to his greatest relief. He was not used to the Londoner codes, he wanted her to be right next to him in case anything would go wrong. Plus, he could see this was infuriating his dear new friend, the Lieutenant Armitage. Two birds in one stone.

"Look at them," said Demelza as she pointed a corner of the room. Dwight was talking with Caroline and Drake. "My brother achieved his mission wonderfully."

"His _mission_?" Ross frowned.

Demelza made an innocent smile as she looked at the ceiling.

"Your brother is right, then. You _do_ love to play the matchmakers."

"Come on, look at them! It is the first time I see Caroline talking to a man without being voluntarily haughty."

"Then, we are witnessing a miracle."

She gave him a tap as he laughed.

"Do you think he likes her?"

Ross noticed the concern in her voice, and observed his friend. Caroline seemed to be only talking to Drake, and yet Dwight had his eyes on her, a smile on his lips. He definitely seemed to be amazed by her. But was it a good thing?

"I must say it is the first time I see him this way," Ross admitted.

He sensed Demelza's excitement, and felt bad to confess:

"But I'm not sure such an attachment - if there is one - is a thing we should encourage."

"What?"

Her voice was the one of a child who had just been reprimanded.

"Why do you think that?"

"Demelza… He is a doctor. Don't get me wrong, please, but Caroline was raised to be an heiress, and…"

" _I_ was raised to be an heiress. I chose the man I loved."

"I do not think Ray Penvenen would be as tolerant as your father."

Demelza looked at him and the sadness in her eyes broke him. He really wanted to see Dwight happy with Caroline Penvenen next to him. To see Demelza happy for her most beloved friend. But life was unfair, he knew it too well. He took her hand and caressed its back with his thumb.

"I wish I am wrong, I truly do."

She smiled at him and thoughtfully replaced his coat.

"You are right. I should not be so enthusiastic. But she deserves happiness, Ross…"

"I know."

"I am so glad to be here with you."

This confession surprised him, but in the best way possible.

"You have no idea how pleased I am to be here too, Demelza Poldark."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well, it appears we are interrupting…"

They both jumped as they realized Drake was now standing next to them, as well as Dwight and Caroline. Demelza gave her brother a angered look, making him chuckle.

"Of course you are not," said Ross with a fake smile, "we were just waiting for you."

"Tell me, Captain, how did you manage to charm all of this assembly?" asked Caroline as she approached Demelza. "People in London are far from being compassionate, and yet everyone I have discussed with seems to be amazed by your behaviours. Are you a sorcerer?"

Ross laughed before answering:

"I fear I am not, Caroline. Although I am as surprised as you are to see that nothing went wrong so far."

"It seems you were made for London," Demelza added. "How do you find the capital, Doctor Enys?"

"As delightful as I expected."

He rapidly looked at Caroline, and Demelza noticed it.

"Well, if you will excuse me Captain Poldark, I have to stole your wife for a brief moment," Caroline declared.

"Be my guest."

Caroline took Demelza's hands and they both disappeared in the crowd. Drake also excused himself, letting Ross alone with his friend.

"Are you having fun?" he asked Dwight.

"Definitely. This reception is very entertaining. I met many people here and there."

"Miss Penvenen is an amazing young lady, isn't she?"

Dwight looked at him with surprised eyes, but seeing the amused smile on the Captain's lips, he surrendered:

"Guilty. I know I should not think such things."

"And yet, you certainly do."

 _I can't help_ , Dwight thought. Ross noticed the bitterness in his friend's features and decided to change the subject:

"Who did you meet?"

"Some of Drake Carne's friends, mostly, as well as Lord Falmouth and his nephew."

"Hugh Armitage."

Ross' voice was full of darkness as he pronounced this name. He clenched his jaw and angrily looked at his cup.

"Anything against the man?" Dwight asked calmly.

"Demelza told me she has always known him. Lord Falmouth was a friend of her mother."

"Is it the reason why you seem to hate him?"

"I do not hate him, I do not know him at all. I just hate his behaviour towards Demelza."

"I see…" Dwight frowned.

"Did you notice anything weird when you talked with him?"

Dwight perfectly knew his friend. He was loyal and protective, and he truly loved Demelza. In fact, Dwight had also noticed something strange in Hugh's manners when he was talking about Mrs Poldark.

"Caroline told me he and Demelza were very close when they were younger. He mentioned her as his best friend when I was talking with him and his uncle. He is a very nice young man, but if you have noticed something wrong with him, I fear I do not know enough of him on the subject. You should probably ask Samuel or Drake."

"I don't want to appear rude. He is their friend. Everyone seem to like him. It is just… I can see the way he is looking at her."

"I am sure there is nothing to worry about. You are wife and husband now."

* * *

Demelza was having a wonderful night. All of the people present had come to meet her husband, and she was relieved to see that Ross had managed to charm them all.

"Are you alright, Demelza?" Caroline asked her as she was taking her in the green lounge. They were both used to flee the receptions and find a quieter place to be together. This lounge was theirs. And Caroline really wanted to talk to her.

"Oh, I am. I am so happy tonight."

"I am glad to hear it, I must say I am delighted to have you here as well. I found the last month particularly annoying without you."

Demelza took her friend's hand and smiled.

"I missed you too, Caroline," she declared. "Very much."

"So, do you think your husband made a good impression?"

"Knowing that he has been talking with almost everyone for four hours, I think such a statement is not an hasty one at all."

"I was afraid the high society would make short work of him, but I am relieved now. You married a hardy man."

"I couldn't agree more. Tell me, do you have fun as well? I do not want to hear that my absence forced you to leave such a wonderful party."

Caroline chuckled:

"Do not worry, I am having fun. I saw you were done with polite talks and I thought it was time to leave for a little while. We've always had our secret conversations here, during your father's parties."

"Yes, I remember. Is there any secret you would like to share with me, as when we were younger?"

Before Caroline could answer, Demelza felt the urge to add:

"Something about Doctor Enys, for example?"

She laughed as Caroline looked up with a faked innocent manner.

"Come one, Caroline. I know you perfectly."

"And _I_ know you perfectly as well. Do you think I did not notice the fact that Drake spent the majority of his time with him tonight?"

Demelza bit her lips.

"Doctor Enys is a pleasant man," she declared. "And very handsome, moreover."

Caroline sighed, an amused smile on her lips.

"It would be idiotic to say the contrary."

"I knew it!" Demelza jumped in joy.

"What?"

"I knew you liked him! I am almost sure _you_ are the reason he came to London with us. Am I wrong?"

"Well, I _did_ mention your husband's friend to my uncle. Is it my fault the latter asked your father to invite him?"

Demelza gave Caroline a doubtful look.

"I know you won't admit that you like him. It is fine, really. But now that I know you do not _care_ about Doctor Enys, let me tell you that he is a very popular man in Cornwall. Many young women find him as attractive as you do."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I need time to know him more," she admitted.

"You'll have plenty of time this week."

"Oh, my dear. You are impossible. Captain Poldark is definitely a hardy man."

They both laughed heartily, and after their laughters ended to let the silence reign again, they shared a touched look. Demelza embraced Caroline, taking her by surprise, as she felt tears growing in her eyes.

"I have missed you so much, Caroline."

Caroline gently caressed Demelza's shoulders, moved by the sadness in her voice.

"I have missed you too," Caroline answered and Demelza let go of her, "but I know you are happy with Ross."

"He is the man of my life."

"I know. I can see it. He loves you. Therefore I know I have no choice but to patiently wait for you in the capital as you play the fulfilled married woman in the countryside."

"The fulfilled married woman… and soon the housewife."

Caroline opened her eyes wide in shock.

"My dear, are you…"

Demelza's cheeks went red as she shyly nodded. It was the very first time she was talking about this out loud. But now, she knew she could. Deep down, her body was telling her there was a tiny little being growing inside her belly. Caroline let out a joyful exclamation as she hugged her.

"Demelza, I am so happy for you!"

She rapidly let go of her before asking:

"Does Ross know?"

"No. Not yet. I want to find the right moment. I am not very sure about it, and therefore I would like to wait a little while before telling him. I want to avoid him short-lived happinesses."

"You are right. Trust me, I won't tell."

"I know."

"And to think everyone thought I would be the first one to be married!"

They laughed again. It was so good to have Caroline here, with her, and to confess her everything once again. She was still her best friend, her confident, and therefore she naturally exposed her fear to become a mother, to tell Ross, to start a complete new life. Caroline had found the right words to calm her, although she had no experience in such a thing. They quickly talked about many things, the life in Cornwall, the one in London, Caroline's numerous and annoying suitors, and finally she asked Demelza:

"How do you feel about Hugh being here?"

Demelza paused and focused a little bit to find the right words before answering:

"It is very weird. It feels like it is unreal, like he is a dream. And yet, he is here, in the room next door, talking with our friends. It is as if he had never left England."

"Your father was very concerned about your reaction. He knows how much you care for him."

"I thought I would never see him again. When he chose to leave and serve in the navy I thought he would start a new life and never come back."

"He came back for you."

She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Caroline sighed.

"I talked with him on the subject. When he heard you just married, he decided to come. He told me he had to see you. He wants your happiness, I know you know it."

"I want his happiness too. It is just…"

She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"I've missed him very much, it was like losing my brother when he left. And now that he is here, I cannot help but feel embarrassed because I feel like he did not change at all."

"He did change. Talk with him, and you'll see. I am sure you can both start over."

"I hope so. Truly, I do."

"You know Hugh. He is overprotective. I am sure he is going to love your husband. If I managed to do so, he certainly can."

Demelza giggled.

When they came back from the lounge, everyone seemed to be a little bit more tipsy. People were dancing more frantically and laughters were louder. Demelza felt her heart tighten as she recognized Ross' laughter over the assembly. He was having fun with Dwight and her brothers. His dark curls were slightly going down his forehead as he enthusiastically laughed at one of Drake's jokes. He was handsome. She felt proud when her inner-voice whispered her he was _her_ husband. He definitely seemed to be in his element. She was right. He was made for London but was too modest to realize it. Ross stopped and looked at her as she and Caroline approached the group.

But then, she saw Hugh was approaching too. His eyes were locked on hers, a playful smile was on his lips. She knew that smile. It predicted nothing good. She saw the Lieutenant talk to Ross and Dwight. Ross' joyful features changed as he realized who was speaking to him. Why was he acting this way with Hugh? She needed to talk to him.

"Well, Demelza leaves the room for fifteen minutes and now her husband is fooling around with her brothers," Caroline said with a teasing tone.

"I was about to say the same thing," declared Hugh with an amused voice. "Caroline, once again you took the words right out of my mouth."

Caroline smiled and let go of Demelza's arm.

"Demelza, I leave you to your husband. My uncle told me he needed to present me someone."

"Thank you, Caroline," Demelza said softly.

As an answer, her friend gave a brief curtsy and left the group. Demelza joined Ross and felt her cheeks burn as she felt all the eyes locked on her. When she lifted her head, she crossed Hugh's glance, and it made her shiver.

"Lieutenant Armitage," said Ross with a polite tone, "you said you were Demelza's childhood friend if I remember correctly?"

"Indeed. My uncle knew Demelza's mother. He rapidly became friend with her husband as well. I spent most of my time in London and therefore, going to the Carnes' became one of my favourite habits."

 _Well, it appears looking at my wife each time you are making a sentence is also one of your favourite habits._ Although Ross was playing calmly, his blood was boiling. Was he the only one noticing such a behaviour? Was he paranoid? Could Demelza say something or was she too gentle to do so? He would not manage to be nice very long, but he knew he had to continue, for he wanted to avoid any scuffle.

"Hugh was very often here indeed," answered Demelza. "Caroline and I have so many memories about you. We were of the same age, always fooling around."

They shared a knowing smile right in front of Ross' eyes. He felt Dwight coming closer, as if his friend had noticed the tension in his mind. This move calmed him a little, and as Dwight started a conversation with Hugh, Ross forced himself to be as polite as he could. Only because he could see it made Demelza smile. But all of this good will evaporated as Hugh looked at the orchestra before saying:

"Looks like the dance is about to end." He turned his head towards Demelza, and then towards Ross, "Captain, would you be kind enough to allow me to invite Demelza for the next one?"

The time stopped. How could he ask for such a thing? This boy truly thought he had all the rights. It took Ross all the self-control in the world to answer:

"In fact, I am going to dance with her _myself_ , if she wishes to, of course."

Demelza looked surprised as Hugh and Ross looked at her. She knew Ross hated to dance. He had told her so many times that he hated balls and that he did not want to embarrass her with his vague dance moves.

"I… I would love to, Ross."

The second after, they were waiting with the other dancers for the orchestra to begin. Ross could feel Hugh's eyes on them, and it brought him enough drive to forget his own repulsion of dance. Did Hugh really think he would allow him to dance with his wife in front of all of her friends knowing he had never have this privilege yet? No way. He had learned how to dance, he had danced with Elizabeth. Of course he would dance with the woman of his dreams.

The music started, and Demelza felt Ross' hands on her body as his dark eyes were locked with hers. Once again, his look was undecipherable, but full of passion and animation. He was giving her the same look he had when they were about to make love. She followed his lead, infatuated by his presence, his face right next to her, fighting the urge to kiss him the best she could. He made her laugh, smile, bit her lips, and he cursed himself for not having made her dance any sooner. This was beating all the dances he had shared with Elizabeth Chynoweth. His wife was the most wonderful thing he had seen, and she was _his_. At first, he had wished this image would haunt the Lieutenant for eternity, that it would convince him not to try to play the charmer with Demelza, but now that he was with her, nothing else mattered. It was as if they were alone in this room. And Ross loved this feeling. He could not wait to be truly alone with her. The music stopped, and he found himself about to kiss her vigorously in front of everyone. They were silently looking at each other, totally inebriated, there lips just a few centimeters apart. But as everyone clapped around them to thank the orchestra, they both realized they were not alone.

"Well," Demelza whispered, "my husband knows how to dance."

"Anything to honor his wife."

Ross took Demelza's hand and kissed her knuckles, his eyes plunging in her mind, and she shivered like a leaf. He then led her away from the dancefloor.

"If your wife tells you she wants you to kiss her right now, would you do it?", Demelza asked slowly as they walked, their hands locked. Ross stopped and approached his head near her left ear.

"I would execute blindly, but I don't want to put you in shame, for I know my kisses would not be proper," he whispered.

She rolled her eyes as she felt her body burn. He had so much effect on her.

"Well, your wife feels a little tired, and she is going to go in one of the lounges to get some rest."

Ross' eyes widened. They observed each other and both understood what this sentence implied.

"Go get some rest then, my love. Your husband will join you in ten minutes. Let's avoid to appear too obvious to the rest of the guests."

She giggled and curtsied. The glance she gave him before leaving caught his breath.

* * *

Demelza was looking at the window as she heard the door open. She did not turn her head, she knew Ross was here. She recognized his footstep and felt her heart fasten as she felt a masculine presence right behind her. Two uncertain arms wrapped her shoulders and she let her head lean against her lover's chest. It felt so good to be next to him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying:

"I was starting to think you would never join me."

"Trust me, I wanted to be alone with you the moment I laid my eyes on you."

She jumped in surprise as she realized this voice was not Ross'. She pushed the arms away and turned around, her senses in alert.

"Hugh!" she exclaimed as she recognized him. How silly she could be! He looked at her with incomprehension, and went backwards a little, apparently shocked to see her reaction.

"What? You were expecting someone else?" he asked teasingly.

"You… you cannot be here."

"And yet, here I am."

He tried to approach her, but she rushed herself on the other side of the room. "This… this is completely improper."

"Come on! As if we have never done this kind of things before. It was our thing, remember? To find each other in a quiet place and put the world to rights together… What would this have to change?"

"Because I am a married woman now."

He chuckled:

"Look at you. You were the first to anger about the condition of women in this society, and you married for interest."

 _For interest?_

"I have to say you made an amazing choice. Captain Poldark is older, handsome and from what I've heard, influent in the countryside. No surprise your father liked him."

Hugh slowly made his way towards her as he continued:

"But let's face it, he will never understand you. _I_ do. I've always known you."

Was he drunk?

"What do you want?"

"I want something I cannot have. I want things to go back to what they were between us."

"You know it is impossible. I love my husband."

"There is no need to lie here. It's me. You never lied to me. I won't tell anyone."

"I am not lying. I married Captain Ross Poldark because I love him."

Hugh stopped.

"You… what?"

Demelza would have been afraid to find herself alone in a room with another man, but she was not in this situation. It was Hugh. She knew him perfectly. She knew he would never hurt her. But she also knew she had hurt him, in the past.

"You _do_ love him," Hugh whispered as if he had just realized it. "How can you love him? Can't you see he is using you?"

"What do you mean?"

"People talk, Demelza. I know you are not your husband's first woman."

This sentence broke her heart in pieces. Although she knew Ross was true in his feelings for her, it was still painful to hear someone talking about her husband's past with Elizabeth.

"I am sure he explained everything to you, and it appears he managed to convince you about his love for you. But tell me, Demelza, did you ever mention _us_?"

"There was no ' _us'_."

He made a face at her answer; this was also painful to hear.

"We were young, Hugh. Don't force me to tell you the things I told you the last night we spent here."

He sighed and she saw his fists clench.

"How can you believe what he said? How can you believe he loves you?" he asked with bitterness. "He will never know you. I am the only one to know you. I've seen you cry, I was here when your father fell into alcohol, when he treated you like a stranger in his own house."

This was a part of her childhood she wanted to forget. She had never told anyone but him, and he had been here for her, he had protected her.

"Please, Hugh, you don't have to do this."

"Do you think you can forget your first love?" he asked as he went closer.

"Please…"

He stopped and observed her.

"You know the answer is "no", and you're incapable to accept it."

She wanted to cry. It was too much.

"You were my first love, Demelza Carne. You still are my love."

"Stop. That's enough."

"Why do you think I left England? I did it to forget you. I could not stay in London and see you after your refusal."

"I don't want to remember about this night, please, Hugh. It belongs to the past."

"For you, maybe. Not for me. I came back for you. I heard about your marriage and I had to see the man who stole me the woman I love. George told me everything I needed to know."

 _George?_ So then, it was George who had told Hugh about Ross' past. She felt anger grow in her thoughts, the bitterness of treason made her shiver.

"He will never love you, Demelza. He's using you for your money. Have you ever think about it? The love of his life is married to his cousin, and then he meets a young lady, rich, gentle and innocent, as beautiful as the sun. He charmed you and now your his, and I can't stand it. I can't stand him for what he has done to you, my love."

It was too much. The second after this sentence, Hugh's cheek was as red as fire, and Demelza's hand was burning her.

"I am not your love, Hugh. I am sorry I have never been able to give you what you want, but you can't force me. There was a time when I admired you. And now look at you."

She noticed the sadness in his eyes and her voice betrayed her own sorrow.

"You don't know Ross and I forbid you to ever speak about him the way you just did. He is the man of my life, the man I love, nothing else matters to me."

"Demelza, I…"

Hugh could not end his sentence as someone opened the door. Captain Ross Poldark entered, and pure rage was lightning his eyes as he saw Hugh standing in the middle of the room. The Lieutenant heard Demelza yell something at her husband, and the minute after, his head was against the wall as two strong hands were holding his coat.

* * *

 ** _For those who like Hugh in the TV show, I am very sorry for this first appearance. Don't worry, the character will evolve. He has a past with Demelza, and he's in love with her as in the books and the show, but I wanted to build their relationship as something similar to Jo and Laurie in Little Women._**

 ** _In the next chapter : Demelza explains herself to Ross._**

 ** _Review please!_**


	15. I Chose You

**This chapter is very long but I could not find a way to cut it. I'm thinking of a way to thank all of the people who leave me those wonderful Reviews. It is amazing to see my story grow, and don't worry, I'm not done with it yet.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dwight could not remember where the ballroom was. He had left the party to reach the gardens. He needed to think. The evening had been delightful and entertaining, but all of this was before he had started wondering about his feelings for the young Caroline Penvenen. He had enjoyed the few conversations they had shared, but this could not lead to anything. She was Ray Penvenen's heiress, a member of the gentry who spent time with all of the richest families in London. He was nothing but a common doctor working in the countryside. How silly he was to think about her in such a way... She was young. Her self-confidence did not change her innocence. He recognized the hall leading to the main room. He could hear the exclamations of joy and the music echoing from the walls. But as he moved towards one of the doors, it opened to reveal Caroline. She looked up at him and frowned a little just before lifting her head with a well-mannered composure.

"Doctor Enys," she said.

"Miss Penvenen. Are you looking for something?"

" _Someone_ , to be exact. Sir Thomas just asked me where Demelza was. He is about to make his last speech."

Dwight carefully listened to her. Her features were slightly highlighted by the candles. She had lovely eyes.

"Do you know where Demelza is?" she suddenly asked, surely embarrassed by his lack of answer.

"I do not. Have you asked Ross?"

"Captain Poldark is missing as well. Therefore it appears I am the one in charge to look after a couple on the run."

He chuckled a bit and it made her relax. Doctor Enys was definitely a shy man, but Caroline liked his modesty. He was very different from the kind of men she was used to see, and it was refreshing. He lifted his head and said:

"I am sure they will be easy to find. Now, if you allow me, I think I should go back to the party."

Although Caroline did not want him to leave, she knew this situation was not proper. What kind of lady would stay in a dark hall with an older bachelor? Yet, it was good to stay beside him. Caroline was not used of this kind of appealing sensation. She had never been attracted to a man before.

Was she _attracted_ to him?

Before he could reach the door, she stopped him:

"Doctor Enys?"

He turned back and looked at her, surprised.

"Would you like to…"

Before she could end her sentence, a loud noise resounded from one of the rooms in the back. It was as if something or someone had been thrown against a wall. The noise was rapidly joined by other ones in a heavy blast. Caroline and Dwight shared a concerned look before silently agreeing to see what was happening. Dwight passed her and followed the noise to detect the source of the din. He opened one of the doors, and Caroline felt her heart miss a beat as she entered. Ross Poldark and Hugh Armitage were having a violent fight. Hugh seemed to have been pushed against one of the tables. His jaw was red. His fine coat was ragged. As she lifted her head, she saw Demelza. Her friend was standing in the middle of the room, shivering as a leaf, the shock still visible on her face. Caroline hurried herself to reach Demelza, and saw the relief in her eyes.

"My dear, what happened?" Caroline softly asked.

Demelza's blue eyes were wide-opened and she was apparently incapable to give an answer. As Caroline lifted her head, she saw Doctor Enys was taking care of the situation. Hugh was still in one of the corners of the room, his back against a table. He felt Caroline's offended glance and it automatically made him regain consciousness. Miss Penvenen tried to calm Demelza, but it was as if she could not hear her.

All she could see was Ross. The fury in his eyes.

"Ross! Please calm down!"

Dwight was trying his best to hold his friend back. He did not know what had just happened, but he knew Ross could be unstoppable once angered. He strongly gripped Ross' shoulders and managed to catch his attention. The Captain relaxed a bit as he realised who was holding him.

Hugh put his collar back and ran his hand through his hair. He looked at Demelza.

"Hugh, what happened?" Caroline asked, her voice betraying her incomprehension.

"I found Lieutenant Armitage alone with Demelza," Ross growled.

"And this was enough to beat him?"

Miss Penvenen's voice quavered as she angrily looked at Ross, and then at Hugh.

"You both are gentlemen, are you not?" she inquired.

Caroline could not believe her eyes, nor her ears. Men were definitely a mystery to her.

"I did not know it was common in London to let a man alone with a freshly married lady," Ross barked.

"Please, Ross," Demelza let go of Caroline's hands to approach her husband. "Nothing happened."

Ross seemed to relax a little as he looked at his wife. She seemed to be the only one capable to calm him, knowing how hot-headed he could be. But as he heard Hugh's exhalations, his anger came back:

"The next time I see you alone with her will be the last time you'll be able to see something, Lieutenant."

Hugh chuckled and it took Dwight all his strength to hold Ross back again.

"What a threat, Captain Poldark," said the Lieutenant. "This is something I cannot wait to see."

That was enough. Ross pushed Dwight away and rushed himself to Hugh. This arrogant boy had awoken his temper. He had managed to tolerate the scarcely masked overtures Hugh had given to his wife during the entire night. But to find him with Demelza, and _alone_! This had been the final straw.

Before anyone else could make a move, Ross was already holding Hugh by the collar, his raging eyes just a few inches away from the Lieutenant's.

"I think you should leave before you do something you would intensely regret," he growled.

He then let go of him.

* * *

"Do you think she's mad at me?"

Caroline gave Hugh an annoyed look. She had offered to bring him back to the ballroom, but this had only been an excuse to have a little chat with him. In fact, she was angry with herself for what had just happened. She had been naive enough to think nothing would happen at all as if she did not know about Hugh and Demelza's past.

And now here they were, walking together in the courtyard, both trying to process what they had seen.

"I would be mad at you if I were her," she declared. "I am already mad at you."

"I did not want this to happen."

"What did you expect? She is married, Hugh!"

He stopped, visibly ashamed.

"I thought she'd be happy to see me."

"She was. Before you started flirting with her."

"I love her."

Caroline paused, touched by the sadness in his voice.

"I know," she admitted. "This is the reason why you have to let her go. She is happy now."

"With this man? Do you truly believe it?"

"I do. I saw the way he behaves when he is with her. He is a fine man. And she loves _him_."

"Do you know if she ever mentioned me?" he asked shyly.

"I never asked her. Listen, Hugh, I know how you feel about her, but I am afraid your feelings were not mutual. Demelza loves you, but not in the way you think. I am sorry."

She knew it was painful for Hugh to hear it, but he had to know the truth. She was only doing this to help Demelza. Years had passed now. They all had changed.

"You're probably right," he sadly admitted. "I am so sorry. I'd like to make it up to her."

"Maybe one day you will, but tonight is too soon."

Hugh smiled with bitterness, his eyes exposing the pain in his mind. He had been so foolish. His attachment got the better of him.

"I need to leave," he said before stopping. He calmly took her hands before taking a deep breath: "You should get to her."

She frowned. "Are you sure?"

"You're her friend. I will be just fine. Please tell her how sorry I am."

He let go of her hands and reached the door leading to the party.

"Let me at least explain her absence to her father," Caroline insisted.

"Don't worry. I'll tell Thomas."

She thought about it and made her way toward him, taking his hands in hers again.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know yet," he lied. He of course intended to enter in the first pub he would find to drown his sorrows. She obviously knew what he was up to, but decided to let it go.

"Please be careful, Hugh," she begged.

"I will." He left the hall and quickly reached the ballroom, guilt increasing in his thoughts as he realised what he had done. He had seen the fear in Demelza's eyes as she was watching him face her husband. He could not tell if he was still mad at Ross Poldark, all he knew was that he was sorry for such behavior. Hugh suddenly feared he would not be allowed to see Demelza again. He had been such a fool.

"Hugh! At least I found you!"

He stopped as he recognized Thomas Carne's joyful voice. The man gripped his shoulder before asking:

"Do you know where my daughter is, my boy? I asked this question to Caroline about twenty minutes ago and now she's missing as well!"

"I'm afraid Demelza left," he lied.

Thomas frowned, and Hugh added:

"She felt unwell. Caroline fetched Doctor Enys to make sure everything was fine. She's resting now."

"Is Ross with her?"

He nodded. Even Thomas seemed to care about his new son-in-law, as if everything was normal now as if they were meant to be. He really wanted to leave this stupid reception.

"I am sorry Thomas, but I need to go," he said with bitterness.

"Really? You too?"

"An emergency. Please tell my uncle I left and I'll go back home by my own means."

Thomas silently observed him and Hugh had the strange feeling the man could tell he was lying.

"I am very sorry for leaving this way."

"There is no problem, Hugh. I am glad you came."

They shared a smile and Hugh started to make his way towards the main hall.

"Hugh!" Thomas yelled behind him, "did you say goodbye to Demelza?"

He chuckled bitterly before grabbing his thick coat.

"I did."

* * *

Caroline made her way back to the lounge as fast as she could, a million thoughts growing in her mind. Lucky enough, Hugh seemed to regret the incident. But what about Ross? She opened the door and, at her greatest surprise, only found Doctor Enys and Ross.

"Where is Demelza?" she asked.

Ross, who was sitting on the sofa, turned his head in silence as if he did not want to say the answer out loud. Caroline frowned and Dwight slowly approached her.

"She just left the room. Have you not seen her?"

She silently shook her head. Of course, Demelza had left. She hated conflicts, and to see Hugh and Ross having a fight was clearly not a thing she had to witness right now. Caroline felt anger grow in her heart as she made her way in the center of the room. The guilt she was feeling was intensifying the concern in her voice as she addressed Ross:

"What were you thinking?"

The one involved lifted his head, incomprehension on his features.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"Why did you react in such a way?"

Ross chuckled, visibly offended.

"Demelza asked me the same. No wonder why you are her friend."

"I am not Demelza; I fear I don't have her patience."

He looked at the woman who was now standing in front of him. Her head was lifted with boldness and he knew she would not stop asking him the same question if he did not answer her rapidly. She was looking at him with an imperious glance as if he was a child she had to reprimand. He hated this feeling, but most of all, he hated the fact that she was right. He had reacted like a child.

"Don't tell me you did not see the way he behaved with her tonight," he spat before getting on his feet. "You probably think I overreacted, and you're probably right. But what kind of man lets another _gentleman_ alone with his wife without feeling offended?"

"Such a lovely way to consider things, Ross. You found a man alone with _your_ wife!" she mocked.

"This is not what I meant."

"Perhaps, but that is what you just said."

"You perfectly know why I did what I did. This man could not stop looking at her whether I was with her or not. It does not matter if she is _my_ wife or not, I could not stand the way he was behaving with her tonight. Don't act as if you don't know anything about him - I know he is your friend too. I can see I disappoint you, but I could not let him dishonor her in such a way."

"You do not disappoint me, Captain."

In fact, Caroline was starting to understand him. He did not know about Hugh and Demelza, about their past. She would have probably reacted in the same way.

"Hugh made a mistake," she added. "He admitted it. I just don't see why it came to blows."

"Because I easily let my emotions override my line of conduct, to my shame," he confessed.

Caroline heard a soft chuckle behind her and it made her realise Doctor Enys was still in the room. She turned around and they silently looked at each other. She felt relieved to notice his presence here. She took a deep breath, her heart heavy in her chest, and walked a little before stopping in front of Ross.

"I am sorry for what happened. It is partly my fault. I thought it was a good idea to invite Hugh."

She glanced back at Dwight and internally decided to get to the bottom of things.

"Ross, I should not be the one telling you this, but I am only doing it because I do think it would help. The attraction you have noticed in Hugh is far from being new. As you already know it, Hugh's uncle was a friend of Demelza's mother. Lord Falmouth had in mind that they would someday be wife and groom, and I suspect he raised Hugh in this purpose. They were very close - we were very close, the three of us. Demelza had always admired Hugh because he was older and bold. They were inseparable…"

Dwight observed Ross as Caroline spoke. His features were darkening, but Enys could also tell his friend was finally relieved to see someone lifting the veil to all the questions he had been asking himself since he had met the Lieutenant.

"One day, he secretly made his proposal, for he was sure his feelings were reciprocal. But Demelza refused. Please, don't tell anyone. I am the only one aware," she seriously said, looking at both of them. They both nodded and she continued: "The day after, Hugh was announcing he had chosen to join the navy."

"So he left because Demelza refused?" Dwight inquired.

Caroline was about to answer she could not tell, but now that she had told the story out loud, the truth was striking her with full force. She silently nodded.

"I think he was hoping his absence would make her change her mind."

"But when he came back, she was already married," Ross muttered.

It was as if the world had collapsed. He could not believe his ears. He could feel the concern in Dwight's eyes as he and Caroline were staring at him. Of course Hugh was still in love with Demelza. He had waited for her all his life. He had left the continent because of her refusal, and now that he was back, she was with someone else. Ross already knew this story by heart. All the patterns were here, echoing his own experience: the secret proposal, the departure, the heart-breaking return.

 _I am Hugh's Francis_ , he realised.

Could he judge the man, now that he knew? After all, Ross had been as seductive as Hugh towards Elizabeth the months that had followed his arrival back in Cornwall. Still, there was a difference. Elizabeth had accepted his hand, making him hope for a common future. Demelza had not done such a thing. She had refused Hugh, although it did not stop his hopes.

"Please don't be mad at her, Ross," he heard Caroline insist. "She had no idea Hugh would come back. I do not know all the details, but they quarreled the last time they spoke to each other before he left England."

They had quarreled? What for? Maybe Demelza had changed her mind. The thought made him shiver.

"I need to see my wife," Ross said.

Caroline and Dwight nodded at the same time. Ross was about to leave the room, but he stopped and turned back at Miss Penvenen:

"Thank you, Caroline."

As she saw him disappear in the hall, the concern grew in her thoughts. She hoped she had not made something stupid. She heard Doctor Enys clearing his throat and got a grip on herself. He smiled shyly at her, apologising for his fried behavior. She accepted his apology and suddenly realised her uncle would be looking for her, but all of her worry vanished as the Doctor proposed to bring her back to the party.

* * *

 _Stupid. Silly. Girl._

Demelza could not get those three words away. She had been so foolish to even think Hugh had moved on. And now, because of his little game, Ross was mad at her. She had seen it. The anger in his eyes. And she had left like a coward, preferring to do so before arguing with him in front of Dwight and Caroline. She could not put a word on the emotion she was feeling right now. It was a mix of anger, angst, and sadness. She could not forget the words Hugh had used to mention her past. He was the only one who knew about her father's demons. Nobody else knew. Not even Caroline.

Not even Ross.

She felt guilty. So guilty. He had told her everything about his past, he had mentioned the story he shared with Elizabeth, and she had never thought about exposing her own past in return. She had been naive enough to think this "Hugh" thing belonged to yesterday.

" _But let's face it, he will never understand you._ I _do. I've always known you._ "

His voice was haunting her. He had known her perfectly, before… Now this time was over, and she was more than fine with it.

She managed to reach her room without meeting anybody, to her greatest relief. She could not face the rest of the guests now, and deeply hoped Caroline would find the perfect explanation for her absence. She closed the door behind her and started undressing. She stopped as she noticed her naked reflexion in one of the mirrors. It took her a few moments to feel the tears against her cheeks. Her womb. It was visible now, at least she could see the slight growth in her belly. Was it the candlelights, or only a trick of her mind? Or maybe the stress had emphasized the visibility of her condition. She approached the mirror and sighed. How silly she could be. She thoughtfully caressed her belly, still looking at it. All of her problems, all of the anger she had felt before, all of it was gone. This endless night had made her forget about the little thing inside her. She internally swore that it would never happen again.

 _Never_.

She quickly put her nightgown and reached the bed. She curled in it and buried her cheeks against the soft pillows, her hand never leaving her womb.

"I am so sorry," she whispered. "I am sorry you had to face it too."

She suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of joy filling her body. Something she had never experienced before, at least nothing with such a power. She quickly chuckled as she realised what it was. Love. The child was not here and yet, there was no word to tell how much she loved him - or her. Nothing could get this happiness away from her now. Not even Hugh, not even Ross.

She rolled herself into a ball, protecting the babe with her legs, smiling as she rubbed her hand against her belly.

* * *

"There he is!"

Ross froze as he saw Thomas pointing at him, a relieved smile on his cheeks. He had tried to find Demelza, but she was nowhere to be found - not in the ground floor rooms, at least. Thomas was probably saying goodbye to the last guests, and Ross had heard his voice as he was inspecting the room near the main hall. He did not want to see anyone, but now that he was found he had no choice. He made his way towards his father-in-law, crossing the doorway to reach the hall, internally praying not to meet Lieutenant Armitage. Putting a fake smile, he reached Thomas, who as about to say goodbye to a couple.

"We've been looking for you, my boy!" Thomas exclaimed.

"I am very sorry for the absence. I…"

"Don't worry, Caroline and Doctor Enys told me about Demelza. I saw Hugh as well."

Ross felt his heart miss a beat.

"They told you…?"

"That my daughter was indisposed. A chance your best friend is a physician! Thank you for looking after her. How is she?"

"She is… asleep."

"Er! Well, no one messes around with health. A pity she missed the last hour of the party."

There was something dark in Thomas' tone, and it even made Ross shiver. He stayed with Thomas and thanked all the guests that were now leaving through the main door. Drake and Samuel rapidly joined their father, and Ross took the opportunity to leave. As he made his way towards the stairs, he met Caroline. She reached him quickly, taking his hands in concern:

"Please, take care of her."

He frowned. What did she mean by that? Was Demelza really unwell? It gave him even more concern. Caroline seriousness came back as she finally stated:

"And please try to behave like a good gentleman, this time."

He smiled as he saw her leave. If she really was attracted to Dwight, then he really would have to work hard.

He realised he had not thanked her for finding an excuse to Demelza. He would do it tomorrow. As he climbed the stairs leading to the rooms, his guilt came back. His jealousy too. He looked at the clock - midnight and a half. Demelza would already be asleep by now, considering how weary she had been these last days. Ross had even wondered if she was sick, but luckily enough she seemed to only be the victim of fatigue. He took a candle and lighted in it the hall, before entering their room. As he heard a crack from the bed, he turned around.

"You should be asleep," he said coldly as he saw the little shadow that had sat up in the bed.

"I could not."

He put the candle on the table and started undressing. He let go of his coat and started to undo his trousers, his back facing the bed. Suddenly, he felt a grip holding his shoulders. Demelza had stood up and he had not heard her slight feet. She put her head against his neck, holding him in a soft embrace. She quickly kissed his shoulder and let go off him. She reached the bed and he did the same after putting a long white shirt for the night. He felt her presence as he entered the bed. She quickly huddled against him, as if she wanted to make sure his presence was real. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sniffed the lovely perfume in her hair. She kissed his cheek and he could tell she was about to sleep now, but he could not do the same. All the events of the night stroke him.

"Your father was wondering where you were," he declared placidly.

"What did you tell him?"

"Caroline and Dwight told him you were tired. I followed."

"I'm sorry I left."

"I'm sorry I hit him."

Demelza shivered as she remembered the moment when Ross had violently slap Hugh in the face. There was a lot of anger in the way he had pronounced the name "Hugh". She stopped her embrace and lifted her head to look at him, feeling glad no one had blown on the candle. Now she could see the light dancing on Ross' face, highlighting his eyes. But now all she could see was bitterness in this absent glance.

"It's alright, Ross. I understand."

"I don't think you do."

She sat up at his words, frowning. He stayed still, not even looking at her. So he still was mad then?

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to control her outrage.

"I don't think you know what it is to see someone openly lust after the person on earth you love the most."

His voice broke in anger and she closed her eyes to appease herself. She quickly sat on his waist to face him, taking his head in her hands. She kissed him slightly, softly, as if she was silently telling him to calm down. She heard him grunt in surprise, but he caressed the back of her head, clasping some of her hair to deepen their kiss. She finally moved her head back and they both stared at each other, their eyes locked as they breathed heavily.

"What was that for?" he asked huskily.

"I don't want to fight. Not on Christmas Eve."

He said nothing and she thoughtfully caressed his forehead. She could feel him relax under her touch. He closed his eyes as she softly played with his hair in one hand, still caressing his features with the other.

"I am sorry for what happened with Hugh," she whispered, her mouth just a few inches away from his. "He did nothing. I told him the truth."

"And what is the truth?"

His voice was rasping, his eyes now slightly open as if she was singing him a lullaby. She had so much power on him. She could make his worries disappear in no time at all.

"That I am in love with you, Ross Poldark." He felt his heart dance in his chest. She kissed him again before adding: "That I chose you and nobody else to be my husband in this life."

"Caroline told me. About Hugh."

He felt her freeze suddenly and opened his eyes. She was avoiding his glance now, looking shyly at her hands that were clutched together on his chest. He could tell she was trying to hold her tears. He felt guilty for his answer, but he had to be sure. He knew what it was to see the person you once loved taken away by someone else.

"I should have told you," she lifted her head and he was once again immersed in the ocean of her eyes.

"Indeed, you should have," he answered calmly. She knew he was still angered by the whole situation, but for a reason she could not tell, he seemed to hold all of his feelings. Was it because she had asked him to do so?

"Do you love him?" he suddenly asked almost inaudibly.

She shivered as she realised. He was angry, yes, but most of all, he was afraid. That was not respect that was making him behave in such a way, it was fear.

Fear of losing her.

She looked at him and his sight broke her. He did not seem mad anymore, he was just waiting for her answer. She knew he could leave at any moment now.

"I don't," she whispered, hearing her own voice cracking with emotion. "I love you, and only you."

"So it's true then. Hugh did ask for your hand."

At this very moment, she felt like she was about to lose him. She hurried against him, wrapping her arms around the back of his head, hiding her face inside his neck, trying her best not to burst into tears. How silly she had been!

"He did," she answered against the skin of his neck, "but I refused. We've grown up together. Lord Falmouth wanted me to marry his nephew, and I know my father loved the idea. More than two years ago, my father organised a small gathering for my seventeenth birthday. Hugh joined me in the gardens and asked me to become his wife. I could not accept. I love him, Ross, but not in that way. He is - he _was_ \- my best friend, my confidant, but I could not think about him as my husband. I could not do this to him. He is a good man, Ross, he has always been here for me."

Ross listened to her carefully, doing his best to focus on her voice. He shushed her as he heard her sobs. He could feel her tears against his neck. He kissed her head and caressed her back to show her he was not angry anymore.

"He left England at the end of the month and I did not see him again until tonight. We shared some letters, but we stopped our correspondence after I asked him to stop sending me poems. I thought his feelings were gone. I was wrong."

"What did he tell you tonight?"

"He thought I had married on interest. I proved him wrong."

Ross chuckled. He knew he had married a loyal woman, stubborn enough to face anyone who would be at odds with her own choices. She left his neck and lifted her head to face him.

"I don't love him," she stated convincingly as he silently wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "To be completely honest with you, I would say that Hugh did touch my heart in a unique way, but this was years ago, and it was not love. Not the love I feel for you, at least."

He smiled, now convinced.

"I am sorry I did not tell you any sooner. It won't happen again. I thought this was over and I was wrong. Please forgive me."

"I've forgiven you at the moment I heard you cry, my love."

She giggled before he kissed her again, deeply this time, his hands still holding her head. She stopped their kiss as a new idea grew in her mind:

"You said I had no idea of what it was to see my lover being coveted by someone else. You really think I'm blind enough to miss the way Elizabeth stares at you each time we go to Trenwith?"

He opened his eyes wide in surprise.

"Elizabeth is married."

"I know she is. She still looks at you. Don't try to make me believe you did not notice either."

"I had no idea it bothered you."

"It is not because I don't yell at her or hold her by the collar that it does not bother me. She has always managed to only look at you, nothing more. Plus, I realised you were far from being receptive."

He looked at this girl in front of him. She was younger than him and yet, her serenity was not of her age. She had noticed Elizabeth's seductive glances since the beginning, and she had never said a thing, until tonight. She was the human definition of dignity.

"I love you," he simply declared before kissing her. "I really hope you had a good time for Christmas Eve, despite of all this."

"I did," she smiled.

She took his hand in hers, playing with it as a smile lightened her face. She was now looking at him with a playful grin as if she was up to something. It was in these moments that Ross loved her the most, when she was smiling at no one else but him. He knew how selfish he could be, mostly with her, but he could not help it. He observed her in silence and thought about how beautiful she was right now. He was so absorbed by his own thoughts that it took him several seconds to realise she had brought his hand against her belly. He frowned and look at her, seeing her eyes widen in wonder.

And then, he understood her silent declaration.

Demelza felt her heart explode as she saw him open his mouth with awe. He looked at his hand she was still holding against her womb and slowly caressed it.

"Are you… Demelza, are you?"

She could not answer and simply nodded as tears of joy grew in her eyes. He took her in his arms, to make her roll on her back and kissed her lips, then her neck.

"Do you have any idea of how happy you make me?" he asked as he nuzzled against her ear, making her giggle under him.

"We're going to have a baby," she declared out loud for the very first time.

"Does anybody else know?"

"Only Caroline. Please don't be jealous at her."

"Right now I'm too elated to think about her."

He went down and lifted her nightgown to kiss her belly, noticing the small growth in her womb. He reached her head and kissed her one last time, never letting her go from his grip.

"We're going to have a baby, my dearest," he said huskily against her mouth.

* * *

 **I hope I did not disappoint some of you who did not want any drama with Hugh. I really wanted to establish a relationship comparable to Jo and Laurie in** _ **Little Women**_ **for Demelza and him. Please let me know what you think about it, I really wasn't sure about this chapter tbh. Your Reviews are so motivating, be insured that I read all of them, so please Review as much as you can!**


End file.
